Torn Hearts
by LadyZombie
Summary: Ichigo has a daughter who falls in love with Byakuya. She knows she can't love him because he's her uncle or so she thinks. ByakuyaxOC
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in the story that deals with Bleach (tear). That means the characters or anything that has to do with the characters.

* * *

A/N: I would like to thank my beta, Sakana-san for editing this chapter.

So, Thank you ^-^ You did a remarkable job!

* * *

Chapter 1

Rin stood there in compete awe. She had never seen such an attractive man in her life.

_Where have you been hiding? _Rin wondered, trying her best not to gawk at the man, but it was turning out to be a hard task for the eighteen-year-old.

"This is my brother. Your uncle, Rin. He's the head of the Kuchiki family and captain of the sixth Gotei Thirteen division. You probably don't remember him. You were just a kid the last time you saw him," her mother told her.

_OH MY GOD! Ewww... what the hell is wrong with me? Stop looking at him!_ Rin thought, realizing she just ogled her uncle. Sadly, this was only the beginning of Rin's problems. And to think this all started two weeks ago:

_"Damn it, Ichigo! I understand that you're worried about her safety, but can't you sense how strong her reiryoku is? She's even capable of small spiritual attacks. She could be a great shinigami."_

_"Rukia, Rin's not meant to be a shinigami." _

_"How do you know that?"_

_"It's something a father can tell."_

_"I think you just don't want her to be one!"_

_"It's not that - she's not a fighter." _

_"Well, it doesn't matter what you think. It's up to her. We're going to the Seireitei after she graduates high school, and that way she can decide for herself." _

_Rukia then called Rin to the kitchen to explain that they were taking an important summer trip to the Soul Society._

"It's nice to meet you," Rin said now to her uncle, bowing and allowing her bangs to curtain her flushed face. She did her best to hide the fact that she was freaking out on the inside as she felt his eyes on her.

To think it had only been thirteen years ago when he last saw her and she was nothing more than a mere child, but now she stood before him as a young woman. He observed that she didn't closely resemble either of her parents. She had light brown hair that extended below her hip and matching light brown eyes. He could tell she was about five inches shorter than he was, which was quite tall compared to most of the other women he towered over, and her skin was pale like her mother's. He also noticed that Rukia and Ichigo were more mature since their last visit, but they still looked young.

"It's nice see to you again." Rin couldn't help finding Byakuya's voice alluring.

"Nii-sama, thank you for letting us stay at your house for the summer." Rukia beamed.

"You are still part of the Kuchiki clan, no matter who you marry," Byakuya replied.

"Hey, was that an insult?" Ichigo questioned.

Byakuya turned around and headed for the manor. "Come. Dinner is almost ready."

"Don't ignore me!" Ichigo yelled as everyone followed Byakuya.

Rin was really surprised at how nice the manor looked. It was huge and came across like something out of a feudal Japan .

As they entered the manor, two servants were already waiting for them. Byakuya stepped in front of the group and ordered the servants to show the new guest their rooms before he excused himself. The servants bowed and asked respectfully for Rin and her parents to follow them.

Rin was surprise and glad that her room was on the opposite side of the manor from her parents. Hell, she was just glad to be here even if she had to put up with small inconveniences, like not having the internet or her laptop. However, she had taken her iPod with her since she couldn't live without it.

Dinner finally rolled around and everyone was seated at the massive table. Rin still couldn't believe how big this place was. Before dinner she made a promise to herself not to look at Byakuya unless she had to, fearing she might gaze at him inappropriately.

As dinner went by, Byakuya noticed that Rin had not looked over in his direction since dinner started and found it a bit weird.

_Is there something wrong with me? She hasn't even looked at me since we sat down. She's quite the odd one,_ he thought, looking at Rin.

He had to admit that there was something appealing about her. He knew there was nothing wrong with looking at her in such a way because they did not share the same blood. Besides, it was common for nobles to marry within their family, so that would have been acceptable too, but he personally would never marry a blood relative because he found the idea repulsive.

"Mom, I have a question. What am I going to do for clothes?" Rin asked.

"A maid will bring clothes to you later this evening. Oh, and tomorrow you will be escorted around the Seireitei, so you can get a better look at a shinigami's life," Rukia said before taking a bite of her food.

"Who's escorting me?" Rin asked.

"It's a surprise," Rukia stated with a smirk.

"Fine, be that way." Rin jokily pouted.

It was late at night when Rin decided to go to bed. After she took her bath, she slipped on a simple yukata and made her way to her bedroom. She was listening to her iPod, scanning through her songs, when she collided into something solid. She fell right on her butt.

Rin looked up and saw Byakuya towering over her. She quickly pulled out her headphones. "I'm sorry! I wasn't paying attention," she said.

"Here, let me help you," Byakuya said as he went to help her up.

Rin quickly scooted across the floor away from him. Byakuya stood there confused by her actions.

"It's okay. I got it," she said, standing up.

_There is no way I'm going to let him touch me. It would only make matters worse._

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah. It's going to take a lot more than a fall to the butt to hurt me," she replied, laughing a little, as she gazed at the floor, not caring if she looked stupid.

_Why does she avoid looking at me_?

"I see. Well, goodnight," he said before he walked off.

Rin finally made it into her room. She let out a small growl of frustration as she crawled into bed.

_What the hell is wrong me? It's so immoral and wrong to look at him like that. In fact, it's downright disgusting! Okay, I just need to play it cool and not act any different around him, and everything will be fine. God, this is going to a very long vacation,_ she thought as she finally drifted off to sleep.

Rin awoke the next morning when a maid came into her room and told her she had a guest. She quickly got dressed. However, there was a small problem.

She sighed in irritation; her kimono was too short on her. _At least the socks fit. I suppose the kimono isn't that short. I mean, it stops right above my knees - it's not that bad._

As Rin stepped outside her room, she was surprised to find the maid waiting for her. The maid greeted her properly before asking Rin to follow her.

Rin wasn't sure where the maid was taking her, but she followed anyway. Somehow, they ended up on the other side of the manor in front of a unique shoji sliding door decorated in cherry blossom branches and petals.

"Just go in," the maid said before she walked off, leaving Rin alone.

"Okay," Rin mumbled to herself as she opened the door. There she found two men staring at her and what she was wearing.

Rin recognized both men.

"Renji!" Rin yelled as she attacked him with a hug. The redhead blushed for a second before returning her embrace.

Byakuya glared at his lieutenant, sending him the message of 'if you want to keep your arms, I suggest you remove them.'

Renji quickly noticed his Captain's glare and gently pushed Rin off him by her shoulders.

"Long time no see, brat," Renji said with a big grin.

"It has been a while, hasn't it, monkey boy?" she replied back with a smile.

"My, haven't you become quite the lady," Renji said, causing Rin to blush.

"You too," she shot back causing Renji to laugh. How he missed the teasing between them.

Byakuya purposely cleared his throat, silencing Rin from saying whatever she was about too.

"You two know each other?" he asked.

"Yeah, I met her when I went to the world of the living about five years ago. I went by Rukia's house to say hi, but she wasn't home and neither was Ichigo, so I thought I could just wait inside the house. However I felt someone's reiryoku and went to go check it out, so I opened one of the bedrooms to find her there, and that's how we met." Renji didn't want to tell the rest of the story since he was afraid his captain might kill him. He had barely made it back to the Soul Society alive after Ichigo found out.

"Finish the story, pervert," Rin said, giggling.

"Shut up!" Renji whispered.

Rin figured if he wasn't going to finish the story, then she would. "He walked into my room when I changing. I freaked out, thinking he was some rapist or something," she said bluntly.

Byakuya frowned at Renji, who inched away slowly.

"Like there was anything to look at anyway!" Renji yelled defensively. "And she still had her undergarments on," he added when he saw the look in Byakuya's eyes.

"You should have been there when Dad found out. He kicked the crap out of poor old Renji."

"This is why I hate you," Renji said, looking away from her.

"Oh, don't be that way. It's such a funny story now," she said, remembering when it wasn't funny and she was completely mortified.

"Speaking of clothes, why are you dressed that way?" Byakuya asked.

"Because I can't walk around naked," she answered, earning a chuckle from Renji.

"Obviously, but why is your kimono that short?" Byakuya asked.

"Oh, one of your maids gave me the wrong size, but it's fine," she answered.

"It's not fine. You are a member of this family and as such, you will dress in proper attire and not like some lady of pleasure," Byakuya said callously - despite the fact he liked her in that outfit.

_Did he just say I look like a whore?_ Rin thought. "Well, excuse me! I didn't think my outfit looked sluttish, but since you're clearly an expert when it comes to whores and their clothing then I shall go change," she mocked before she stormed out of the room.

Renji couldn't believe what Rin had just implied about Byakuya. He was afraid for the girl because he knew Byakuya wouldn't just accept an insult like that.

Byakuya stood there, thinking of a way to deal with that girl's lose mouth.

"Captain, that girl sometimes doesn't think before she opens her mouth," Renji said, trying to defuse the situation. Byakuya ignored him as he walked out of the room.

Byakuya made it to Rin's room and opened her door only to find her barely covered.

A wave of guilt washed over him as he lustfully gazed upon Rin's body. He felt disgusted with himself as he made a sudden realization.

_What am I doing? She's her niece! How could I be so disrespectful to Hisana?_

Luckily for him, Rin had her iPod in, so she didn't even know he was there. Byakuya shut the door quickly before she noticed him, knowing it would be a problem if she did.

A few minutes later Rin opened the door to find Byakuya standing there.

To avoid looking him in the face, Rin stared at the wall directly behind him.

"Rin," he spoke.

"Yes," she replied.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you."

Rin moved her eyes from the wall to his face, where she was met with the most gorgeous grey eyes she had ever seen.

"I will not allow you to disrespect me in my house, and from now on you will carry yourself in a dignified manner at all times. That means you will think before you open your mouth. You are a member of this family and your behavior reflects this clan, and I will not allow you to bring dishonor to me or this family. Is that clear?" he said coldly.

"Yes," she mumbled.

"This is your only warning. The next time you do anything to dishonor me or the Kuchiki name, I will punish you," he said before he walked off. The way he said it made Rin shudder.

"Asshole!" She called out to him. Byakuya heard her insult and knew she was just trying to test him. He was about to turn back around and let her have it, but decided against it; this time he would _kindly_ let her remark go.

* * *

A/N: I hope you liked the first chapter, REVIEW and tell me what you think of the story so far?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or anything that has do with _Bleach _*tears*.

* * *

A/N: Again, I would like to thank my beta, Sakana-san.

*Humbly bows at your awesomeness.*

* * *

Chapter 2

Rin was amazed at how big the Seireitei was; it reminded her of a labyrinth. She was walking around with Renji, talking about shinigami stuff, since he was her escort for the day (she'd been really happy about that, when Rukia finally revealed the surprise that morning), and they'd been hanging out since the day began.

"Rin, you really need to think long and hard about becoming a shinigami," Renji told her as they walked.

"Yeah, I know. Dad said I have until the end of summer to make my decision, and he'd deal with all the formalities - you know, cause I'm... human. Or whatever." She wasn't sure how that worked, but she knew that since Ichigo had become an officially recognized shinigami, she could too. "Do you like being a shinigami?"

"Of course. I couldn't ask for a better job," Renji answered. "Hey, do you want to see the headquarters for division six?"

"Lead the way," Rin replied, already moving to follow Renji as they diverted from their ambling.

Once they arrived at the compound, Renji showed her around the place and introduced Rin to a few of his squad members. Most of them couldn't believe that they were talking to Ichigo Kurosaki's daughter. _Well, I learned something new today - my dad is frickin' famous, which makes me famous too, _she thought, laughing to herself.

Renji led her through the offices, stopping before a room halfway down the hallway. "This is my office." He opened the door proudly.

"Reminds me of a closet." Renji scowled at her. "I'm kidding," she laughed.

"You better be," Renji replied. "Hey, do you want to see if the Captain is in his office? He's right across the hall."

"I'll pass," Rin said. Despite the fact that she did want to, she figured it would be best to avoid him as much as possible.

"Rin, the captain is a good man regardless of how he may appear. You should try to get along with him," Renji said with a serious face.

"I know, and I'll try," she said._ It's not that I don't want to get along with him. It's that I know the more I'm around him, the more I'm going to find it hard to resist him. But I guess I can at least be a little nicer to him. It's not his fault that I'm a sicko_.

"Okay then, let's go say hi to him," Renji said, dragging Rin by her hand across the hall.

"Renji, I just told you I didn't want to!" She tried to yank her hand free.

"What did _I_ just say? Besides, there's something I want to ask him," he said, knocking on the door.

Renji opened the door once he heard Byakuya call out, "Come in."

"Good evening, Captain - and Captain Hitsugaya!" Renji chimed upon spotting the tenth division captain.

"Toshiro!" Rin screamed, running to Hitsugaya to give him a big hug.

"Rin-" Hitsugaya began in greeting, before she tackled him. "Let go of me!"

With her arms wrapped around him, he was at just the right height to get a face full of her chest. Not that he wasn't used to such situations, with a lieutenant like his, but... this was Rin! He couldn't help but blush. Byakuya, looking on, wanted to say something, but kept his mouth shut.

"Why?" Rin answered, hugging him just as tightly.

"Your boobs are in my face, for one thing," he muttered, blushing.

"Oh, sorry," she said, letting him go and feeling a little embarrassed.

"How did you two meet?" Byakuya asked. He knew that her parents had introduced Rin to all the shinigami she knew, but he still wanted to know the details of Rin's first meeting with Toshiro after hearing what had happened with Renji. Whom he still hadn't forgiven.

"I met him when I was ten. He came over to the house, if I remember correctly, and it's been, like, two years since I last saw him. He was so much taller back then." Rin giggled a little, while Hitsugaya frowned. He had grown a few inches from the time Rin was born, but he was still of short stature at five feet.

"Do you remember when you were fourteen, Rin, and you wanted to marr-" Renji couldn't finish his sentence because Rin had her hand over his mouth.

"Shut up!" she hissed.

"Oh, does it embarrass you, Rin?" Hitsugaya asked, smirking.

"Shut up. That was, like, four years ago! And it was nothing but puppy love," she said, blushing all the more. Byakuya was becoming completely confused by the banter unfolding before him.

"RENJI! That's gross!" Rin snatched her hand away from the redhead's mouth. "Why the hell did you lick my hand?" she yelled, wiping it on his shirt.

"To get you to uncover my mouth," he said, as if it were obvious, grinning like an idiot. Byakuya frowned, vowing to teach his lieutenant a lesson about keeping his tongue to himself.

"Now, let me finish. Rin had a huge crush on Captain Hitsugaya and wanted to marry him. She had the whole wedding planned out. She would always ask him out and would tell him how cute he was, and was always flirting with him." Renji kept laughing, and Rin glared at him with all her might. "Oh, let's not forget about the kiss you guys shared!" Renji couldn't help laughing even harder. Byakuya's eyes went big for a second before he looked at Hitsugaya and Rin who were both red in the face.

"I told you not to tell anyone!" Hitsugaya yelled at Rin.

"It's not my fault that Renji overheard me on the phone with a friend, pedophile." Rin said defensively.

"You told your friend too? A human?" He was exasperated, then remembered what she'd said. "And how am I a pedophile?"

"I was fourteen and you were, like, a hundred years old at the time. You are a sick man. I'm surprised you didn't use my crush on you to get into my pants," she said, trying to keep up the angry façade, though she was about to burst into laughter.

"I only kissed you to shut you up, and it worked quite well. I felt bad for you since you were acting so pathetic," he said coldly. Rin was a little hurt by this, even if it was four years ago. That was her first kiss, and so what if she acted like a crazed school girl?

Everyone in the room saw the hurt look on Rin's face. Her offender realized it too. "Rin, I'm..." Hitsugaya was about to apologize, but Rin cut him off.

"It's fine. I will always cherish the memories of my first kiss with my pedophile." She broke out into an inevitable fit of laughing.

"Stop saying that!" Hitsugaya said.

_Toshiro took her first kiss,_ Byakuya thought, frowning a little.

He decided to speak his mind. "You took her first kiss," Byakuya stated to Toshiro. Hitsugaya was getting a scary vibe from the noble, even though he still looked like his usual stoic self.

"I'll tell you how it happened. He was walking me home from school and I was sad because a boy at school called me ugly - I had told him that didn't like him. I was upset, so I told Toshiro what happened. He tried to comfort me, telling me that I wasn't ugly, and I accused him of lying. He... he then kissed me on the lips and said, 'I would never kiss anyone ugly.'" Rin wiped away an invisible tear to emphasize the emotion of the moment. Hitsugaya was completely embarrassed and, as usual, pissed.

"You're dead!" he hissed as he tackled Rin to the floor. They wrestled for a crazed moment, and the girl ended up pinned beneath him. "Renji, help me! My pedophile is trying to rape me!" she laughed.

"I'm not a pedophile!" he yelled.

"You two, stop acting childish, and get off of my floor," Byakuya commanded. He felt a bit angry seeing a another man on top of her. Both Rin and Hitsugaya stood back up.

Trying not to think about the fact that he'd just been rolling on the floor with her, Toshiro looked over Rin for the first time since she had entered the office. He had to admit that she'd become a very lovely woman.

"What did you want, lieutenant?" Byakuya asked, changing the subject. He looked at Renji briefly before locking eyes with Rin. The human looked into his grey eyes, but quickly glanced away.

_She's not looking at me again. Why? _Byakuya thought before looking back at Renji, who was speaking.

"I was wondering if I could go to the world of the living for a few days with Ichigo and Rukia?" Renji asked.

"Yes. You have three days," Byakuya replied.

"Thank you so much, Captain." Renji said, respectfully rather than enthusiastically.

"You may go," Byakuya dismissed, bringing his attention to Hitsugaya.

It was around six in the evening and Rin was still hanging out with Renji. He invited her to eat dinner with him and some other people he knew. Rin was always down for making new friends, though she told Renji outright that she didn't have any money on her. Renji told her not to worry, he'd pay for her. She thought about telling her mother what they were up to, but it wasn't like she had a cell phone to call her, and besides, her mom knew she was with Renji. They ended up at a small restaurant.

"Renji, over here!" a voice called out to them when they entered.

"Hey, guys!" Renji greeted the four men sitting at the table, and took a seat himself. Rin sat down in between Renji and a man that a welcoming presence about him, who turned to speak with her.

"You must be Rin Kurosaki," he began. His voice was strong, but gentle and friendly.

"I am," she said with a polite smile, not sure how he knew her name.

"I'm Jushiro Ukitake, Captain of the thirteenth squad. It's nice to meet you."

"Oh, you're my mom's Captain." Rin was surprised and excited. _So, that explains why he knew me._

He laughed whole heartily, "I am."

After all the other introductions were made, she learned that she was eating with three captains: Ukitake, her mother's captain, Kira, the captain of the third squad, and Kyoraku, a man who was as flamboyant as the pink kimono he had over his captain's robe. The other guy at the table was a lieutenant who passed on becoming a Captain, his name was Shuuhei Hisagi. And despite his hot-headed punk appearance, Rin was surprised at his cool and mature persona.

All the men were drinking sake over dinner, though Rin had settled for water. They continued in friendly conversation. "So, how does it feel to have the famous Ichigo Kurosaki as your dad?" Kyoraku asked, slurring a little as a result of having been drinking for over an hour.

"I don't know. A dad is a dad, right? I mean it's pretty cool that he's a celebrity around here," Rin answered. She held a great deal of respect for her dad as a shinigami, however as a father, she found him rather annoying.

Feeling a tap on her shoulder, she turned around and found an unfamiliar face, gawking at her with a goofy grin. The man was in his early 30's and was obviously drunk beyond reason. Shoving his face in front of Rin's, "Hey beautiful, why not ditch these boys and come hang out with a real man?" At this statement, all the men at the table with Rin frowned. Rin scowled as well, glaring at the man.

"I would appreciate it if you got out your repulsive face out of mine before I move it for you." She wrinkled her nose a bit, disgusted by the man's breath.

"Don't be that way, baby," the man said, grabbing her by the arm with his clammy hand.

"She told you to leave," Renji said.

"You think I'm scared of you because you're a lieutenant?" the man slurred. "I'll kick your ass if you get in my way, pretty boy." Renji really hated guys like these. "Nothing to say pretty bo.."

The man didn't even finish his sentence. Renji punched him in the face and the man landed on the floor. Renji stood above him and gloated, "What was that about kicking my ass?" The man, holding the side of his face, was pissed. He yelled for his boys, who seemed just as drunk and slow-witted. Seeing them dressed in the regular black shinigami uniforms,Rin wondered what squad they belong too.

"Bring it on!" Renji looked at the four men who had just arrived. Everyone in the restaurant watched as the newcomers got their asses kicked in less time than two minutes. "Now, I think all five of you idiots need to leave." The redhead's face was mean enough to scare the men clear out of the restaurant. They quickly got to their feet and ran out the door, and Rin, who had been watching with excitement, let out a giggle.

"Jeez, I hate guys like that," Renji said, sitting back down at the table.

"Too bad we're not in a bar," Rin said. "I would have totally jumped in. I always wanted to get into a bar fight!" This earned her a few chuckles.

Kyoraku, as drunk as he was, still showed gentlemanly concern for her. "I don't think a pretty girl like you should be fighting." He still couldn't help laughing at her enthusiasm.

"You think so? I'm here visiting to see if I want to become a shinigami," she replied.

"Oh, really?" Ukitake seemed a little surprised.

"Yeah, my dad doesn't want me to be a shinigami, but mom thinks I would make an excellent one with training," Rin said.

"Just make sure you pick what's best for you," Kira spoke up, "because a shinigami's life is filled with devastating and heartbreaking events." It got quiet at the table as the soldiers' thoughts turned to past events.

Rin tried to cheer everyone up. "Being a shinigami isn't all bad, right? You get to protect souls and keep the balance of the worlds. Also, you get a cool sword." It was still quiet, despite her silliness. "Oh, and let's not forget about all the ass." That got everyone at the table to laugh.

"You have quite a mouth for a lady," Hisagi said with a faint grin.

"That's nothing, you should hear half the shit that comes out of her mouth! Just today, she told Byakuya that he was an expert in the art of whores," Renji said, taking a sip of sake. Everyone's eyes went big for a second.

"You're kidding, right?" Kira asked.

"Nope." Renji replied.

Hisagi said, "Wow, I'm surprised that she's still alive, but I guess you got off easy being his niece."

"I guess - though he did threaten me," Rin said. The conversation began to turn to other random topics from there.

Rin finally made it home at one in the morning after she helped Renji get home; he was wasted and barely could stand. She knew it was late and wondered if her parents were still up. Rin walked up to the manor's entrance gate and saw two guards standing there.

"Stop," one of the guards told Rin as she approached them.

"But I'm staying here," Rin said a little worried. She really did not want to spend the night out on the street.

"What's your name?" The same guard asked, ready to fight despite his stiff posture.

"Rin Kurosaki." She hoped her name would be her ticket in.

His commanding voice, soften when he realize who he was talking too. "Forgive me, my lady. I didn't know it was you. Please, let me get the gate for you.

"What's your name?" Rin asked him. He seemed like a nice guy despite the harshness his face held.

"Sai Sato." He respectfully bowed. He was a tall man with dark brown hair and eyes. His hair was short, but his bangs were long.

"And your name?" Rin asked the other guard who seemed a bit more relax then his partner.

"Miki Yoshida." Miki was a little shorter than Sai, with long dirty blonde hair and green eyes. Rin had to admit, both of them were cute even if Sai did looked quite a bit older then her. "Hey, do you know if anyone is still awake inside the manor?"

At her question, Sai knew she wasn't supposed to be out. He wanted to ask her why she was out so late and tell her that it wasn't safe for her to be out by herself, but he knew better for it wasn't his place. "We do not. Sorry, my lady," He replied.

"Please, stop calling me 'my lady.' Call me Rin," she said. She understood why they called her "my lady", but she didn't really think of herself as nobility. She grew up in a _normal_ home and went to school like every other kid.

"We cannot talk to you so formally," Miki stated, though he had no problem calling her by her first name, but he knew Sai would kill him if he did.

"Fine. I order you to call me by my first name. I can do that, right?" she asked.

"Yes, but I wish you wouldn't," Miki said, running his hands through hair and knowing this girl was going to be nothing but trouble. However, he mentally laughed at the thought of old Sai talking so causally with a noble.

"Good. So, do you guys stay out here all night or do you switch off with someone else halfway through the night?" she asked.

"All night." Sai answered, turning towards the gates.

"Dang, that sucks," she said as she watched him opened the gates.

"Oh, do you guys want anything to drink?" She asked. She figured it would be a nice gesture since they had to stay out at all night guarding the manor that she was staying at.

"No thank you, my la..._Rin_. Please, just go inside." Sai gritted his teeth, forcing himself to say her name.

Hearing his rough voice say her name, she smiled and persisted. "Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Okay. I guess I'll see you around, Night." With a wave goodbye, she left them alone, heading for the manor.

Miki couldn't resist the opportunity to say her name "Goodnight Rin." As he called out to her name, Sai's calloused hand met with his head.

"What was that for?" He yelled, trying to rub out the pain in the back of his head.

Sai narrowed his eyes at his younger colleague, "Don't say her name so causally idiot."

"But you did." Miki whimpered as he watched Rin disappear into the darkness of the court yard.

Finally, Rin made into the house and was almost to her room. She was happy that no one was awake when reached for her door, but stopped short when she heard a soft voice and realized she was wrong.

"Rin."

She instantly froze upon hearing her name. She knew who voice that belonged to. Rin turned around and saw Byakuya standing in a doorway.

_Are you kidding me? _she thought._ His bedroom is three doors down from mine... Aw... WHY is he shirtless?...I'm so going to hell. At least he has shorts on. But I'm still going to hell._

Rin was relieved it was so dark that she could barely see him, though she could still tell he wasn't wearing a shirt. "What?" she asked, a bit irritated at being caught, and pretty sure she was going to get a lecture.

"Where have you been?" he asked back. Byakuya couldn't sleep until he knew she was home. He hated the fact that he was so worried about her.

"I was out with Renji," she replied.

"You shouldn't be out so late."

"Well, I would have been home sooner, but I had to take him home."

"You walked home by yourself?"

_Oh shit, I think I just got Renji into trouble._ "Only - well, because he could barely walk and I had to make sure he got home. Don't get mad at him. It's no big deal," she explained.

Byakuya was a little jealous of Renji - she seemed to know him very well, she'd been spending a lot of time with him, and she'd gone to his house - at night - and now, on top of the jealousy, he was almost angry that she'd been walking around the Seireitei by herself. There were many men who could easily have taken advantage of her, just because they thought it was their right.

"And if something were to happen to you, would it be no big deal?" he asked harshly.

"I can take care of myself, thank you very much." She did not want to sound weak. To prove her wrong, Byakuya flash-stepped in front of her, and Rin jumped in surprise at the sudden motion. He stood about three feet away, and Rin could see his face clearly in the dark. She instantly looked away from him and closed her eyes.

"If you didn't even see me coming then you don't stand a chance against an attacker," he stated callously. _She's not looking at me again,_ he thought with dismay. "Look at me," he demanded.

Rin sighed. "You should stop telling people what to do." Nonetheless, she followed his orders and looked at him with her eyes open. She swiftly glanced over his chest before focusing on his face, and that action paired with her state of mind caused her to blush.

Byakuya noticed the color on her cheeks. _She's blushing. Why?_

"Besides," she added, "that's not fair. You're one of the fastest people in the Soul Society, so I heard. What are the chances that my attacker is going to be just as fast as you?"

"Your chances are none, but that's not the point. You're feeble and anyone could easily take advantage of you," he stated coldheartedly.

Rin frowned at him. _I can't believe he just called me weak._

"I may not be as strong as you, but that doesn't make me weak! Sorry to burst your bubble, but I'm not the type to be taken advantage of so easily." Rin tried not to yell, since she didn't want to wake her parents, which is why she knew she needed to walk away. "Now if you excuse me, I'm going to bed," she said as she turned around and opened her door.

Byakuya wasn't done talking to her and didn't appreciate the fact she was walking away from him. That's when he came up with an idea to teach her a lesson. It's wasn't the best idea and he had a feeling he shouldn't do it, but something in him did it anyway. _This is why I hate her to a certain degree,_ he thought. He couldn't think as clearly when she was around him, which aggravated him. Her foul mouth and blatant rudeness made his aggravation worse.

So he acted upon his impulse.

THUMP!

It took a second for Rin to process what had happened. She was laying on her stomach with Byakuya straddling her, holding her arms behind her back. "Get off of me," she hissed. _God, why are you torturing me? He's _on top of_ me!_

"I thought you said you couldn't be taken advantage of easily."

"I can't. I let you get on top of me," Rin said before she realized how wrong that sounded.

Byakuya smirked for a second before saying, "I doubt that."

The closeness was too much for Rin to take; she could feel desire growing in her stomach. She needed him to leave. "Get _off_ of me," Rin repeated.

"Now, do you understand why it's important not wonder around by yourself?"

"Yeah, because a creepy old man might attack me from behind and use his fat ass to pin me to the ground. Now get off me."

Byakuya frowned. His butt wasn't fat nor was he old. "Why? I thought you said that you let me on top of you."

_Oh, so Mr. Callous wants to be a smartass, does he?_ "Because your penis is poking me!" Rin blurted out, and Byakuya's face promptly turned red.

_There's no way she could feel that!_ "You're lying," he stated coolly.

"Nope," Though she was.

"Then where is it poking you?" he asked.

"What type of question is that? It's poking somewhere to the left," she guessed.

"Wrong," he replied. Byakuya wanted to grind himself against her that she would know exactly where his manhood was - before he caught himself. _What the hell is wrong with me? Am I so disrespectful to Hisana that I would dishonor her by flirting with her niece?_ Byakuya thought, angry with himself. "You are not to be wandering around the Seireitei alone, no matter what. Now go to bed," he said angrily, climbing off Rin and leaving her room.

_What the hell was that? _Rin thought as she got ready for bed. _Someone's bipolar. His body did feel nice on top of me, though... SICK THOUGHTS! GO AWAY... I'm going to hell and that's final!_

* * *

A/N: Review! Feedback is always a good thing ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in the story. That means the characters or anything that has to do with the characters.

Chapter 3

_Rin was sitting on a bed in candle lit room staring at an unknown man. They were in a giant red bedroom that had no windows and only one door and the odd thing was she could only see the silhouette of the tall man. She was also surprised how deep his voice was as he spoke. "Why do you fight your feelings for him?" He asked._

_"Because he's my uncle," she answered back. _

_"Maybe should listen to your heart."_

_"Are you crazy? That would be disgusting. I thought we already had this conversation once before?"_

_"We have, but you are still very conflicted."_

_"Well, duh! Who wouldn't be?" She sighed. "I have I ever told you that you have a sexy voice," she added, wanting to change the subject. _

_"You have." _

_"Are you my mysterious dream man who's going to sex me up?" _

_"I could be."_

_"Well, why haven't we done it yet then?" _

_"Do you want to have sex?" _

_"Not if I have to ask. Shouldn't you already know that I want to do it and be all over me?" Rin asked laughing._

_"Like this." He whispered pinning Rin on her back. He straddled her, keeping most of his weight on so she couldn't escape. _

_"I know I already asked you this, but who are you?" She asked blushing._

_"My name is ..." _

_"I didn't quite catch that." _

_"It seems that you are still not ready, " he said getting up off her. _

_" For sex?" She asked confused. _

_He just chuckled as he walked out of the room. _

_"Wait, where are you going?" She asked. _

_"Night," was all he said as his voice faded away. _

Rin instantly awoke mad. She didn't understand why she could never catch her dream man's name. Ever since she arrived at the Soul Society, pretty much all her dreams consisted of him. She wasn't scared of him, despite not knowing what he looks like and there was something about him she felt she could trust. He was very articulate, kind, but a bit of pervert.

Deciding to get out of bed to ready for the day, she yawned and stretched. Since her returned to the world of the living with Renji, she hadn't left the manor.

_So much for my parents taking a vacation, but I guess this trip was more me anyway. I'm so bored...What to do?...I think I'm going to go buy some cookies, but Captain Butt Face told me not to go anywhere alone. But the question is do I care? Besides as long as I make it back before dark there shouldn't be any problems. So, that gives me about an hour judging by the sun. _

Byakuya was in his office doing paperwork with a frown. His lack of control he had over his actions and thoughts angered him. All last night he thoughts kept drifting about Rin and how she was underneath him and what he could have done to her. It's not like he had feelings for the girl, did he?

She barely showed him any respect and talked to him like her father does and yet it didn't bug him as much when she did it. He didn't understand why she was rude to him and yet she was nice to everyone else. However there was something about her that he did fined captivating. They only met three days ago and here he was feeling like he did when he first meet Hisana. Byakuya knew one thing was for certain, he would deny any feelings he had for Rin if he had any. He still loved Hisana and didn't want to dishonor her. He knew eventually he would have to produce an heir, but he knew he would never care for the random women when the time came. So, no matter how cute he thought Rin was or that he could be harboring possible feelings for her, nothing was going to change the fact that she was Hisana's niece.

Rin bought some frosted cookies and a small cupcake for Byakuya. She figured it would be a nice peace offering since they weren't really getting along. She left the bakery before it was dark. However she got lost and the sun had set a while ago. _Shit, why the hell does the Seireitei have to look the same. I knew I should have made that left instead of that right. The next person I see I'm so asking for directions. _

Setting the pen in his hand down, Byakuya glanced over at the clock on the east side of the wall. It was already pushing a little after nine at night and he knew he probably should get back to the manor and to make sure Rin was still alive. He quickly finnished up the paperwork he was working on before heading out.

Rin let out a growl of frustration. She was getting tired of wondering around like an idiot. "How hard is it to find a damn manner?" She yelled aggravated.

"Are you lost?" A high pitch voice called out behind her.

She turned around to find saw a huge man with a black eye patch with a small child on his shoulders.

"Yeah," Rin replied trying to bite back a luagh, but she couldn't take it.

"What's so funny?" The little pink headed girl asked.

"I'm sorry, but it's so odd looking at the two of you. Here you have a big tough guy carry a little girl who looks like she eats rainbows for breakfast on his shoulder like a parrot," she replied noticing the captain robe on the man.

"Tch, what are you doing here?" The man asked not caring what she thought. She was too close to his division and the last thing he need was to get in trouble for his men's behavior.

"I got lost. You wouldn't know which way the Kuchiki manor is, would ya?" She asked, praying that he did.

"Why do you need to go there?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm living there right now," she replied.

"What's are your name?" He asked curiously.

"Rin Kurosaki." She answered. _What's with that huge creepy grin on his face? I have a feeling that it was probably a bad idea telling him my name._

"Did you say Kurosaki?" He asked.

"Yeah. Why?" She asked suspiciously.

"I think I'm going to call you little Ichii," the little girl chimed in happily.

"Can you fight?" He asked taking a step forward.

"A little."

She only knew a few hand to hand combat moves and the basics with a sword. "Good because we're going to fight. If I can't fight Ichigo then I'll settle for you. You might actually be a challenge for me since your his daughter and it seems that you have a nice amount of spiritual power behind ya," he said happily with an evil grin.

"Wait! What? I can't fight you. I don't even have a sword. Besides I can tell you this right now, _you will win,_" she said as she watched him draw his sword.

Rin didn't like coming off weak, but she wasn't stupid enough to die for her pride.

"You don't need a sword to fight," he retorted, taking off to attack her.

She couldn't believe how fast he was, and knew there was no way she could dodge his attack. She closed her eyes and braced for the worse, but hoped for the best. She waited for the pain of his sword slicing through her flesh, but the blow never came. She cracked her eyes open and was so glad to find Byakuya in front of her blocking the huge guy's sword with his own.

"Byakuya Kuchiki you'll have to wait until I'm done with this battle before you get a turn."

"Captain Zaraki I would prefer it if you did not barbarically attack my niece," Byakuya said jumping backwards and landing next to Rin.

Zaraki just ignored Captain tightwad and gave Rin a frown."Bringing in reinforcement is cheating."

"You almost killed me! And besides I didn't want to fight you in the first place, you stupid gay pirate!" She yelled.

"I'm not gay." _Well at least he admits that he's stupid,_ she thought laughing to herself.

"Besides I wouldn't have killed you. I would have stopped the fight the minute it got boring," he added.

Rin couldn't believe this guy. She was so pissed off. Thanks to Captain Pirate, Byakuya had to save her, proving his damn point about her not leaving the manor.

"That's not the point. I told you I couldn't fight and you didn't listen. And now the minute I get back to the manor, I going to hear it from him. Do you know what it's like getting a lecture from Mr. I'm a noble and have a stick up my butt?" Rin shouted, pointing at Byakuya who was scowling at her.

_Why does she have to insult me? _Byakuya thought.

Zaraki laughed at Rin's little rant. "I like ya, kid."

"Well, you're making it very hard for me to like you," Rin replied, earning her another deep laugh from him.

"Don't make fun of Byakkun. There's no stick up his butt," the little girl said jumping off of Zaraki shoulders and running to Byakuya's backside to point. "What's your name?" Rin asked the little girl.

"Kusajishi Yachiru. You're not Byakkun's girlfriend are you?"Yachiru asked frowning.

"No! He's my uncle," she answered.

"Good. Byakkun let's get something to eat," Yachiru said with a huge smile jumping on Byakuya's shoulders.

Just as fast as she jumped on him, Byakuya picked her up and put her back on the ground.

"Rin let's go," Byakuya said turning around walking away.

"I guess. I'll see you later, Captain Pirate," Rin said before she caught up with Byakuya.

Zaraki watched them walking away with a toothy smirk. _I can't wait until the next time we meet Rin Kurosaki._

Stillness surrounded Rin and Byakuya as they walked along the empty street. That was until Rin started to laugh.

"I didn't know you were quite the ladies' man. You know that was rather rude of you not to give her an answer. You probably broke her little heart," Rin stated. "If that big guy is her dad, you might have a small problem trying to take her out on a date."

Byakuya ignored her taunts.

After Rin calmed down, she gave him a genuine smile."Thanks for saving me back there though," she said seriously.

Byakuya glance at her for a second. "It was no problem."

"That's all your going to say. Where's the long lecture?" She asked.

"There's no point in wasting my time if you already know that you were in the wrong," he stated.

"I see," she said wondering if this was some sort of trick. Deciding it wasn't she pulled out the cupcake she got him. "Oh, I bought you this."

"I don't like sweets," he said flatly.

"Wow! That's amazing, but for some reason not surprising," she replied, putting the cupcake away. "So, are there only certain types of sweets that you don't like or is it pretty much every kind?" she asked.

"Pretty much every kind," he answered.

"So, what am I going to do with this cupcake? Do you think Sai or Miki would want it?" She said talking to herself.

"Who said I didn't want it?" Byakuya said still looking straight ahead.

"But you just said that you didn't like sweets."

"I never said I wouldn't eat it. It would be rude if I did not accept your gift." There was no way Byakuya was going to have her give a gift meant for him to another man.

"You really don't have to eat it," she said looking at the ground trying to hide her blush.

Of course Byakuya noticed Rin's slight embarrassment.

_Why does she blush from a simple statement? And why did she buy me a cupcake. I thought she didn't like me since she hardly ever looks at me in the face and avoids my touches._

The feeling to grab her by the chin and kiss her just to see how much more red her face could get pulsed through him, but he ignored it.

Making it back to the manor took alot longer then Byakuya thought it should have. If Rin only let him carry her then they would have been home sooner.

It was a little after ten when they made it. They agreed to have some time while they eat their sweets.

During the walk Rin figured she could try to be a little nicer to Byakuya since he did saved her.

Rin handed him the white frosted cupcake.

"Thank you," he said.

"You're welcome," she replied before she took a bite from her pink frosted cookie.

"You got frosting on your face," he stated.

"Where?" She asked.

"Here, let me wipe it for you," he said reaching up with his hand to the side of her lips causing her quickly jerked her head back.

"It's fine. I can do it myself," she said blushing.

_Why doesn't she let me touch her? She obviously doesn't have a problem with touching people since she hugged Renji and Hitsugaya so easily._ Byakuya thought feeling a little jealous.

"So, do you still have a crush on Hitsugaya?" He asked causally.

Rin' eyes went big for a second before she started to laugh. "No, that was a long time ago. I thought he was so cute back then. I mean I still think he's cute, but I just don't like him. Besides Renji told me he has a girlfriend," she said._ Toshiro was so last year. I moved to my uncle...God, I'm such a sick person. _

"So, is there anything between you and Renji?" Byakuya asked bluntly. He knew that he shouldn't care or ask, but he wanted to know.

"Nope, he's a nice guy and really good looking, but not my type." She said. _Yeah, it seems that my type are people closest me. _She thought wanting to punch herself in the face. Byakuya was relieved at hearing this.

"Why do you want to know?" Rin asked.

"Because I would like to know who I should expect to marry into this family. So, what type of guy do you go for?" He asked.

"I'm not telling you," She snapped looking away from him.

_She blushing again. Why does she look away from me?...Oh No! Why didn't I realize it before...She likes me. That would explain so much if so. I shouldn't feel happy about this. I shouldn't care. _Byakuya thought staring at her.

"Why do you want to know my type of guy?"

"So, I can keep an eye open for any noblemen looking for a wife," he said coolly.

"I'm not going to get married anytime soon," She said as she got an idea. _This is going to be so funny._ "Unless you can find me someone like Captain Pirate." She smiled brightly.

Byakuya choked on a piece of his cupcake he was he eating before swallowing it.

"Not funny," He stated.

"I'm serious. He's all man. You know he looks like he knows how to handle a women in bed. If you get want I mean," she said staring Byakuya in the eyes.

"I don't get what you mean care to explain," he said plainly.

Byakuya knew what she meant for the most part, but wanted to hear her explanation.

"I mean he looks like the type to have rough sex, but not too rough. Like, he'll give it to you hard enough to make it exciting and pleasurable. Oh, and he's probably quite large down under like the rest of his body." Rin winked trying not to laugh. 

_She has to be kidding... She is... look at her not trying to laugh. Rough sex? What would she know about that? Or any kind of sex? Is she not a virgin? _He thought. "You like having rough sex?" He asked frankly.

It was Rin's turn to choke on her food for a second before saying, "I don't know, never had sex before." She felt a little weird talking about her sex life with her uncle/ the guy she likes.

_So, that means I'll be your first...What the hell am I thinking? She will never lie beneath me. I will not betray Hisana, h_e thought.

"Do you like having rough sex?" She asked thinking it was only fair that she asked.

"That's none of your business."

Rin frowned at him. "Whatever. You shouldn't ask people questions if you not willing to answer the questions yourself. Besides you don't look like the rough type anyway. You probably cry like a girl after you do it." Rin teased.

Byakuya keep his stoic face and didn't respond to her insult.

Rin stood up. "Well, since it seems that you're out of stuff to say, I think I'm going to go to bed."

Right before she left the room, she turned and waved a goodbye. "Night."

Once she was gone, Byakuya in there in thought, drinking his tea.

_It's so hard for me not to tease to her back, which is why it's better if I don't say anything at all._ _I would rather make her hate me then disgrace Hisana._

A/N: Sorry if the chapter seemed a bit short. I like Zaraki's nickname: Captain Pirate. Anyway, Review and share your thoughts about the chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in the story. That means the characters or anything that has to do with the characters.

* * *

Chapter 4

Renji and her parents finally came back from their three day trip. Everyone was sitting down at the table, eating breakfast together.

"So Rin, how do you like the Soul Society so far?" Ichigo asked his daughter who was sitting across the table from him. "It's nice. I could see myself living here." Rin said. "That's good. I just want you to be happy." He said.

"Opps!" Rin said as she dropped her chopsticks on the floor.

"That's what you get for twirling them around. They're not drum sticks." Rukia said laughing a little.

Rin got up from her chair and bent over to pick them up. Byakuya glanced over and checked at her butt before he looked away. However Ichigo caught Byakuya causing him a frowned.

"Got them." She said standing back up. "Here's a new pair." Her mother said placing new ones near her meal.

"Thanks." Rin said placing the dirty ones away from her food on the table.

"So, what are your plans for today?" Rukia asked.

"Renji said he'll train me today." Rin said. "Don't you want your old man to teach you. I remember when you little and you used to bug all the time about it." Ichigo said.

"No because you always take it easy." Rin said.

"That's because I don't want to hurt you." Ichigo replied.

"Yeah, but how I'm going to get better if I don't get real practice in. Thanks for the offer though."

"I can train you." Byakuya said finally speaking. He usually sat at the table with them not saying a word unless Rukia or someone else asked him something. Ichigo frowned at hearing Byakuya's offer and thought. _I bet you would like to train her, you bastard. _

"Would you really, Nii-sama?" Rukia said. "Of course." He said. However he wished that he could take back his offer. He only offered because he didn't want Rin alone with Renji knowing how they could end up; such as how Toshiro and Rin ended up on his office floor.

"I think Renji would make an excellent teacher." Ichigo said before stuffing his face with food.

Byakuya glared at Ichigo for insulting him. "It's okay Uncle, I would rather practice with Renji, but thanks for the offer." Rin said. There was no way she was going to be alone with him. She knew there was a possible that the training could turn to close combat and she didn't want to touch him or have him touch her knowing how it would make her body feel.

"Rin, you should accept his offer." Rukia said. "She doesn't have too." Ichigo answered for her.

"It was generous offer from my brother who happens to be a very powerful Captain." Rukia said getting in Ichigo's face.

"Well, who cares? If she wants to practice with Renji, let her." Ichigo said getting in Rukia's face. "You are such an idiot." Rukia said punching him in his stomach before she walked out of the room.

"Don't hit me, women." Ichigo yelled chasing after Rukia.

"Well, that was pleasant." Rin said standing up. "Why don't you want to practice with me?" Byakuya asked feeling a little insulted. He knew that she like him, so he didn't understand why she didn't want to be alone with him. Plus, it was like what Rukia said, he was a powerful captain and on top of that one of the best flash steppers around.

"Renji would be more fun." Rin said lying.

"I thought you wanted to get better." He stated.

"I do, but I also want to have fun." She said before leaving the room.

Byakuya couldn't believe her. Here he was trying to help her and she refuses him. He knew he shouldn't care, but for some reason it did.

Rin was already outside the manor near the gate waiting for Renji. He told her that he would stop by around three.

"Someone really wants to practice?" Renji teased. "Well yeah. If there an opportunity to kick your ass then I'm going to take it."

Renji chuckled "Sorry to break it to you, but there is no way I'm going to let a little girl kick my ass."

"I'm not little."

"Says the baby."

"You're just really old."

"I'm not old."

"Says Father Time."

Renji shook his head knowing this conversion was going to go nowhere. "Follow me." He said walking off.

Renji brought Rin to a huge open field. "Here" Renji said handing Rin a regular katana.

"There is no better practice then actually fighting." He added. "I'm not going to go easy on ya." Rin said releasing some of her spiritual pressure. "Good because it's going to take everything you got in order to land a scratch on me." Renji said matching Rin's spiritual pressure.

Rin shot off the ground and went for the kill, but Renji easily blocked her attack.

"You gonna have to do better than that." Renji said taking a swing at her. She dodge the attack and landed about five feet from him.

Byakuya was in his office deciding if he should stop by and see how Rin was doing with Renji. _It would be a waste of my time if I go, but I am curious to see how skillful of a fighter she is._ He thought as he continued to work.

The fight between Rin and Renji intensified. Renji had to admit that Rin was doing a lot better then he excepted, but then again she had Ichigo as a dad and teacher.

"Well, Well, Well."

Rin was in the middle of an attack when she turned her head to see whose voice that belong too. Renji didn't noticed that Rin wasn't pay attention and tried to kick her thinking she would block or dodge it. Instead the kick landed on her side sending her flying into a nearby tree.

THUD!

"Rin! Are you okay!" Renji asked as he kneeled down next to her. It took a second for Rin to start breathing again since she had the wind knocked out of her.

"I'm fine." She said trying to stand back up. "Idiot, you can't get distracted during a fight no matter what." Renji said smacking the back of her head.

"Hey! Careful I just hit my head. I don't need any more brain damage." Rin said rubbing the back of her head. She knew tomorrow she was going to be sore. "Like you have a brain to damage." Renji murmured.

"Captain Zaraki may I ask why you are here besides distracting me?" Rin asked standing about ten feet from him and Yachiru who was on his shoulder.

"I felt your reiatsu and figured you were in a fight."

"So, you came to save me?" Rin questioned.

"Tch, don't think so highly of yourself. I came to fight you." He said with his famous grin. "Sorry, Captain Zaraki, but she's practicing with me." Renji said. He really didn't want to hear Ichigo or Rukia's mouth about how he let Rin get in a fight with Zaraki.

"No one is talking to you." Zaraki said glancing over at Renji before looking back at Rin.

"I told you already that you would win. I'm not that good." Rin said.

"We are going to fight." Zaraki ordered. "I don't think so." She replied stabbing the ground with her Kanata.

"Are you scared?" He asked. "No, but I don't feel like dying." She retorted. "I told you already that I would stop the fight before it got boring." Zaraki said drawing his sword. "Captain Zaraki, I don't Rin should fight you." Renji said getting a little nervous for Rin.

Zaraki knew that he could beat Rin easily, but that didn't matter to him. Usually he wouldn't waste his time fighting a weakling, but he wanted to push her to her limits for some reason. "Little Ichii is right, she not very good at fighting." Yachiru exclaimed from Zaraki's shoulder.

"Silence Yachiru. Go stand somewhere safe." Zaraki ordered. Yachiru jump off his shoulder landing next to Renji.

"Get Ready." Zaraki shouted as he took off and swung his sword down at Rin. Rin very quickly brought her katana up to meet his. However she was having a difficult time holding her it up since he had so much strength behind him.

Renji stood there with a horrified look on his face. He wasn't sure if he should stop the fight or let the fight continue. "I wouldn't stop Ken-chan if I were you. He seems to be having fun." Yachiru beamed.

Zaraki took another swing at Rin which she barely dodged.

"Is that all you can do is dodge?" Zaraki taunted. Rin was now pissed. She launched herself at him and tried to landed to cut him, but he caught her katana with his right hand. Rin was shocked and tried to pull back her katana, but his gripped was too tight. Rin brought her foot to his stomach, but he didn't even flinch. "What the hell are you?" She asked trying to get her katana back. _Holy Shit! He's a fucking machine. _

"You are really weak, aren't you?" Zaraki said throwing her katana along with her to the ground. Rin got back to her feet quickly and frowned at him. "No one calls me weak, but me. You stupid butt pirate!" Rin said releasing all of her spiritual pressure. A huge smile spread across Zaraki's face. "Now we're talking." He said before he attacked her again.

Rin and Zaraki's katana's clashed as the fight went on. Rin may have only known the basics when it came to a katana, but that's all she needed to know to fight. "Why are you taking it easy on me?" Rin yelled as she tried to kick him again. "I'm just trying to enjoy our little fight." He replied disarming Rin. Rin watched her katana fly across the field. Rin was pissed that she lost the fight even though she already knew that she was going to lose.

"Looks like you won." Rin said breathing hard. _Shit, I'm really tired. I don't think I have ever fought so much before in my life. _She thought staring at Zaraki. "Didn't I tell you that you don't need a katana to fight." Zaraki said. "Would you like to demonstrate?" Rin retorted.

Zaraki threw his katana away from him and said "There. Now you have no excuse not to fight me."

"Rin, I need to leave. I have a date in a little bit, so we should get you home." Renji said. _Thank god that I have a date tonight, it gives me a reason to stop this fight. I know for a fact if I bring Rin home with a busted up face. I'm going to look worst than her._

"Just go without her." Zaraki snapped. "I need to walk her home." Renji replied.

"I can walk her home. Now shut up and leave." Zaraki said as Rin tried to punch him in his face. Zaraki caught her fist causing Rin to use her other fist which he caught too. Zaraki kicked her in her stomach sending Rin flying across the field.

Rin hit the ground hard. _Fuck! I'm going to be really sore tomorrow._ She thought as she slowly stood up. "Renji, just go. I'll be fine, besides I have to teach Mr. Muscles here a lesson." Rin yelled despite the fact that she was in pain. Renji was debating with himself. He didn't want to be late for his date, but he didn't want to leave Rin. "Renji GO!" Rin yelled making up his mind for him.

"Captain Zaraki, just remember that Ichigo won't be too happy if Rin comes back black and blue." Renji said with a serious face.

"Whatever." Zaraki answered before he took off after Rin. Zaraki thought about beating her up pretty bad just so he could fight Ichigo. However he could never do such a thing to women no matter how badly he wanted to fight someone. Renji forced himself to leave knowing his date would be pissed if he was late. And if Renji learned anything in his life, it was never keep a woman waiting.

Rin saw Zaraki coming at her so she ran at towards him. She jump in the air and tried to kick him in his face, but he grab her by her ankle. Zaraki laughed as he held her upside down. "Put me down." She yelled. "Why so you can try some stupid weak attack again?" He asked frowning. Zaraki was getting really bored with her. She was disappointing him. He hopping she would surprise him like her father did. "No! So I can kick your ass."

Zaraki let go her ankle causing her face plant it. Rin was on the ground when she got an idea. She launched herself at his legs hopping to take him down, but it didn't work. Zaraki looked down at her. "You look like a dog in heat."

"You wish I would hump you!" She yelled as she stood up and jumped away from him. " "Look this fight isn't going anywhere. You're just too big and strong for me, okay. So, let's end this." Rin said pouting as she crossed her arms. She really did hate it when she couldn't win.

"I can't believe Ichigo had such a pussy kid." Zaraki said seriously.

"Excuse me?"

"You're nothing, but a pussy."

Rin frowned at him. She wasn't sure if he there was a double meaning to his words.

"I'm not a pussy. I have one, but I'm not one. I was just trying to end a pointless fight." She said glaring at him.

"I'll tell you when the fight is over." He said as he kicked Rin in her side just hard enough to send her flying again. "That's it." She yelled as she jump at him making it look like she was going to kick him in his face, but jumped over him. She quickly turned around as landed a very hard kick to his back. Zaraki stumbled forward and Rin took this chance to tackle him. Zaraki couldn't believe she actually brought him to the ground. Rin landed on his back. "I think I won." She said as she tried to get off of him. "I don't think so." Zaraki said rolling over, so Rin was underneath him.

A small blushed appeared on Rin's face at the fact that he was straddling her.

"Get off of me!" She yelled. He didn't have his all his weight on her since he was on his knees sitting up.

"That wasn't too bad, but you're still very weak." Zaraki said looking into her eyes. He had to admit to himself that she did a lot better then he thought she would. He knew if she actually train, Rin would be a very good fighter.

"Do you want me to kick your ass again?" She asked trying to crawl out from under him. Zaraki let out a loud laugh "If that's what you call kicking my ass than you're going to have some problems."

"I can't move." She whined. "That's the point." He said keeping enough weight on her so she couldn't wiggle out.

"Now who looks like a dog in heat." Rin replied with a smirk. "If I were a dog in heat I wouldn't be on top of you. I would be behind you while you're on all fours as I rode you." He said leaning his face forward stopping only a few inches from Rin's face. Rin's smirk turned into a frown.

"That's where you're wrong." She said.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"First off there is no way I would be able to support myself if you were pounding me from behind. Second, you would have to have a penis in order to have sex with me." She said laughing as Zaraki glared at her. "I'm sorry. I was kidding. I'm sure you have a penis, maybe." She said as she continued to laugh.

"Whatever." "So, do you plan on staying on top of me all night?" She asked.

"Byakkun!"

Both Zaraki and Rin turned their head and saw Yachiru clinging to Byakuya's head. Byakuya gently picked up Yachiru and put her back on the ground. "Get off of me." Rin whispered to Zaraki who was ignoring her.

"Rin, where is Renji?" Byakuya asked flatly.

"He left a while ago." She answered.

"So, then you pick a fight with a captain?" Byakuya coldly asked. He was pissed off. The last thing he wanted to see was Rin underneath Zaraki. However he knew better then to express it. _Out of all the men, it had to be Zaraki. This is why I wanted to train her, so I didn't have to see this. I know that shouldn't care, but I do. _

"I didn't. He started." Rin said pointing at Zaraki. "It's almost dinner time. We're leaving." He said before he started to walk off.

"You heard the man. Get off of me."Rin said.

"Like I listen to him. Besides I like being on top of you" Zaraki said loud enough so Byakuya could hear him. Zaraki was really itching for a good fight.

"Captain Zaraki let me remind you that Rin is a member of the Kuchiki clan and you will show respect to her." Byakuya said not even brothering to turn to face him.

"Don't worry, I'll _show _her something alright." Zaraki said with a grin. He was really trying to get under Byakuya's skin.

Byakuya knew what Zaraki was trying to pull, but that didn't mean he didn't want to cut out Zaraki's tongue. It just made his blood boil at the thought of Zaraki and Rin. What probably didn't help was the conversation Rin and him had last night about Zaraki.

"I suggest you remove yourself from Rin." Byakuya said as he turned around to look at him.

"Fight me!"

"It would be a waste of my time."

Zaraki frowned. "Stupid nobleman."

"I want to go home, so get off of me you big gorilla." Rin whined. "Fine.." Zaraki said as he got off of her. Rin stood up only to have Zaraki pick her up.

"I told Renji that I would walk you home. Come Yachiru." Zaraki added as he headed for her house

"That doesn't mean that you have to carry me. And besides the manor is that way." Rin said pointing in the opposite direction that Zaraki was walking.

"It is unnecessary for you to walk her home. So, you can put her down." Byakuya stated walking towards them. "Am I making you jealous?" Zaraki said bringing Rin's head to his chest. Rin blushed.

"I would never be jealous of you." Byakuya said callously.

"Then you don't mind me carrying her." Zaraki said walk off. Byakuya was so tempted to kick Zaraki's ass, but let out a big sigh as he walked along Zaraki. There was no way Byakuya was going leave Rin alone with Zaraki.

"Thanks for the lift." Rin said as Zaraki put her back on her feet. She was glad that Zaraki carried her since she was really tired.

"Yeah whatever." Zaraki said a little sad as he walked off. The whole way to the manor Zaraki was trying to get Byakuya to fight him, but Byakuya wouldn't budge.

"Come Rin." Byakuya said as he walked through the gates. "Next time we fight. I'm going to win." She called out to Zaraki. Zaraki didn't reply as he continued to walk away.

"You should clean yourself up before you join us for dinner." Byakuya stated once they were in the manor.

"Yeah that's a good idea." She said feeling a little light headed. _That fight must have worn me down pretty bad. _

Byakuya noticed Rin's expression "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." She said softly as she walked off. Rin suddenly blackout and was about to hit the floor, but Byakuya caught her just in time. He picked her up and carried her to her room. _Idiot. Why did she push herself so hard? She must be exhausted. I can't believe that I didn't notice that she wasn't feeling well...I'm sure with a little rest she will be fine though, but I should call a doctor just in case._ He thought as he left Rin's room.

* * *

A/N: Isn't Byakuya such a nice guy? Anyways, please **Review **if you want. Sorry if the chapter wasn't that great, but don't worry because it will get better. The story needs to build.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in the story. That means the characters or anything that has to do with the characters.

A/N: Thanks you for the Reviews!!!!!!!!!!! Anyway, I hope you like the chapter.

* * *

Chapter 5

It was three in the morning as Byakuya laid in bed awake; he waiting for the sadness in his heart to fade away. He had just dreamt about the day Hisana died. It always broke his heart whenever he had that dream or any dream about Hisana. The dreams only reminded him that they could never be together. He closed his eyes trying to back to sleep, but he reopened them when he heard someone in the hall.

Byakuya frowned knowing who it was. _Why is she up? The doctor said she wouldn't wake up until late tomorrow. _He threw the blankets off of him and got out of bed.

"Why are you up?" Rin heard a voice asked behind her. Even though it was dark, Rin knew who voice that belong too. _Why must his bedroom be near mine?_

"I'm thirsty." Rin barely manged to say. _Man, my mouth is really dry._

"Go back to bed and I'll will bring you some water."

"No, I need lots of water." She said as she continued to walk along the wall. Rin knew there was no way a small glass of water was going to satiate the thirst she had. _I just want water!.... Why must the kitchen be so far away?! _Rin thought crying mentally. She was in so much pain from being sore, but knew she had to continue on if she wanted that water.

Byakuya stood there watching her walk at a snail's pace. _Why must she be difficult? It must be a trait inherited from her father. I don't understand how I think I have feelings for her. She nothing like Hisana. Hisana was a quiet, kind, calm woman and whenever I asked something of her, she never told me no. Look at her, she's clearly in pain and can barely walk. She should still be asleep recovering from her fight and yet she up walking around the house at three in the morning. Idiot!_

All of sudden Rin was scooped up by two strong arms. _He's your uncle....no nasty thoughts....Why must he be shirtless?!....._

"What are you doing?" She barely manage asked.

"You need to stay off of your feet." He said as he made his to the kitchen. The Kuchiki doctor told him and her parents that she shouldn't wake up until midday tomorrow and all she needed was some rest to get better. Which is why Byakuya was a little surprise to see her up, walking around.

"Thank you." She said as her body relaxed in his arms. Rin was too sore and tired to care or fight with him. However that didn't mean she wasn't blushing like an idiot.

"It's nothing."

They finally made it into the kitchen. Byakuya sat Rin on a counter before he grabbed a glass and filled it up with water. "Here"

Rin quickly grabbed the glass from Byakuya and greedily chugged it down. "More please." She said sticking out the glass. Byakuya took the glass and filled it up again. After Rin's fifth glass of water she told Byakuya she was good.

"Stop it Ichigo!" A playful voice said. "You know you like it."

Rin's face was contorted in disgust as she and Byakuya turned their heads to Ichigo and Rukia when they entered the kitchen.

"That's so gross and wrong." Rin stated. "Rin!" Ichigo and Rukia both said in surprise. "Why are you up? You should still be asleep." Rukia said walking over to her. "Yeah, why is she up?" Ichigo said eyeing Byakuya, not liking the fact that he was shirtless. Byakuya just ignored Ichigo and turned his attention to Rin and Rukia.

"I just needed some water."

"What the hell were you thinking!?" Rukia demanded. "What are you talking about?"

"Why did you pick a fight with Captain Zaraki?"

"I didn't. He started it." "You need to be more careful. " Rukia stated. "But I'm fine." Rin said. _That's why she could barely walk._ Byakuya thought sarcastically.

"Your mother is right. You need to be more careful and stop fighting so much. I don't like seeing my daughter getting her ass kicked." Ichigo added. "I didn't get my ass kicked. He just got lucky." Rin snapped at her dad. "You got your ass kicked." Ichigo stated flatly causing Rin to glare at him. Rukia knew she needed to intervene before Rin and Ichigo went at it.

"It's late, Rin you should get back to bed." Rukia said patting Rin on her right knee.

"Why, so I can have a nightmare about old people doing it." Rin replied sarcastically. Rukia smacked Rin upside her head knowing what she was referring to. "Aw! What was that for?"

"For insulting me and your father." "It's true. No kid should ever know that their parents are in a sex'n mood."

"Sex is perfectly normal between marry people. But you, you are _never_ allowed to do it even when you are married!" Ichigo added. _That's realistic_ Rukia thought rolling her eyes at her husband.

Byakuya glared at Ichigo this time. He didn't care how normal sex was; he didn't appreciate the fact that Ichigo was being intimate with Rukia in his house.

"Okay just stop right there, please. I don't want to hear the word sex leave my father's mouth. So, with that I'm going to leave now. Goodnight everyone." Rin said jumping off the counter. However her legs gave out from underneath her, luckily Rukia caught her before she fell to the ground. "Let me take her" Byakuya said scooping Rin in his arms before he started to walk off. Rin wanted to protest, but she really didn't want stay around a have a talk about sex with her parents. "Hey, where do you think you're going?!" Ichigo called out.

"She needs to go back to sleep." Byakuya replied as he continued to walk away.

"Get back here. I'll tuck her in! You pervert!" Ichigo yelled about to go after him, but Rukia grabbed Ichigo's hand.

"I think we should get back to bed too." She whispered seductively. Ichigo debated with himself for a second. "Think you can handle another round?" He asked smirking. "Can you?" She teased back as he threw her over his shoulder.

Byakuya made to Rin's room and placed her back in her bed. "Sleep." He told her before he turned around to leave. However he stopped in his tracks when Rin grabbed his left hand.

"What?" He asked facing her. Rin didn't know what to say. Hell, she wasn't sure why she even stopped him. "Ah....Ah....Thanks for your help" She blurted out, blushing like an idiot. Byakuya glanced at their hands before he brought his eyes to her face. He didn't want to admit it, but he was enjoying holding hands with her.

"It was nothing. You should go to sleep now" He said, pulling his hand out of hers.

Rin let out a big sigh once Byakuya was gone. She laid there, staring at the ceiling in deep thought. _All I need to do is act normal around him and there shouldn't be any problems. This has to be the worst summer ever. Life is so unfair. The hottest guy I ever laid my eyes on just happens to be my uncle. I can't believe I'm attracted to him. What's so great about him? He's not that special....so, what if his voice is sexy enough to your melt heart or the fact that he is smart and gorgeous. Or that a simple touch from him can make you weak in the knees. Oh, let's not forget about how strong and powerful he is. And that body......NO!.....GOD DAMN IT!!!....Stupid teenage hormones!!...... I need to stop thinking about him! I know, I'll just think about something else....like Cats... baby sea turtles.... the color blue... red... cherry blossoms... trees... yard.... manor...... bedroom.... bed..._As Rin continued to list random items, she eventually fell asleep and drifted off to dreamland.

* * *

"Long time no see, my sexy dream man." Rin called out to him. It was funny, Rin honestly didn't know what he looked like; she just assumed that he was hot. To her he just looked like a shadow man. "Hey." He said walking up to her.

"How are you feeling? " He added. "Okay" Rin replied, sitting on the grassy field beneath her. "Rin, I think you should tell Byakuya how you feel." He stated flatly.

"Excuse me?!" _How many times do we need to have this conversation._ Rin thought letting out a sigh.

"I sense how conflicted you are and it could put you at ease if you told him your feelings." "That's where you're wrong. If I told him my feelings then it would only create more problems for me. It's already disgusting that I have feelings for him to begin with. And why should you care if I conflicted?" She asked softly looking out at the horizon.

"Because you and I are one. Plus, he might have feelings for you. I have seen the way he looks at you." He said sitting down next to her. _Of course we one. You're in my head._ "What are you talking about? He doesn't look at me any differently than anyone else."

"You're wrong. He does. "

"It doesn't matter. It's not like we can be together anyway." Rin didn't want to ponder on what if situations. Even if Byakuya did like her; there was no way they could be together. "Changing the subject, what's up with the change of scenery?" Rin asked looking around. They were sitting an open grass field with lots of different kind of flowers and a bunch of cherry blossom trees.

"It appears that we're connecting better." "Okay.... what does that even mean?"

"You're find out...hopefully." He said putting his hands behind his head as laid on his back. "Ah, still as mysterious as ever. So, am I going to hear your name today?" She asked laying down next to him. "Its............"

"Yeah, I didn't catch that." "I guess we're not that connected yet." He said rolling over on to his side, so he faced her. "Your inside my mind. I don't know how much more connected we need to be." She said pointing to her head causing him to chuckle. They both laid there talking to each other until Rin awoke.

* * *

_Okay, I'm going to learn his name. It's starting bug the hell out of me that I don't know it. _Rin forced herself out of bed despite that she was still a little sore. After she showered and got dressed, she went to go get some breakfast.

"Sorry Rin, but we ate breakfast about an two hours ago. If you want I can make you something." Her mother told her. "It's okay." "Nonsense. Come back in thirty minutes and I'll have food ready for you" Rukia said before she headed off to the kitchen. "Thanks mom." Rin called out. "No problem honey."

Rin decided to use this time to explore the massive manor. She's been wanting to explore the place since she arrived and figured now would be a good time. As she wondered, she came across a library and a bunch of empty rooms. To her surprise, she stumbled upon a room full of paintings and blank canvases. She looked around the room and saw a bunch of paint brushes with dry paint on them_. I wonder who uses this room? Byakuya? _Rin studied some of the paintings and had to admit they were really good. She really liked the one with the cherry blossom trees that the flower petals falling from them.

"Rin sama." Rin snapped her head around. "Yes."

"You shouldn't be in this room." Rin gave the old servant a confused looked. "Why?"

"Byakuya sama doesn't want anyone this room unless it is to clean it." He explained "Oh, is Byakuya embarrassed of his work?" "He didn't paint these." "Oh, so who did?" "His late wife, Hisana sama."

_Whoa! Wait a minute! Wife?! He was married?! Why the hell haven't I heard about this?! _"Did she just pass away recently?" Rin figured it would be best to ask the servant then Byakuya or anyone else since it might be a touchy subject.

"No, it's been awhile. Now, I think you should get going. I need to clean the place." "Sorry." "Oh, please don't apologize. It's just I don't want Byakuya sama to get upset if he found out that someone was in here. So, it would be wise not to bring this up to him" _  
_"I understand. Well, excuse." She said before leaving. _I can't believe Byakuya had a wife. I have so many questions. But for now I guess I'll wait to ask any of them. _

By the time Rin returned to her mother, breakfast was finished. "Eat up" Her mother said. Rin sat down at the table with her mother and began to eat. "Hey, where's dad?"

"Oh, he and nii-sama had to attend a meeting. There's been a recent increase in hollow activity in Karakura."

"Hm, do you know why?" "No, but maybe your father might when he returns. Hey, could you do me a favor?"

_So, that's why she made me breakfast. _"Yeah, no problem. So, what do I have to do?" Rin asked taking a bit of her breakfast. "Around noon, I need you to make a deliver for me."

* * *

_Why did have to agree to this?_ Rin thought as she made her way to the Sixth division headquarters. She strolled along holding a lunchbox in her left hand. If she knew that she would be visiting Byakuya then she wouldn't have agree. Don't get her wrong, she _liked_ being around Byakuya which is why she didn't _want_ to be around him.

Rin finally made to the Sixth division headquarters and was now standing outside Byakuya's office. She slowly raised her hand to knock on the door, but the door pulled open and a man barged out, knocking her on her butt.

"Rin?"

Rin looked up at the man who said her name. She couldn't believe it.

"Yumichika?"

"The one and only." He said flipping his hair. "You look so different." Rin said looking away from him trying to hide her blush. His hair was a lot longer and he had bangs now. _Fuck, when did he get so hot? _Yumichika noticed this and smirked "Are you saying that I look more beautiful since the last time you saw me?"

_Yes. _"No. I'm saying you don't look as fruity with those feathers on your face and that ugly orange thing."

"My, my, jealous is very unbecoming of a young women." He sticking out his right hand to help her up. Rin grabbed his hand and couldn't help to blush even more.

"Is there a reason why you're staring at me?" Rin asked.

"It's just that I'm sad; Renji lied to me. He said you had become a beautiful women. But you look the same except now you have boobs. " He answered putting his face directly in front of chest.

"I guess five years wasn't enough time for you to become pretty." He added.

"Well, not all of us can become beautiful young girls like you. So, how 's your boyfriend doing?" Rin said shoving his head away from her chest. She always made fun of Ikkaku and Yumichika by calling them lovers.

"I told you already, we aren't lovers. You dirty girl." He said poking her forehead. "Could have fooled me." She mumbled. "Well, it was nice seeing you again, but I have work to do. Plus, I don't want anyone to think that you are my girlfriend." He said walking off.

"Don't worry, no one would ever think that. Everyone already knows you take it up the ass!" She replied. "Make sure you stop by our division to say hi to Ikkaku. He's been wanting to see you since he heard that you arrived." He called out before he turn around a corner. _Damn, Renji was right. _Yumichika thought.

Byakuya sat there at his desk the whole time wanting to kick Yumichika in his face for calling Rin ugly. _Sure, she wasn't super sexy, but that didn't mean she wasn't easy on the eyes. And how dare he stare at her chest so openly. And why she was blushing like that?_ Byakuya thought feeling slightly only wanted Rin's eyes on him. He knew that he was being selfish, because they could never have a relationship. And yet he enjoyed the fact that she fancied him even though he shouldn't.

"Do you need something?" Byakuya asked her. Rin turned her attention to Byakuya "Yeah, mom said to stop by and give you this." She said holding up the lunchbox.

"Well, come in and shut the door." Rin walk over to his desk and handed him the lunchbox. _It's been awhile since I had Rukia's cooking. _Byakuya unwrapped the cloth and opened the container to see what Rukia made him. _Is she trying to make me fat?_ He thought as he looked at how much food. There was enough food for two, maybe three people.

"That's a lot of food. Mom must think you're not eating enough." Rin said eyeing the food. "Sit and have lunch with me." He said bluntly. Rin blushed "No thanks, it's your lunch"

"There's enough food for the both of us." "I don't have chopsticks." Rin said trying to find an excuse to leave. Every time she was around Byakuya, she couldn't help but to get all giddy on the inside.

"We can share. Now grab a chair and sit." He ordered. Byakuya thought this would be a good chance to spend time with her. For some reason she seemed to relax him. Rin sighed knowing there was no point in arguing with him. She put her chair near Byakuya's but not too close.

Byakuya took the first bite before he picked up some more food with his chopsticks.

"Eat."

"Excuse me?" Rin said shocked. _There is now way in hell that I'm going to let him feed me. _"Just hand me the chopsticks and I can feed myself."

"Eat." Byakuya repeated holding the food near her mouth waiting for her to take the food.

Rin wasn't sure what to do. She could always make a run for it. _There isn't anything wrong with this, right??? It's not liking he is using his mouth to feed me._ She thought before she took the food into her mouth.

_So, she can listen_ . Byakuya thought as he held back a smirk. He found it so cute how she blushed over something as little as this. They sat there eating and talking, well mostly Rin talked. "Mom said something about having a guest over tonight."

"Yes, so make sure you're home by six." "Who's coming over?" Rin asked. "My grandfather."

"That's cool. Wait, if he's your grandfather that makes him my great grandfather. Man, he must be really old."

"Rin, it would wise if you behave yourself tonight."

"You make me sound like I'm some kind of punk."

"You are your father's daughter." "Damn right I am." Byakuya sighed mentally _Yup she is defiantly her father's daughter. _"I'm done eating. You can have the rest." He said setting the chopsticks down. "I'm done to." Rin said standing up.

"Where are you going?"

"Not sure." She said. "Make sure you're home before six."

"Got it. Well, I'll see ya later."

Byakuya sat there watching Rin leave. He found it odd how Rin was always looking for an excuse not to be near him. Most people would go out of their way to be near the person they liked, but not her. He figured that she must just be really shy.

* * *

A/N: Tonight's dinner at the Kuchiki manor should be interesting lol. Share your thoughts. REVIEW....please^_^


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in the story. That means the characters or anything that has to do with the characters.

A/N: Okay, I just want to say Thank You to the people who reviewed so far. I'll really appreciate it ^-^ I'm sorry for not updating sooner which is why I made this chapter a little bit longer. Well, enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 6

After leaving the Sixth Division Rin decided to make her way to the Eveleth division. Paying a visit to Ikkaku seem like a good way to kill time until tonight's dinner. Upon arriving at the Eveleth Division Rin noticed that the division was in a lot better shape then she imagined it would be in.

"Excuse me, you wouldn't happen to know where a man named Ikkaku is?" She asked the first shinigami she saw. "Yeah, he somewhere in the main building." He answered. "Okay thanks."

"Hey, check her out." "I wonder who she is?" "Who cares, maybe she could come back to my place later and polish my sword for me." _The men here sure aren't shy about saying what they're thinking. Sick Bastards._ Rin thought as she entered the building.

"I wonder what she sounds like when she moans?" another man added. "Something like this... OH PLEASE, HARDER " His buddy replied in a high girly voice. "I'll tell you what I sound like. I sound like your damn mother!" Rin yelled at them. How dare they make fake sex sounds of her. These stupid monkeys were just asking to get their asses kicked.

"What did you say bitch?" said a fat bald man. "You heard me or are you too stupid to understand what I said and need me to explain it to you?" She wasn't scared him, she could easily take this guy on. "It seems that I have to teach you how you're suppose to talk to a man." He sneered. "Wouldn't you have to be a man in order to do that?" She said smirking. "Oh, I'm going to enjoy this." He said before charging at her.

Zaraki's office door flew opened as a low rank shinigami barged in "Captain, come quickly! There's a female getting in fights with some of the men." Big grin appeared on Zaraki's face knowing who the female was. "It's fine. I already sent some people to retrieve our little guest."

Rin couldn't believe it, after she kicked that one fat guy's ass. Another guy started something with her and then another. As much fun as she was having beating up these assholes, she was starting to get tired.

"I usually wouldn't waste my time fighting a female, but I can make an exception for you." Rin stood there shocked. _This guy can't be serious. He's huge. He must be at least seven foot two and three hundred pounds of pure muscle. _Getting in a fighting stance, Rin was ready to take on Mr. Muscles.

"You touch her and I'll make sure that's the last thing you touch." Glancing behind her, Rin couldn't help but to smile. "Ikkaku!" Rin shouted as she ran at him with open arms, forgetting about the fight she was in.

"Let go of me!" Ikkaku said trying to pry her off of him. "Wait, why does Ikkaku get a hug when I didn't get one?" Yumichika whined. "Because he doesn't call me ugly." Rin said letting go of Ikkaku.

"Woman, our fight isn't over with." The huge guy bellowed. "Your fight _is_ over with and if any of you bastards lay a finger on her. I'll kill you!" Ikkaku yelled, eyeing all the men.

"Let's get out of here and go somewhere less loud and ugly." Yumichika said grabbing Rin's hand, pulling her along. "Keep your hands to yourself." Ikkaku snapped yanking Rin away from him.

"You know you're not her father." Yumichika stated as they continued their way to his captain's office. "No shit. I'm too cool to be her dad if anything I'm like her big brother. And big brothers are suppose to protect their little sisters from perverted men." Ikkaku stated as he nodded his head, agreeing with himself. "But I'm your best friend."

"Which is exactly why I need to protect her from you." "You're such an idiot." "Hey, don't call me an idiot!" "I see that you guys are the same as ever." Rin commented.

"Of course woman. You on the other hand have changed way too much." "Changed how?" Rin asked raising an eyebrow. "Your boobs. You shouldn't them! It isn't right!" "Now, Now Ikkaku, Rin's boobs are beautiful." Yumichika added. "See! This is why you shouldn't have them." Ikkaku pointed out. "Can we please stop talking about my boobs, it's very weird."

"Fine. So, tell me why your here?" Ikkaku asked frankly. "I thought I would stop by and say hi to you." "You shouldn't have come here by yourself." He replied. _I know the captain would just love to fight the one and only Ichigo Kurosaki's daughter. _"I can take care of myself." Rin pouted. "Maybe against weaklings." Yumichika added, thinking the same thing as Ikkaku.

"We're here." Ikkaku said stopping in front of a door to his left. _These guys haven't really change. Ikkaku is still the manliest dork ever and Yumichika is still flamboyant as ever._ Rin thought looking at the two of them.

"Captain, this is Rin Kurosaki. The troublemaker." Ikkaku said once they all were in Zaraki's office. "I'm not a troublemaker." "Did you come here looking for another fight?" Zaraki asked with a big grin.

"No"

"You-you fought our captain." Yumichika stuttered with surprised eyes. "Yeah. I really didn't have a choice. Oh and I almost won." Rin said proudly. "You weren't even close to winning. So, if you're not here for a rematch then why are you creeping around my division?"

"I'm not creeping. I just came by to say hi to Ikkaku since I heard he _missed_ me a bunch and has been _dying_ to see me." Rin teased. "Who told you that crap women! Like I would ever miss a dumbass!" Ikkaku yelled trying to sound manly.

"You know you missed me." Rin said. "How does Little Ichii know Cueball and Yun-Yun?" Yachiru chimed in, jumping on to Ikkaku's head. "Through her parents da." Ikkaku replied, pulling her off his face.

"Rin how about we have a little match ourselves, so I can see how much you improve since our last fight?" Yumichika asked. "No, you're just looking for an excuse to touch her." Ikkaku stated, shaking his head in disappointment at his friend. "Shut up Ikkaku, jezz...And sure I'll fight you. Just don't go crying to your mom when I kick your ass."

"Such ugly words from an ugly girl."

"And such gay words for a gay man"

"Can the three of you shut up and get the hell out of my office." Zaraki snapped. "Come on." Yumichika said grabbing Rin's right hand and pulling her out of the office. Ikkaku followed right behind them at Yumichika.

"Cueball is like Little Ichii's mom." Yachiru laughed as she watched the door closed . "Whatever" Zaraki replied.

* * *

Panting heavily and using her knees as support, Rin looked at Ikkaku who also was looking tired himself. Her battle with Yumichika ended with him winning since he disarmed her. And right now she was fighting Ikkaku.

"Just give up" Rin shouted at him. "Tch, you give up woman." "Not a chance baldy"

"DON'T CALL ME BALDY, YOU STUPID BRAT!" He yelled launching an attack at her. She quickly dodge the attack, landing ten feet away from him.

"Can the two of you hurry up. I'm getting hungry" Yumichika complained. Speaking of food, Rin remembered that she needed to be home before six. "What time is it?" She asked Yumichika, wiping her sweat from her forehead. "Five forty." _Oh Shit! I'm Dead!_

"Ikkuka, I got to go. We'll finish this up later." Rin said,dropping the katana in her hand on the ground before she ran off. "Where the hell are you going?!" He yelled. "Home!"

* * *

_Crap!!! I'm so dead!!! _Rin thought jumping over the manor wall. She didn't have any time to waste waiting on the guards to open the gate. "HEY, You can't do that!!" One of the guards yelled at her. "I just did!!!" She yelled back. She knew either her mom or Byakuya was going to kill her, she was hoping it was her mom. She sprinted through the house and ran straight for the dining room. She threw the door opened and froze when she felt everyone's eyes on her, causing her feel uncomfortable.

"Where have you been?!" Rukia demanded.

"I'm so sorry. I really wanted to be on time. I lost track of time." Rin explained in one breathe.

_What am I going to do with her? Byakuya told me, he made it very clear to her that she had to be here before six._ _And as her mother I should punish her, but what I'm going to tell her seems like punishment enough I suppose._

"I'm going to clean myself up before I join you guys." Rin added. "You're fine the way you are. Now take a seat." Byakuya ordered. He wasn't about her to let her miss dinner on top of being late.

Rin wanted cried as she saw the only seat open was in between who she assumed was her great grandfather and Byakuya.

_Did she honestly think she could waltz in? I told her to be here before six and yet she shows up twenty minutes late. There's no excuse for such behavior. No matter now I suppose. _Byakuya thought as his eyes followed her across the room.

"Bring her some food." Ginrei instructed one of the servants. "It has been awhile since I last saw you. And now I hear that you want to become a shinigami." He stated as Rin took her seat. "I'm thinking about it."

"Well, I think you could make an excellent shinigami." "So, do I." Rin replied with a big grin. "However that doesn't mean it will happen." He said causing Rin to drop her head. _Thanks for destroying a girl's self-confidence._

"So, did you kick Ikkaku's butt?" Ichigo asked. He was hoping that she did that way he could later harass the shit out of Ikkaku about it. "Not exactly. I ran off when I remembered that I had to be here." Rin answered sheepishly. "You might as well have finished the fight since you were going to be late anyway."

"Ichigo, don't encourage her behavior." Rukia scolded. "I'm just saying." He said before taking a bite of some his food. "So, what's happening in Karakura?" Rin asked trying to change the subject. "It seems that there's been increase in Hollows." Ichigo answered. "I know that much, but what's causing the increase?" "We not sure. Rin, I'm sorry" "Sorry for what?" Rin was confused as to why her father was apologizing.

"We going to have to go back to Karakura." Ichigo stated. "And by we, you mean you and mom, right?"

"No. I mean you, your mother and me."

"Why?!" Her parents couldn't do that to her. Okay maybe they could, but it wasn't fair_. They said I could stay here all summer and now I have to go back. And I'm still not sure if I want to become a shinigami _"I'm sorry, but me and your mother and a few other shinigami have been assigned to investigate the Hollow trouble. And it doesn't seem fair to you to have you stay here by yourself since we don't know how long we going to be."

As much as she wanted to protest, she kept her mouth shut. What could she say. In a way she was a little happy about going home since she wouldn't have to be around Byakuya and all his sexiness. And yet she didn't want to leave him which is why she knew it was actually a good thing that she's going home. "When do we leave?" She asked impassively. "Tonight after dinner." Her mother answered. Rukia felt bad for her daughter. She knew that Rin wanted to stay here since Rin was having fun, but there was nothing she could do. Orders are orders. Besides Rin still could make her mind up about being a shinigami in the World of the Living. Nobody talked after that for a little while and Ginrei was the first one to break the silence.

"Rin, how do feel about marriage?"

Rin choked on her water for a second before she swallowed it. "I think marriage is great when you find someone love." She replied looking at Ginrei. Byakuya wanted to glare at his grandfather. He had a pretty good idea of what his grandfather was trying to pull.

"What a childish answer. Do you think you can marry whoever you want?" He asked. "Well yeah." "Of course she can." Ichigo added, he didn't like where this conversation was going. "Wrong, she is nobility and therefore she has to marry another noble."

"She can marry whoever she wants. Rukia married me and I'm not a noble." Ichigo replied. "True, but your status as a shinigami made up for it." Ginrei retorted. "Well, she going to marry whoever she wants." Ichigo stated not trying to raise his voice. He didn't care if Rin was technically a member of Kuchiki clan; she had the right to marry whoever she wanted."Young man, you knew very well what was excepted of you and your future children when you married a member of this family. Did you not?"

"I don't care. I'm her father and I will say who she can marry." Ichigo said with a serious face. Ginrei knew for now it was best to drop the subject. There no point in talking to someone who wasn't going to listen.

"Excuse me, but I think I have a say in this. I'll decided who I can marry." Rin stated. "No, I will say who you can marry." Ichigo snapped at Rin. "No I will, old man!" Rin replied angrily. "Old Man?! You will show me respect, I'm your father. Which is why I know what's best for you." Ichigo yelled, standing up. "Well, I know what's best for me too, Old MAN!"

"I'm not old! Besides I'm only trying to protect you!" Ichigo yelled. "That's not protecting me! That's just you controlling my life! How did I ended up with such an idiot father!" She yelled back.

A vein in Rukia's head was now twitching in irritation at how these two were acting right now. It reminded her of how Ichigo and his dad would fight minus the hitting. "You're such an awful daughter! Why couldn't I have a son?!" "Well, excuse me for being born!!! It's not like I had a choice! If you want to blame someone, blame yourself!"

"You two, shut hell up and sit down!" Rukia yelled, slamming her fist on the table. Instantly, both Ichigo and Rin sat back down and closed their mouths.

Finally, dinner conclude around seven much to everyone's relief. "Byakuya, I would like a word with you." Ginrei said standing up. Byakuya just nodded his head and followed him out of the room.

Once Byakuya and Ginrei were outside and no one was around, Ginrei got straight to the point "You should marry Rin." Byakuya figured this was the reason why his grandfather wanted to talk to him and brought up the subject of marriage to Rin.

"I'll will save us both words. That will never happen."

"Why not?" Ginrei asked. "You seen the way she behaves."

"I have and if I recall when you were child, you used to be very hot headed." "So, you want me to marry a child?" "Don't put words in my mouth. She obvious not a child. Young, but not a child."

"She is young. So, why would she want to settle down?" "I didn't say to marry her right now. I simply suggesting that you should court her."

"She is Rukia's daughter" Translation: She's the niece of my dead wife. Ginrei knew that Byakuya would have a problem with Rin being Hisana's niece and he sympathize with him at the fact. However Byakuya needed to get over it and look at the bigger picture.

"So, then you don't have feelings for her?" Ginrei questioned. "Of course not"

"Then my old eyes must have been deceiving me."

Byakuya wanted to glare at his grandfather, but knew better. He keep his stoic face not giving anything away. Ginrei had to hold back a smirk knowing he was right. He saw the way Byakuya looked at Rin as she entered the room for dinner.

"You will eventually have to remarry and have an heir. So, you might as well pick someone you have feelings for." Ginrei stated.

"When the time comes, I _will_ remarry and produce an heir, rather if I care for the woman or not for it my duty as the head of the clan." Byakuya stated emotionless. Ginrei wanted to sigh at his grandson. As his grandfather, he wanted nothing more than to see Byakuya happy.

"As long as you know what you have to do then I have nothing else to say. I suppose I should get going."

"Let me walk you out" Byakuya said before he lead the way. Once Ginrei was gone Byakuya made his way to his bedroom. Just as he reached for his door, Rin's bedroom door slid opened.

Rin froze when she saw Byakuya staring at her. Her mind was so confused right now. She knew it was a good thing that she was leaving since it was beyond gross that she liked her uncle and yet she was sad that she wasn't going see him anymore. Sensing that Rin wasn't going to say anything Byakuya spoke first.

"Do you have everything pack?" "Yup." "Well goodnight then." He said sliding his door opened. "Wait." "Yes" "I just wanted to say thanks for letting me stay here and I guess this is goodbye." Rin said rubbing the back of neck, looking around the hall. For some reason having those gorgeous grey eyes on her caused her to get nervous. "Goodnight" He repeated before he walked in his room and closed the door, leaving her alone in the hall. _Goodnight! That's all he going to say to me. He could have at least said goodbye to. Well screw him! _

* * *

It's already been an hour since Rin returned to the World of Living and she was ready to kill someone. Right now she was beyond pissed at her parents. She couldn't believe them. First, they drag her home with four other shinigami. Then she finds out that she going to have to share her room with some woman named Masumoto who she found very annoying. At first Rin didn't have a problem with her, but the minute that woman opened her mouth, man the stuff that came out of it just irritated Rin. Then when she asked her parents why isn't Masumoto getting the last empty room in the house; they told her it was for another shinigami who was coming either later tonight or tomorrow. Six bedrooms in the house and she couldn't have one for herself. Rin figured that the mysterious late shinigami was going to be Renji. And to top everything off she knew that her parents were keeping information from her. The Hollow problem had to be much worse if Ikkaku, Yumichika, Hitsugaya and Masumoto and one other shinigami had to come to the world of the living to help out her parents. Right now she was taking walk, hoping that the chill night breeze would cool her off. About half way through her walk, she decided to stop by Urahara's shop.

When she got to Urahara's shop, she just walked right in. There was no need for her to knock on the front door since it's like her second home.

"Anyone home?" She called out.

"Is that little Rin-chan?" Rin heard a deep husky whisper asked against her ear causing her to quiver.

"Don't sneak up on me like that Urahara." Rin stated trying to keep her cool as she scooted away from him.

"So, what do I owe the pleasure of you stopping by?"

"Is it wrong of me to visit a friend." "No. However it's wrong to lie to a friend"

"I'm not lying." "If you say so."

"You're so weird." "And you're a liar." He retorted taking a seat on the floor next to a small table. Rin rolled her eyes as she took a seat across from him. "So, where is everyone?" She asked. "They're running errands for me." "Is this bad time?" She questioned, knowing that Urahara was always busy doing something.

"No. In fact I was just thinking about you." He stated with a smirk, causing Rin's cheeks to turn pink.

"Don't tell me that you missed me even though I haven't been gone that long." "I'll tell you if you tell me what's bugging you?" "Why would you think that something bugging me?"

"Let's see...maybe because you came over here at eleven clock at night and you lied to me."  
"Just because I didn't tell you the whole truth of why I'm here doesn't mean that I'm lying." She stated, crossing her arms across her chest. "Ah, so there is something bugging you, now tell me about it." Rin let out a sigh before told Urahara about everything.

"I see. Well, if you want you can stay here." He offered.

"Really?!" "Of course, but you need to ask your parents first. I really don't want Ichigo destroying my shop."

"Thanks a bunch." She beamed, leaping across the table at him. Urahara just chuckled as she tackled him to the floor.

"OH MY! I'm sorry I didn't mean to interrupt you guys."

Rin cringed knowing who's voice that was. "What are you doing here?" Rin asked turning her attention to Ms. Torpedoes. "I offered to come and bring you home, but it seems that you're quite busy right now. So, I'm going to go and come back much later. Have fun you guys." She said with a big perverted grin. Masumoto couldn't wait to tell her captain about this. She would never have guess that Rin and Urahara were an item, but here was Rin on top of him with her arms wrapped around him.

"Wait, this isn't what it looks.....like." Rin sighed as she tried to get up and chase after her knowing Masumoto didn't hear her, but Urahara wrapped one of his arms around her waist. "Let go of me"_ What the hell is he doing?_ She thought blushing.

"But you're so nice and warm." He stated, pulling her body closer to his so that her head rested against his chest. He didn't care what they looked like to anyone, he just wanted to hold her. Rin's face turned bright pink feeling Urahara's muscular chest against her face.

How Urahara long to feel her body pressed against his own once he realized that he had feelings for her. It was about a few months into Rin's senior year that he started to look at her in a much more adult way. He wanted to tell Rin how he felt before she left for the Soul Society, but he figured it would be best to keep his feelings to himself. He was far older then her and he knew her since she was a baby. He didn't want her to think that he was some kind of pervert and then stop talking to him. However after she left, he regretted that he didn't show her how he felt; knowing that he would be seeing less of her if she became a shinigami. But now that she's back, he was going to make sure that he didn't make the same mistake twice. After all he was Kisuke Urahara.

"Urahara I'm not blanket." "I know, but nothing warms the body faster then another body" "Well I need to go explain to little miss knockers that she misunderstood the whole situation unless you really want my dad destroying your shop." Rin said lifting her head up to look at him.

Kisuke thought about it for a second "I suppose your right." He sighed, releasing her. As much as he wanted to continue to hold her, he knew that if Masumoto opened her mouth to Ichigo about what she saw then Ichigo would come barging into his shop and start swing away like an some crazy swordsman.

"I'll be right back. And thanks again for the offer." She said before she took off. Urahara sat back up and fixed his hat, smirking. _This is going to be fun._

As Rin ran home, she thought about how weird Urahara was acting even for himself. Like, what was up with him embracing her like that. He has never done anything like that before. Just thinking about how she was laying on top of him with his arms around her caused her cheeks to burn. _I wished it Byakuya who had his arms around me like that...AH! What am I thinking?! I need to stop thinking about him and especially in that way._ She thought shaking her side to side.

Finally making it home, she opened the front door to hear her father and Ikkaku. "THEY WERE DOING WHAT!!!"

_That stupid bitch couldn't keep her huge mouth shut._

"Dad, it's not what you think." Rin said causing everyone to turn their attention to her.

"I'm going to kill him!" Ichigo sneered. "Nothing happen between us. I was just giving him a hug and Masumoto completely misunderstood the situation. "

"Are you telling the truth?" Ikkaku asked staring right into her eyes. "Yes! And stop looking at me like that. It's creepy."

"Are you sure that's all that happened?" Ichigo questioned. "Yes!" "Are you sure?" "Yes" "Positive?" "Ichigo, we establish that's all they did." Rukia said grabbing his hand. "Well, I guess if it was just a hug then its fine. And _you _said they were doing it." Ichigo remarked glaring at Masumoto.

"I feel so silly now." Masumoto stated laughing like an idiot. "What did you tell them exactly?" asked Rin.

"I simply said I walked in on you guys in the throes of passion. The room was filled with nothing but lustful moans as your bodies were tangled together on the floor, moving together as one. Your faces expressed nothing but ecstasy as sweat rolled down the sides of your faces. Neither of you caring who caught you as you both were lost in the moment. Myself couldn't believe what I just witness and left immediately upon seeing the two of you" Rin was completely dumbfounded. _She turned a simple innocent hug into a smut novel. My god, no wonder why dad almost had a cow._

"This is why I keep telling you to stay out of other people business. I don't see how you got a hug out of that fifth you told everyone?" Hitsugaya said trying not to raise his voice at his lieutenant. "Very easily, you just have to have a great imagination." Masumoto explained. "Just stop talking." "But Captain.." "Shut up"

Rin knew right now wasn't a good time to ask her father if she could stay over at Urahara's, especially with the words like moans and tangled together being associated with her and him, which is why she decided she was going to ask her mother.

"Hey, mom can I stay over at Urahara's?"

"No." Ichigo answered bluntly.

"Why do you want to stay over there?" her mother asked. "Because the house is kind of crowded and I don't want to share a room with a sea witch." Hearing this caused Yumichika to laugh hysterically which caused Masumoto to elbow in his stomach.

"Like I'm going to let you spend the night alone with a man." Ikkaku said. "Hey that's my line." Ichigo said frowning at Ikkaku. "We not going to be alone. Did you guys forget like three other people live there?" "Still" Ichigo said. "You didn't have a probably with before." "You were like ten the last time you slept over and you were only there because me and you mom had to go to the soul society for the night and you're definitely not ten anymore." He retorted. "She can go"

"What?!" Both Ikkaku and Ichigo roared, looking at Rukia like she had lost her mind.

"I said she can go." "Why would you say something stupid like that?" Ichigo questioned, not understanding what was going through his wife's little head. "I trust her and Urahara."

"But he's a man." Ikkaku added. "Exactly" Ichigo agreed. "So what if he's a man. Besides it might be better if she stays at the shop for a while."

"But" "No buts. Rin, go grab what you need and we'll walk you over there." Rukia said. "You're the best mom." Rin shouted, hugging her. "Hurry up now. It's getting pretty late. " Letting go of her mom, she made her way up stairs, but stopped half way when she thought of something funny. "Hey mom do you where my short black lace nightgown is?"

"Rin!" Her mother warned. "I'm sorry I couldn't help myself." She shouted before going into her room. "Okay that's it, she not going." Ichigo stated firmly. "She's going and she was kidding about the lace nightgown. She doesn't even own anything like that." "Listen, Rukia I'm her father and if I say she not going then she not going and that's final." "Well, I'm her mother and I say she can go." "I think Rin should go over to his house. It's so awful for lovers to be apart." Masumoto added. "Shut up! They're not lovers" Ichigo yelled at her.

As Rin finished packing up, she wonder why it got quiet all of a sudden.

"Okay, I'm ready to go." Rin yelled running down the stairs, only to see the Senkaimon in the middle of the living room. Watching the doors slide open, Rin froze when she saw who walked through them. _You're kidding me!_

* * *

A/N: Sorry, if the chapter wasn't that great. Anyway, Review. Who do you think walked through the Senkaimon? lol


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in the story. That means the characters or anything that has to do with the characters.

* * *

Chapter 7

Rin wasn't sure if she should feel excited or mortified when she saw Byakuya pass through the Senkaimon with Renji. She walked down the stairs and made her way over to her mother's side.

_Why didn't no one tell me that he was going to be staying here? And why is Renji with him?_

_Damn him! No wonder why he didn't tell me goodbye. And here I thought I wasn't going to see him again or at least for awhile. Look at him just standing there like some sexy model. Man this sucks! If I knew he was going to stay here then I wouldn't have asked to stay over at Urahara's.....What the hell am I thinking?! God, it's a good thing that I'm not staying here. It's so wrong that I'm checking him out right now. Oh shit, he's looking at me! Look away!_

Rin snapped her head to the left, inspecting the white wall next to her. She quickly glanced at him out of the corner of her light brown eyes to see if he was still staring at her.

_Stop looking at me already!_

"Renji why are you here?" She heard her mother ask.

"Is there a problem with me being here?!" He snapped back.

"Yeah." Ichigo answered.

"Well too damn bad. You just gonna have to get over it because Captain Commander thought it would be a good idea if I came along. I guess he figured, I'd be useful." Renji retorted, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Tch, the old man's age must be getting to him if he thinks you're useful." Ichigo muttered.

"I heard that you shit faced idiot!"

"What's the matter? Does the truth hurt?"

Rukia knew an argument was about to break out between Renji and her husband and decided to step in.

"Renji, it's fine that you're here. But you're going to have to sleep on the couch since the only room left is for Captain Kuchiki." Rukia coldly said to him.

"Hey, don't say it like that! You guys are acting like no one wants me here." Renji said.

"That's because no one does." Yumichika stated as he patted Renji on his back.

"Well, I'm glad that you're here." Rin said joining in the conversation since Byakuya was no longer staring at her.

"Thank you Rin. I'm glad that someone here isn't an asshole." He replied.

Rin slightly smiled at him before she flipped open her cell phone to distract herself from checking out Byakuya again.

She didn't understand why she was so infatuated with him. Everything about him she found alluring. His voice, his looks, his mysterious grey eyes, even his personality. Also, how he even mange to make certain things looks sexy when they weren't like a scarf.

As she stood there trying not to think about Byakuya, she was losing the battle with herself and started to picture Byakuya only wearing his scarf laying in bed with a sheet perfectly position over his lower region.

_I wonder what's hiding underneath that sheet? _She thought trying to hold back a perverted smirk.

"I suppose I should get going." Rin said to her mother. She decided it was probably a good time to leave since now her head was filled with naughty images of Byakuya.

"Where's she going?" Renji asked, noticing that she had a hot red backpack on.

"To her lover's house." Masumoto whispered slyly to him.

"WHAT?!"

_She has a boyfriend! And she didn't tell me! _Renji thought staring at Rin in disbelief.

"How can you let her go to her boyfriend's house?! What type of father are?!" Renji accused, pointing his finger at Ichigo.

Rin glared at Renji as she fought back the urge to struggle him. She glanced at Byakuya to see how he reacted to the false news.

_I don't know if I should feel relieved that Renji's idiotic statement didn't faze him or slightly hurt since it shows that he doesn't have any feelings for me. I mean, it's not like I want him to like me. That would be wrong on so many different levels. _Rin thought, lying to herself as focused on not killing Renji.

Byakuya turned his attention from Renji to Rin who wore a slightly disappointed expression.

_Did Renji just say her boyfriend's house?! When did she get a boyfriend?! I thought she liked me. Maybe I misinterpreted her actions. But then why did I just catch her checking me out? _He thought, not liking the idea of Rin liking someone else. He knew he would never allow himself to be with her and he also knew he had no right to be jealous either.

Yet, he liked the fact that she liked him since he also had feelings for her too. This was the first time since Hisana's death that he cared for anyone in a romantic way.

"What the hell are you talking?! She just going to Urahara's!" Ichigo yelled at Renji.

"But...Masumoto said.....Masumoto!!!"

"Jezz Renji, learn to take a joke." Masumoto said, flipping her hair in his face.

"Why is she going to his house?" _Rukia better have a good reason for letting her stay at that man's house. _Everyone turned their attention to the silent captain who spoke for the first time since he arrived with Renji.

"I thought it would make the mission easier if Rin wasn't around." Rukia explained, not trying to give too much information away.

_Thanks mom, I feel so loved, but if you think me staying over at Urahara's place is going to keep me from finding out what's going on then you are so wrong._

"I see" Byakuya replied. _I suppose that counts as a good reason. However knowing Rin, if she anything like her father, she's going to find a way to get involved anyway._

"Well, if Rin's staying at the shop so am I, since apparently nobody wants me here." Renji stated.

"No! Renji, you're going to stay here with everyone else." Rin ordered.

_If Renji tags along with me then Byakuya might also and I need to avoid him. There's just too many people around me and him here unlike in the Soul Society where I was able to behave myself for the short amount of time that I had to, like during dinner. I need to stay away from him as much as possible when other people are around us because it would only be a matter of time until someone notices my feelings for him and if that were to happen, my life would be over. _She thought seriously.

"But I don't want to sleep on a couch."

"Then ask someone to trade with you or share a bed with someone. I'm sure Yumichika wouldn't mind, but you might have to deal with Ikkaku." Rin stated with a big grin.

"We're not gay!!!"

"Whatever you guys say." Rin taunted.

"I'm not gay, woman!" Ikkaku yelled, pulling on Rin's cheeks.

"Rin, I'm going and that's final. Besides Urahara always lets me stay at his shop." Renji said firmly as he watched Rin and Ikkaku fight.

"Renji"

"Yes Captain"

"Take my room."

"But Captain, I can't let you sleep on the couch."

"It's fine. I'll go with Rin instead."

Byakuya knew he was only behaving this way because he was jealous which only made him mad at himself for letting his feelings get the better of him. But the thought of her being alone with that man made his blood boil.

Rin's eyes grew wide at hearing this. _What?! He's kidding, right?! _She thought, trying to get out of Ikkaku's headlock.

"Ikkaku, let go of me." Rin ordered. Ikkaku complied at hearing the seriousness in her voice. He removed his arm from around her neck, giving Rin back her freedom to move her head.

"No!!! You're going to stay here with everyone else!" Rin protested, looking at Byakuya.

"Is there a reason why you do not wish for me to go?" Byakuya questioned.

_Of course there is, but I'm not about to say it!_

"....No" Rin frowned, looking away from him as she bite her lower lip.

"Did you hear that Ichigo? Now you have nothing to worry about with Nii-sama going." Rukia stated happily.

"Why is everyone saying she's going? I already made it clear that she wasn't." Ichigo said firmly, crossing his arms over his chest.

* * *

"So, she not going huh?" Renji mocked as they stood inside Urahara's shop.

"Shut the hell up." Ichigo hissed, punching him in the face.

"Well, it's nice to see everyone again. I would offer you guys tea, but Tessai isn't here to make it." Urahara stated.

"Then why don't you go make it yourself, you lazy bastard." Ichigo pointed out. "Because I'm too handsome to make tea. And Rukia, here's the information you requested." Urahara said, handing her a two folders.

"Thank you. This is going to help out a lot" She replied.

"And judging by your backpack, I take it you can stay?" Urahara questioned, hiding his huge grin behind his fan.

"Yup." Rin beamed, smiling at him.

"Urahara-san, it's my understanding that you let my vice captain stay here." Byakuya stated.

"That's correct."

"Then would you mind if I were to stay in his room until our mission is compete."

"What's wrong with Kurosaki's house?"

"It's too crowed." Renji replied before Byakuya could answer.

"Ah, well in that case of course you can stay. It would be my honor to have the head of the Kuchiki clan stay at my home."

"Thank you."

"Not at all."

"Well, I guess we'll get going. Rin, if you need anything just call." Her mother said.

"And don't try anything perverted." Ichigo warned, glaring at Urahara.

"I can't promise anything." Urahara teased.

"See! How do you expect me to leave my little girl here with this old pervert?!" Ichigo yelled at Rukia.

"You're such an Idiot. He's just pulling your leg. Besides Nii-sama is with her. I'm sure he'll protect her from Urahara, right Nii-sama?

Byakuya gave a simple nod to Rukia to acknowledge her remark.

"See, now let's go." Rukia said, grabbing Ichigo by his shirt.

Once everyone left, Urahara showed both Byakuya and Rin their rooms on the second floor of the shop.

"Rin, this is your room and Captain Byakuya, your room is the very last room on the left." Urahara said as he stood outside Rin's bedroom door. Rin took a good look at the room. There was a small neatly made bed located against the right wall in the room and a dresser located to the right of the closet across the room from the bed.

"Thanks a lot Urahara." Rin beamed as she attacked him with a big bear hug. Urahara smirked as he felt her boobs press against his chest.

"It's no problem." Urahara said, returning the hug, pressing her closer to his body. _I'm so happy that she going to be staying with me. _He thought, completely forgetting that Byakuya was standing next them until Byakuya cleared his throat.

_I should hug this damn pervert with my bankai!_ Byakuya thought, smirking mentally at the idea.

"Urahara-san, do you have feelings for Rin?" Byakuya asked bluntly.

Urahara lost his composure for a second, not believing that Byakuya just called him out in front of her. This caused Rin to release Urahara and look at Byakuya like he was crazy.

"Of course he doesn't."

Urahara wanted to correct her, but it did not seem like the right time to tell her his feelings, especially with a certain someone right there.

"Captain Kuchiki, who would have guess that you had a sense of humor." Urahara stated as he fanned himself. _So, it seems that he figured it out. I suppose it wasn't hard to do. He shouldn't be a problem unlike Ichigo. I doubt that he even cares. _

"I wasn't making a joke." Byakuya said seriously.

Rin didn't like were this conversation was going and could sense tension building between Urahara and Byakuya as they stared at each other down.

"How about we change the subject? Like, where's Yoruichi?" Rin asked.

"She in the Soul Society collecting some information for me, but she should be back tomorrow." Urahara answered, grateful that she was change the subject.

"Oh I see. What kind of information is she collecting?"

"Top secret information that you will never know about." Urahara stated, smacking her on top of her head gently with his fan.

"Like I care anyway." Rin stated, crossing her arms over chest.

"Well, if you guys can excuse me, I stuff to take care of before I go to bed." Urahara said as he started to walk off.

"Rin" He called out, not brothering to turn around and look at her.

"Yeah"

"If you get lonely or have a nightmare in the middle of the night just come into my room and I'll do my best to comfort you." He said with a perverted grin.

Byakuya glared at Kisuke, not believing he so openly invited her to his bedroom. _Surely, she picked up on what he hinting at and is going to call him out on it. _

"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind. Night." Rin replied, laughing a little as she watched him walk off.

_I guess she didn't. How can she be so naive? I thought she was pervert. I can't believe Ichigo left his daughter here with him. I guess it was a good thing that I decided to come after all. There's no way that I'm going to let him get his lecherous hands on her. I mean it's not like I care that he has feelings for her. It's just that she needs to marry a noble, not an outlaw. Yup that is exactly why.... _

Both Rin and Byakuya stood there awkwardly, looking at each other.

"I think I'm going to call it a night." Rin said to him as she stepped into her room.

"Rin, if you need anything during the night, do not hesitate to wake me." Byakuya stated. He would rather have her bug him then have her step one foot into that pervert's room.

"I'll keep that in mind. Night." Rin said before she shut the door on him. She dropped to her knees and grabbed her hair in frustration.

_Like that's going to happen! I can't believe he invite to his room! I doubt he was implying the same thing as Urahara, but still! If I go into his room in the middle of the night when he's in bed, I'll probably prance on him....I can see it now, slowly taking off his clothes piece by piece, running my hands through his silky black hair then over his muscular body, hearing him moan as I run my hand over his-What the hell is wrong me with?! This isn't right! I shouldn't be having these thoughts! He's not sexy! He's my uncle!_ She thought as she punched the floor with her fist in irritation.

It was four in the morning as Rin laid awake in bed, shivering. She was freezing and wanted to go ask Urahara for another blanket, but she didn't want to wake him. However she final gave in when she could no longer stand being cold. She hopped out of bed and made her way to his bedroom which was located to the left of her room. The hallway wasn't that long since there were only four bedrooms on one side of the hallway while the other side had three widows that you could look out of and see the street.

_Why is his room so dark? I can't see a thing. _She thought as she carefully made her way through his room.

_It's so creepy in here. Where the hell is he at?_

However before Rin could find him, she felt something grabbed her right ankle. She was about to let out a scream, but she pulled to the floor and a hand covered her mouth.

Rin wasn't the type of person who got scared easily, but this was Urahara's room. A room that belong to a scientist. A scientist that did experiments. So, the first thing that went through her mind was that some weird experiment got her. She was about to attack it, but stopped when she recognized Urahara's voice.

"Calm down. It's just me." He said, removing his hand away from her mouth. Rin blushed when she realized that Urahara had pulled her down into his lap with her back was against his chest .

Urahara awoke when he heard Rin come into his room. He figured she was having a hard time seeing since she about to step on him which is why he grabbed her ankle.

Rin scooted off of him and sat to the right of him on his futon.

_I didn't think she would actually come in my room. _He thought, chuckling mentally. "So, what can I help you with?" He asked.

"I'm freezing, so I was wondering if I could get an extra blanket." She said, shivering.

Urahara could hear her teeth chatter and smiled as an idea popped into his head.

"What are you doing?!" She asked, not trying to yell. Urahara leaned over and pulled Rin on top of him as he rested his back against his bed. He wrapped his arms around her, closing the distance between their bodies. Rin blushed when she realized that her face was press against his bare chest.

"I told you the best way to warm the body was with another body." He stated lazily.

"Don't you think the using blankets would be a faster way to get warm." She replied.

"Good point" was all Rin heard before she ended up under the covers with him.

"That's not what I meant, pervert."

Rin couldn't believe she was in this type of situation with him right now. If someone were to walk in on them right now, there would be no way in hell that they would believe that her and Urahara weren't doing anything. How could they? She was on top of him, her legs in between his under his covers.

"Yeah, but aren't you getting warmer?" He asked as he reached to stroke her light brown hair. However Rin mange to get out of his hold and stood up with all his blankets, letting the cold night air hit his body.

"Thanks for the blankets." She said before she started to walk off. Urahara chuckled as he got up and grabbed his blankets.

"These are mine. Extra blankets are located in the hall closet."

"Yeah, but these are already nice and warm. Plus, think of it as compensation for you trying to molest me." She replied, jerking them out of his hands.

_I didn't even try and touch you anywhere inappropriate._ Urahara thought as he sighed.

"Listen-" He stopped talking when he saw that Rin was already in the hallway. He flash stepped in front causing her to jump back.

"You know I really hate you and your awesome flash stepping." She stated causing his to smirk slightly.

"My blankets." He demanded.

_I don't understand why he has to sleep shirtless too? Do all guys sleep shirtless?!_ Rin thought not hearing a single word he said as she tried to resist ogling his nice muscular chest and abs. She was able to see him clear thanks to the light that passed through the hallway window from the streetlamp.

"Staring is rude you know." He teased, flicking her nose.

"Hey!" Rin interjected as she grabbed her nose, letting go of his blankets. She felt so embarrassed that he caught her checking him.

Urahara took this opportunity to grabbed his blue blankets back. Rin quickly realized that he had his blankets and tackled him. She really didn't want his blankets, she was just in a playful mood since she was no longer tired and figured harassing Urahara seem like a good way to kill time.

"My, I didn't think you were this bold." Urahara chuckled as she straddle him, trying to yank the blankets out of his hands.

"Just hand over the blankets and I don't have to kill you."

"I don't think so." He said, switching their position. Urahara looked down at her and smirked. He leaned over to the left side of her face as he cupped the other side with his hand.

"If you want my blankets so bad just come back to bed with me." He whispered huskily into her ear, slightly turning Rin on. She couldn't believe him, surely he was kidding.

"I-" Rin didn't get a chance to finish her sentence thanks to a certain black haired relative.

"What is going on here?"

Urahara let out a sigh as he looked up at the sixth captain. _So much for not being a problem._

"Your niece is a thief, so I had to stop her." He joked as he got off of her.

Byakuya watched as Urahara helped Rin off the floor and frowned. The only reason why he woke up was because he heard a loud thump and voices coming from the hall.

_Didn't I tell her to come and wake me up?! I knew he couldn't keep his lecherous hands to himself! _

Byakuya wanted to kick Kisuke's ass for being in such an intimate position with Rin, but resisted the urge. When he stepped out of his room, he was not expecting to find Kisuke on top of Rin, leaning into her ear, probably whispering something dirty in it.

"And exactly what did she steal?" Byakuya asked, keeping his cool.

"Nothing." Rin answered.

"My blankets." Urahara corrected.

"Your blankets?" Byakuya repeated, raising an eyebrow at Rin.

"I was freezing. It's not my fault that someone keeps their house at like negative thirty degrees. " She said trying to defend herself.

"First of all it's summer, so of course the A/C is going be on. And two, it's more like fifty degrees." Urahara corrected her before he turned to Byakuya.

"Sorry to have woken you, Captain Kuchiki. We try to keep it down." Urahara said.

"There is no need for you to apologize. Rin, I suggest you found other blankets to use and then go to bed." Byakuya stated.

_Suggest? That sounded more like an order._ Rin thought.

"Fine." She huffed, making her way to the hall closet that was five feet behind her.

"You guys don't have to stand there and watch me." She said, grabbing a purple blanket.

"Just go to bed." Byakuya said as he headed back for his room. He was glad that Rin was actually listening to him.

Rin was about to enter her room, but Urahara grab her by her arm.

"Don't tell me that you're going bed?" Urahara questioned.

"Well yeah."

"Wow, didn't think I would see the day that you actually listen to someone other than your parents." He teased.

"It's late. I'm sorry that I woke you and then took your blankets." She said.

"It's fine. Please, feel free to stop by again. Night." He said, walking into his room with his blankets in his hand.

However Rin couldn't resist the urge to grabbed the other ended of the blankets and yank them out of his hand.

Urahara just smiled as he dragged, not only his blankets into his room, but Rin who had a death grip on the blankets.

"I think you should be getting to bed." He said, walking over to her. Even though he really wanted her to stay in his room.

"Sorry, I had to try one more." She said, sheepishly.

"Come on." He said, scooping her up in his arms.

"What are you doing?!" She whispered, not wanting Byakuya to come out of his room again.

"I'm taking you back to your room." He said, heading for her room.

"I can walk."

"And."

When they made it into her room, Urahara threw Rin on her bed before he turned around to leave.

"Night." She called out to him.

"Night." He replied before he was no longer in her view.

_I wonder what she was about to say before Byakuya interrupted her. _He thought, shutting his door.

About an hour after the hallway incident, Byakuya got out of his bed and went to check on Rin. He knew she was in her bed, but he wanted to make sure she still wasn't cold. Plus, he wanted to make sure that pervert wasn't in her room since he couldn't sense him.

When he entered her room, he saw her curled up into a ball _alone_ with the covers kicked off of her. He could clearly see goose bumps up and down her pale arms and legs since all she had on was a Chappy yellow tank top and matching shorts.

He grabbed her blankets and covered her back up. A small smile played on his lips as Rin struggled into the blankets. _Who would have thought she could look so peaceful sleeping?_

His hand reached for her face as he carefully brushed a strand of her hair off her face.

_Goodnight, Rin._ He thought before he turned to leave for his room.

* * *

It was already noon the next day and Rin was sprawled out on the floor in thought while Urahara and Yoruichi talked in another room. She had another dream about mystery shadow man again. They talked about different things, ranging from Byakuya to Hollows.

Rin was bought out of her thoughts when Byakuya entered the room.

"Did you forget something?" Rin asked him. It had only been twenty minutes since he left the shop to go over to her house.

"No, it seems that Rukia does not require my help today. Why are you laying on the floor?" He inquired, looking down at her. He noticed that she was still in her pajamas and couldn't help to check her out. The tank top hugged at her chest nicely and Chappy was located in the center of her breast, drawing one's eye to it.

He wished that she would have changed, not only for his sake, but because there was certain lecherous man who didn't know how to keep his hands to himself.

"Felt like it." She answered as she texted on her phone.

_She so odd._ Byakuya thought as he turned his attention to Yoruichi and Urahara who just entered the room.

"Did you forget something?" Urahara asked Byakuya.

"No"

"Hey, do you guys want to go see a movie with me? My friend just texted me, telling me I should go see _Bloody Tears_." Rin asked, sitting up.

"Sorry kid, I'm about to leave for the Soul Society right now. " Yoruichi said with a sad face.

Rin smiled at the purple hair woman.

"It's okay, I understand. Work comes first."

Byakuya wanted to say that he would go with her, but he knew it wouldn't be right. It would be disrespectful to Hisana if he were to go on a date with her niece.

"I'll go with you." Urahara offered, smiling at her.

Yoruichi smirked at her long time friend, knowing that he had a crush on Rin for awhile. She was happy to see that he was finally taking the initiative in going after Rin.

"Really?"

"Of Course, but we're going to have to go around seven. I have some things I need to take care of first."

"That's cool, take your time."

_Damn that pervert! I bet he was just waiting for an opportunity like this!_ Byakuya thought, keeping calm.

"Well, I hope you guys have fun. I'm sorry we couldn't hang out longer Rin, but I need to get going. And Kisuke makes sure you bring some extra protection with you tonight, just in case you find yourself in a heated situation." Yoruichi stated before she left the room, smirking slyly.

Urahara and Byakuya both caught the double meaning behind her words causing Urahara to chuckle a little while Byakuya wanted to kill Yoruichi.

_Damn that Were-Cat! She actually encouraging him to have relationship with Rin! And a sexual one at that!_

"I doubt we'll need any extra protection. I mean as long as you pull out your Zanpakuto in time, we should be fine." Rin stated, looking Urahara who was laughing even harder at Rin's comment. He knew that she didn't catch the hidden meaning behind Yoruichi's words which is why her comment so funny.

On the other hand Byakuya didn't find Rin's comment funny what so ever. In fact, it irritated him. _She couldn't have used a better choice in words._

Rin looked at Byakuya who was staring at her.

"Hey, I just notice that you're not wearing your gigai. Why?" She asked.

"I find it unnecessary"

"Oh" _Damn and here I was hoping to see him some modern clothes. Oh well._

"Well, if you excuse me gentlemen, I'm going to get me some lunch." Rin said before she left the room to fill her stomach.

Finally, it was almost seven and Rin was upstairs getting ready. Her mother was kind of enough to bring her some clothes to change in since she forgot to pack some last night. Plus, her mom had to talk to Urahara about something.

She stared at herself in the mirror. Her hair was in soft curls and she was wearing a simple sky blue sun dress. She figured she looked decent enough. It's not like she was going on a date, she was just going to the movies with Urahara.

_I wonder if Urahara has ever gone to the movies before?_ She thought, making her way downstairs.

"Hey, thanks again for the clothes mom." Rin said, joining everyone in the sitting room. Byakuya glanced Rin over and thought she looked really cute which is he was hoping Ichigo wouldn't let her leave with Kisuke.

"And where are you going?" Ichigo asked when he noticed how nice Rin looked.

"She and Urahara are going to go see a movie." Rukia answered.

"A movie does sound good. I think all of us should go, we could use the break." He said.

"Dad, you're not going and neither is anyone else!" Rin replied.

"Why not?" Renji asked.

"Because you guys will either get us kicked out of the theater or get me banned from it. Do you guys remember the indent at the arcade?"

"No" Ichigo lied.

"Then let me remind you. You and Renji took air hockey to the extreme and ended up getting me banned from the best arcade in town. And you guys wonder why I don't want you to go?"

"Like I care. I rather train anyway." Renji stated, looking away from Rin.

"Hey, are you ready?"

Everyone turned their attention to Urahara who was standing in the doorway.

All Rin could do was nodded her head yes. _Holy Crap! Who would have guess Urahara would look so hot in a pair of jeans and a simple blue t-shirt, even his hat seems cooler._

"Let's go." Rin said, walking over to Urahara, grabbing him by his arm as she lead the way.

"I'm surprise that you actually let her go." Ikkaku stated once Rin and Urahara were gone.

"Yeah me to." Yumichika agreed.

"Why wouldn't I let her go? I'm not some crazy dad." Ichigo replied as he stood up, causing everyone in the room to raise an eyebrow at his statement.

"Then where are you going?" His wife asked.

"Out." He replied.

"You're going to follow them, aren't you?"

"No."

"Well, I'm going with you." Renji said, standing up.

"Yeah me too." Ikkaku said as he and Yumichika stood up to.

"Do you guys want to come too?" Ichigo asked Byakuya and Toshiro.

"I have better things to do with my time." Toshiro replied.

Byakuya didn't say a word as he made his way over to them. It was against his better judgment to do something so childish, but he was curious to see how Rin's date with Urahara played out.

"You guys can't follow her!" Rukia yelled at all five of them.

"I think you should let them go, Rukia. Just think about it." Masumoto said.

"What are you talking about?" Rukia asked.

Masumoto decided to take five minutes to explain what she meant by letting them go which gave the guys a chance to sneak out without Rukia noticing.

* * *

Rin wasn't sure what to say to Urahara. It was the first time that they have ever gone anywhere fun together. They walked side by side down on the sidewalk as they passed other people on the street.

"You look nice." Rin stated avoiding Urahara's blue eyes, trying to fight back her blush.

"Thank you, but I think I was suppose to say that to you." He chuckled. He decided that tonight was the night he was going to tell Rin his feelings for her.

However it seemed that he had to change his plans and put his confession on hold when he realize that Ichigo and four certain somebody's were following them .

"It seems that we have company." He added.

"What are you talking about?" She asked, looking at him like he was crazy.

"Your father, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Renji and even Byakuya are right behind us on top of the book store we just passed."

"What?!" She yelled about to turn around to look for them, but Urahara wrapped his arm around her shoulder bringing her closer to his body, preventing her from turning around. Rin didn't sense any of them, but she knew Urahara wouldn't lie about something like that, so she just had to take his word.

"What are you doing?!" She asked, blushing.

"Don't turn around."

"Why?"

"Because I just came up with a genius plan."

"Which is?"

"Let's put on a show for them." He said, smirking.

"What do you mean?"

"They all thinking I'm going to try and make a move on you or something. So, why not act all lovely dovey."

Rin thought about it for a second before she smirked. "Sounds like a plan."

* * *

"Ichigo, if you don't calm down, I'm not going to get off of you." Renji said, sitting on top of Ichigo's back with his hand over his mouth. It took Ikkaku and him to stop Ichigo from attacking Urahara after he put his arm around Rin.

"Mmmm..."

"What?!" Renji asked Ichigo.

"Mmmm..."

"Renji, remove your hand from his mouth." Byakuya stated flatly.

Renji did as he was instructed.

"Get off of me, fatass!" Ichigo yelled at him.

"Are you going to attack him?"

"No."

Renji was debating if Ichigo was lying or not. He finally got off of him when he figured Ichigo wasn't lying.

"Listen Ichigo, all we can do is follow her. You can't just attack Urahara. Rin will probably flip her shit if you do." Renji stated.

"Then what am I suppose to do?!" Ichigo asked

"Let's sabotage their date. If we can ruin their date without Rin noticing us then everything should turn out fine." Yumichika answered.

"That's actually a good idea. Who would a guess that you could come up with a good plan?" Ichigo said, grinning at the Yumichika's plan.

_Ugly Jackass!_ Yumichika thought, glaring at Ichigo.

* * *

**A/N**: Thank you for the reviews!!! Keeping them coming. Feed back is always nice. Rather it being pointing out my spelling mistakes or telling me where you would like the story to go.

I hope you guys are enjoying the story. On another note, I'm going to change the rating of the fic to M. Sorry if anyone doesn't like to read M stories, but I'm changing just to be on the safe side since I going to try and make the story a bit mature. lol


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in the story that deals with Bleach (tear). That means the characters or anything that has to do with the characters.

* * *

A/N: **Thank you** for the reviews, keep them coming. Sorry for not updating sooner, I had to really focus on my school work. Anyway, hope you like the chapter.

* * *

Chapter 8

"Put me down!" Rin yelled as she struggled to get out of her father grip who had her by her waist underneath his right arm. Her dad was lucky that she was wearing spandex underneath her dress or she would have been flashing everyone.

"Are you going to attack us again?" Ichigo asked as he made his way through Urahara's shop.

"No." She lied, blowing a piece of her light brown hair out of her face.

"Don't let her go Ichigo, she almost ruined my beautiful face." Yumichika stated as he, Renji, Byakuya, Urahara and Ikkaku followed behind him.

"Stop your bitching! I missed your face by a mile. So let go of me!" Rin howled as they entered the sitting room where her mother, Hitsugaya and Masumoto were at.

"What's going on?" Rukia asked.

"Nothing." Her husband answered a little too quickly.

"Mom tell him to let go of me."

"Don't do it Ichigo." Renji whispered.

"I'm not going to attack you guys. Now let go of me!" She yelled as she continued to struggle.

"What happened? You guys haven't even been gone for more than an hour." Hitsugaya pointed out.

"I bet I can guess what happened." Masumoto stated before she started her fictional rant .

"As the cold night air danced upon Rin's pale skin, she could not help but to shiver. This caused Urahara to bring her against his warm masculine body. He wrapped his muscular arms around her to protect her from the elements.

_"We mustn't_ " Rin whispered against his chest.

_"Oh we must." _He replied huskily. How his body wanted hers.

_"I have an idea. Let's go to a love hotel." _He added.

Rin was uncertain how to respond to Urahara's-"

"Shut the hell up, knockers!" Rin hollered.

"The only thing that happened was my Dad going ape shit just because Urahara gave me a perfectly innocent thank you kiss on the cheek for buying his movie ticket for him since he forgot his wallet."

"Innocent my ass." Ichigo mumbled.

Rukia, Hitsugaya and Masumoto raised an eyebrow at Urahara who was looking around the room trying to pretend that he did not notice the looks he was receiving.

"It was innocent. Now put me down!"

Ichigo caved. "Fine" was all her father said before he dropped her on her face.

Rin picked herself off the floor and threw an evil look at the five idiots, mainly at her father before she stormed out of the room.

"This is why I didn't want you to follow her." Rukia stated flatly.

"Yeah, Yeah." Ichigo replied, taking a seat next to her.

"And you should have known better then to pull a stunt like that." Rukia scolded Urahara.

"I forgot how overly protective Ichigo was." He replied sheepishly, taking a seat too. He knew kissing Rin on the cheek would have made Ichigo angry but he didn't think Ichigo would actually attack him.

"Maybe you should go and apologize to her." Rukia suggested to her husband.

"I have no reason to apologize. Besides she'll get over it." He replied.

"I don't know you made her pretty mad." Urahara added.

"It's all your fault that any of this happened, you pervert!" Ichigo yelled.

Byakuya watched for a second as Ichigo and Urahara exchange insults before he retreated to his room for the night. He was actually glad that Ichigo attacked Urahara for kissing Rin. Urahara had no right to place his lips on her.

Byakuya could still here Ichigo's mouth as he made his way up the stairs and over to his room. He could hear the shower water running as he passed by the bathroom which was to the right of Urahara's room. Byakuya knew it was Rin who was showering.

He knew his feelings for her were growing and he hated it. The way he felt for Rin was like the way he used to feel about Hisana which was why he was mad at himself. It was not the fact that he had feelings for someone else other then Hisana that made him angry at himself, but the fact that his feelings were directed at Hisana's niece.

He took a second to look back at the bathroom before he entered his room for the evening.

* * *

_Stupid dad! I didn't even get a chance to see the damn movie and I really wanted to see it too. But I do have to say I was surprised that Byakuya went with those idiots. Maybe he does like me..._

_What the hell am I thinking? _Rin thought as she turned off the shower.

She dried herself off quickly and reached for her clothes.

That's when she realized that she did not have any clean clothes to change into.

This was not good.

The only clothes she had were the ones she just had on and that didn't do her any good. She had been so pissed off that she completely forgot that she didn't have any other clothes to change into before she showered.

_Shit! What am I going to do?_

_Going downstairs is out of the question and calling mom is also out of the question because my cell is downstairs too...think...think...think...I suppose I could borrow someone clothes. I don't think Urahara would mind. _

Rin wrapped her small white towel around her body. The towel barely covered anything which is why bending over was out of the question for Rin. She did not understand why Urahara owned such small towels.

Poking her head out of the bathroom, she looked around to make sure the coast was clear.

She quickly walked over to Urahara's room and went in.

Two minutes went by and Rin could honestly not find a piece of clothing.

_Does he have a secret closet or something? Damn it, what am I going to do now? __I guess I could always borrow Byakuya's clothes. Hopefully, he won't mind._

Rin once again poked her head out to make sure the coast was clear. As she preceded down the hallway she could hear someone walking up the stairs, she sprinted to Byakuya's room, clenching the towel tightly.

Rin was so much in a hurry, she failed to notice that the room was occupied until she collided with a certain someone while she hurriedly shut the door.

"Are you okay?" She asked, oblivious to the position she was in.

"Get off of me." Byakuya replied coldly, not liking the fact that he liked having Rin on top of him.

Rin's face turned cherry red when she realized that she was straddling Byakuya naked. She was lying on top of him with her breast pushed against his chest and her face in the crock of his neck. It seemed that she dropped her towel when she ran into him. She was just grateful that it was dark.

"Sorry." She said, crawling off him.

"What are you doing in my room?" He asked while sitting up.

Rin did not answer him as she searched his floor for her towel. She could not believe that she was in this type of situation right now. She had the worst luck and she could still hear footsteps walking down the hall.

"Rin answer m-"

Rin quickly crawled over to Byakuya's side and covered his mouth with her hand. She knew if someone were to walk in on them right now, it would not look very good.

"Please be quiet for a minute." She whispered as she kept her hand over his mouth.

Byakuya nodded his head to indicate that he would cooperate causing Rin to remove her hand. For now he would go along with whatever she was up too.

It seemed that the footsteps entered the bathroom and about a minute later the footsteps were walking back towards the stairs.

Rin sighed in relief. She went back to her previous mission on finding her towel. She didn't understand why she could not find it. The towel seriously could not have disappeared.

"Why are you in my room? And what are you doing?" Byakuya asked, assuming it was okay to talk now. He could hear Rin crawl around the floor.

Before Rin came charging into his room he was trying to sleep and the only reason why he got out of bed was because he sensed Rin running towards his room.

"I needed clothes."

"Clothes?" He repeated, feeling something fall off his legs as he stood up. He bent over and picked up the fallen item.

Byakuya recognized the item as a towel and quickly put the piece together.

_If I have her towel then that means she's naked._

It was a good thing that the room was dark because Byakuya could not help, but to blush slightly, knowing Rin was just on him naked.

"Rin I think I have what you are looking for." Byakuya said, tossing the towel to her.

Rin felt the towel dropped next to her and swiftly wrapped it around her body. She could hear Byakuya walk across the room.

"I'm turning on the lights." He stated, giving Rin a chance to cover herself.

Rin stood up as the light from the lamp filled the room.

Byakuya turned around to face Rin, taking in the sight on her. She was petite like her mother and Hisana yet slightly more curvy, but not by much.

"Ahh...do you mind if I borrow some clothes?" Rin asked blushing. It was so awkward standing there practically naked in front of the man she liked who also happened to be her uncle.

He simply nodded his head.

As he turned around to retrieve some of his clothes, the door flew opened.

"Captain we going home for the night, so see you tomor-"

Renji froze. He could not believe his eyes.

He looked back and forth between Rin and Byakuya.

"Captain what have you done?" Renji finally yelled, causing Rin to run over to him and cover his mouth.

"Shut the hell up before you get my dad up here you dumbass!" Rin hissed lowly.

Renji nodded his head in agreement. Rin removed her hand and took a step back.

"Why captain? I mean I don't blame you, but with Ichigo and Rukia in the house." Renji said quietly as he checked out Rin.

Byakuya want to smack his vice captain upside his head for being an idiot and accusing him of such a thing.

"Renji, your manners are lacking. It is rude to enter someone's room without knocking and you will hold your tongue and watch where your eyes wonder." Byakuya stated coldly. He couldn't believe his vice captain was ogling Rin right in front of him.

"Sorry." Renji replied, blushing in embarrassment for being caught, not that he tried to hide it.

"Renji, nothing happened. I just needed some clothes. I thought Byakuya was still downstairs with everyone else, but it seems that I was wrong. Besides he's my uncle you pervert. Do you realize that how gross that is? Incest is wrong." Rin explained.

Renji was kind of confused by what Rin had said. "Rin, you know the Captain and you aren't blood related."

It was now Rin's turn to be confused. "What?"

"You didn't know?" Renji asked.

"No!" She replied.

"Is he serious?" Rin asked Byakuya. As far as she knew Byakuya and her mother had the same parents.

"Yes he is. I adopted your mother into my clan."

Byakuya was a little surprised that Rin did not know this. Surely, her parents had told her.

_No wonder why she acts odd around me sometimes. She must have figured her feelings for me were wrong._ Byakuya thought.

"Well, I'm going to get going before Ichigo or someone else comes up here to check on me." Renji said as he started to walk off. Plus, he figured it was for the best to leave them alone with such a personal matter.

"You adopted my mom?" Rin asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Go put these clothes on and when you come back, I shall explain." Byakuya said, handing Rin his clothes. The last thing he needed was any distractions while telling her about Hisana.

* * *

A/N: Finally, Rin knows the truth about Byakuya, maybe now things will get more heated between the two of them lol Anyway, **Review**. Feel free to point out any mistakes or you could just tell me how awesome the story is so far lol. ^_^


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in the story that deals with Bleach (tear). That means the characters or anything that has to do with the characters.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading my story and reviewing. Also, for my fans who don't have an account can now review. ^-^

* * *

Chapter 9

Rin changed in her room while Byakuya waited patiently to clarify their situation.

_Yes! I'm not a family loving incest freak!_ Rin thought to herself and made a little sigh of relief. Quickly, she slipped on the clothes Byakuya gave her.

She strolled over to the mirror on the dresser. She looked like a small child trying to dress up as a shinigami. She took one last deep breath before she left her room.

Rin held her breathe before she slid the wooden door that led to his bedroom, she still could not believe that they were not blood related.

As she opened his door, Rin could see Byakuya seated on the edge of his bed with his arms across his chest. He turned to see Rin; an unnoticeable smirk appeared on his flawless face. Byakuya found her oddly attractive in _his_ shinigami clothing.

"So you said that-" His piercing voice cut her off.

"Come, sit." Byakuya patted his creamy white sheets next to him, she did as he said, while walking towards him, and she blushed slightly. Did he not realize that the bed might be a little inappropriate for them to be sitting on?

Byakuya remained quiet as she took a seat next to him. Rin made sure not to sit to close him afraid that her hand might wonder.

"So, we're not related." She stated, trying to start the conversation.

"That is correct. Like I said earlier I adopted your mother into my clan." He paused for a second before he continued. "It was in the spring of the fifth year of my marriage that I lost my wife. Her name was Hisana. She was your mother's older sister and your aunt. When your mother was baby, she and Hisana died in the world of the living and ended up in Inuzuri. Living there was hard and Hisana regrettably abandoned your mother."

Byakuya noticed Rin's stunned face and ignored it. He hoped she did not think ill of Hisana; however, he could not blame her if she did. He may have not held Hisana's actions against her since she already felt like crap about it, but he knew abandoning a baby was wrong and so did Rin. He was glad that she did not say anything and allowed him to continue.

"Even after Hisana married me, she continued to search for your mother everyday; hoping that she could correct the mistake she made." His face softened as he locked eyes with her, but kept his stone like posture. "Sadly, she passed away before she could find your mother and asked me to find Rukia in her place and make Rukia my little sister. The following year I found your mother and adopted her into the clan immediately, much to my family's dislike. My family told me adopting someone from Inuzuri would bring shame upon the family again and lessen the value of the clan, but I didn't care. I wanted to keep my promise to Hisana and I did. No matter what people say, your mother is my little sister. I want you to understand even if we are not blood related; we are _family and nothing else_. Is this clear?"

_What is he saying? Does he know that I like him! No, that can't be right. There is no way he knows. I'm probably over reacting. He was probably just reassuring me that I am still part of his family since we're not blood related. _

She nodded her head at his question. He hopped that she took his words seriously and understood what he was hinting at.

"I suppose you have questions?" He asked

She did not know what to say. What could she say? He already made it very clear she did not have a chance with him. Her life was becoming a daytime soap opera. She could picture her show now.

Previously on **The Dead and the Living**, Rin fell for her good-looking aristocratic uncle who she believed to be a blood relative, but through a series of strange events, she learned the truth. Will she accept her feelings for Byakuya even though he is technically her uncle and her aunt's ex-lover? How will her parents react when they find out? Moreover, will Rin ever get her room back? Stay tune to find out.

"No. I think you did a great job explaining everything." She replied awkwardly, shaking her stupid thoughts out of her head.

As she gazed upon him, the sight was his face was breaking her heart. His words about them stung more than they should have. She knew giving up on Byakuya was the smart thing to do, but she could not stop herself from being attracted to him. Everything about him she found alluring. While liking or making a move on Byakuya may no longer be as gross, it still did not change the fact that he was her uncle.

She hopped off the bed, not wanting to stay any longer. "Well, I think I'm going to go to bed. Thanks for the clothes."

He detected a hint of sadness in her voice and knew why. He did go out of his way to make it clear that they were family and that was it.

Byakuya watched her leave his room in a hurry.

"Goodnight" He whispered as the door shut. He knew that she was probably upset since she practically ran out of the room, but he had to make sure she understood that they would not cross the boundary of family, not only for his sake, but also for her's.

Within seconds of Rin leaving there was a small knock on his door.

He stood up knowing who it was. "Come in."

Urahara quietly stepped in and closed the door behind him."Good evening Captain Kuchiki. Do you a have a minute?"

"What can I help you with?"

"I was wondering why Rin left your room crying." He asked, fanning himself.

"Did you ask her yourself?"

"I tried, but she said the oddest thing."

"Which was?"

Urahara chuckled slightly. "That she had a hard on that was killing her."

Byakuya cleared his throat, covering the chuckle that almost escaped his mouth. "Well, it's not that odd of a thing for her to say."

Urahara chuckled. "I suppose your right, but I still would like to know why she was crying and had to lie. Did the two of you have a lover's spat?"

Byakuya frowned at what he was getting at. "It seems that you are mistaken. There is nothing going on between Rin and me. I simply told her about Hisana." He corrected.

"I see." Urahara paused for second. "And here I thought it was because you rejected her."

He knew Byakuya did not physically harm her in anyway because there would have been a spike in her spirit energy, not that Byakuya would do anything.

"Rejected her?" The words played on Byakuya's mouth. He did not think of what he said to her tonight, as a rejection, but a hinted agreement between them so neither would cross the line.

"I'm sure you picked up on her feelings for you." Urahara stated.

He was shocked and hurt when he realized that Rin had feelings for Byakuya, it was the first night when Byakuya and Rin were over that he noticed that Rin was attracted to Byakuya, but it was not until tonight that he realized that Rin really liked Byakuya. He knew Rin would never cry over a guy unless she really liked him, which is why he decided to step back from pursing her. There was no point in going after a girl who had her eyes and heart set on another.

"I have." Byakuya replied, not liking where the conversation was going.

Urahara quickly snapped his fan closed, "I know you're a good man, but for whatever reason she likes you. Actually she likes you a lot."

Byakuya did not appreciate his insult.

"I'm only going to say this once if you do not share the same feelings for her, you better make it clear. I don't want to see her getting hurt or _toyed_ with." Urahara spoke in a harsh tone

Byakuya _almost_ wanted to smirk at the fact that Urahara was trying to threaten him. "There is nothing to make clear. She is my niece and I am her uncle. She understands this."

"Good, I'm glad she does. I would hate to interfere."

"So would I."

Urahara opened the door as he chuckled. "Good I'm glad we understand each other. Well pleasant dreams Captain."

Byakuya watched as the door closed again and sat back down on his bed. He felt awful for making Rin cry, but maybe it was a good thing. This way she could get over him since it was for the best that neither of them cross the line that would lead to something romantic even if he wanted too. They needed to stay uncle and niece. He would not dishonor Hisana just for his feelings.

* * *

A week had passed since Rin found out about Hisana. During the last week, she avoided her uncle as much as she could. Whenever he entered the same room as her, she quickly thought of an excuse to leave. If she passed by him in the hall, she kept her eyes straight ahead and hurried to where she needed to be. It was becoming quiet tiresome for her to pretend that she did not feelings for Byakuya. Always acting happy in front of everyone and lying to herself was harder then she thought it would be. She double her training time and ran twice the distance to keep herself distracted.

Rin became very tired, but she blamed it on the five hours of sleep she been getting.

Tonight she planned to get to bed early, hoping that would make her feel better.

Stepping out of the bathroom, she walked over to her room. The shop seemed so quite with Urahara gone. Yesterday morning he left on a _business_ trip.

Just as her hand made contact with the door handle, Byakuya stepped out of his room and was glad to see Rin.

_Please don't talk to me! Please don't talk to me!_ She chanted to herself.

"Rin"

_Fuck! He's talking to me!_ She could hear him walk towards her, stopping a few feet from her.

Pretending not to hear him, she slid the door open.

"Rin" This time his voice was more commanding and she knew better then to ignore him.

"Yes" She did not even bother turning around to face him.

"I'll be going to your parent's home tomorrow morning; would you like to join me?"

"I'll pass; waking up at six isn't my thin-" A cough escaped her mouth, interrupting him. She quickly covered her mouth with the side of arm.

"You're ill." The urge to reach for her forehead and check her temperature came over him, but he ignored it.

She cleared her sore throat. "No."

"You should not lie; it's not your strong suit." He noticed for the last two days she had been coughing and blowing her nose.

"Well then I guess I'm going to have to try harder." She chuckled, until another coughing fit hit her.

His dismissed her smartass comment. "You should get some rest."

"Great idea" She quickly stepped into her room and shut the door right behind her. She knew he did not mean right at that second, but she did not want talk to him anymore.

Her attitude towards him was starting to irritate him. He understood why she was behaving the way she was, but she was not the only one suffering. He cared for her more then he should. He hated being conflicted. A part of him wanted nothing more than to court her, but his pride and honor would never allow such a thing. He planned having a talk with her tomorrow, after he returned from Rukia's house, about their situation. It seemed he was going to have to official address her feelings, so they both could move on.

Well, morning came and went by. The sun was already setting when Byakuya returned to the shop. When he entered, he was suspired not to see Rin up. Usually, she was up doing something, like roaming around the shop.

_I barely can sense her spirit energy. _His heart froze and fear ran threw his body when he remembered that she was sick. Within seconds, he was in front of her room. He slid the door opened and confirmed what he feared. She had gotten worse since last night. This morning he observed her sprit energy was lower, but he figured it was normal since she was sick. As he approached her unconscious body, he noticed her skin was paler than usual in fact; her skin had a blue tint and covered in sweat. Her breathing was heavy and short, she was practically gasping for air. Used tissues covered the floor near her bed and one he noticed had yellowish mucus mixed with blood.

Not wanting to waste any time, he quickly opened the Kuchiki's Senkaimon and gently scooped her into his arms.

In a matter of minutes, he already passed through his Senkaimon and was in front of the fourth division.

Unohana was outside waiting for him. She sensed him heading this way and went to meet him outside since she assumed it was important, judging by how fast he was moving.

He looked down at Rin. "She's barely breathing."

"Follow me quick."

Unohana lead Byakuya to an operating room. "Put her down." She pointed to the small white hospital bed.

He softly laid her on the bed and gently pushed her hair out of her face.

Unohana wondered what kind of relationship was between him and the young girl since he was so concern for her. She would have smiled and teased him for showing such affection, but now was not the time.

The double doors to the operating room swung open as Isane and four other grunts ran inside.

"Captain I'm here."

Unohana faced her lieutenant. "Prep her."

Isane nodded her head and started to order the four men around.

Unohana kindly put her hand on Byakuya's back and walked him to the door.

"Captain Kuchiki you're going to have to wait outside."

He nodded his head.

"What's the girl's name?"

"Rin Kurosaki."

Unohana was shocked and looked at him. "Ichigo's daughter?"

Again, he simply nodded his head.

"I see, well you shoul-" Her lieutenant's scream cut her off.

"Captain she stopped breathing!"

Byakuya turned around to go to Rin's side, but Unohana grabbed onto his right sleeve. "You need to leave and contact her parents."

She could see the concern written across his normal aphetic face. Byakuya knew he should leave to let Unohana do her job, but a part wanted to be by Rin's side.

"Do whatever it takes to heal her." He stated seriously before he left the room. He could not believe he was watching the person he cared for fight for their life.

Once he was able to calm down a bit, he sent one of his men to the world of living to inform Ichigo and Rukia.

Byakuya sat quietly with his eyes closed in the empty waiting room. However, the voice of a certain idiot forced him to open his eyes.

"Where is she?" Ichigo yelled at Byakuya.

"Reframe from yelling at me and your daughter is with Captain Unohana."

"I knew I shouldn't have let her stay at the damn shop!" Ichigo punched the wall next to him, leaving a hole. "I would have noticed sooner that there was something wrong and then maybe she wouldn't be fighting for her life." He turned back to Byakuya, removing his fist from the wall. "How did you not see this coming? You're living with her."

Byakuya narrowed his eyes. How could Ichigo blame him when he is the one that brought her to the hospital?

"Maybe if you weren't such an insensitive bas-" His wife quickly cut him off. "Ichigo that's enough, I'm sure no one could have predicted this. We just saw her two days ago and she seemed fine."

Ichigo was to wild up to listen. "No she wasn't! She was sick!"

"Ichigo, kids get sick." His wife pointed out.

Ichigo could not believe how calm his wife was acting."How can you remain so calm when she could die? You heard Byakuya's lackey, she stopped breathing!"

Rukia took Ichigo's hand into hers'. "Ichigo, I'm just as worried as you, but yelling is not going to make anything better. I trust Unohana and I know Rin is strong."

Ichigo gazed into his wife's violet eyes before he tore his hand away and took a seat next to Byakuya. "Tch, fine, I'll stop yelling, though it does make me feel better."

Rukia shook her head softly at her husband comment as she sat next to him.

After what seem like an eternity, Unohana stepped out. They all stood up anxious to hear what she had to say. Her face gave them no hint of what might have happened to Rin. Ichigo anticipated the worst. He clenched his fist tight holding back his anger. Byakuya kept his placid face despite the turmoil raging inside him. His heart was breaking again, just as it broke holding Hisana's hand as he watched her die.

* * *

A/N: Mwahaha! You must wait until next chapter to found out if Rin lives or dies, though I'm sure you can guess lol **Review**, share your thoughts.

*Some **Shout Out's** to the people you reviewed last chapter, so to:

Sakana-san: Additions are not good, though I'm happy you're addicted to my story:) I'm glad that you love the story because I love it too and I'm sorry my grammar is horrible, but I hope it was better this chapter. :)

AizenSosukeLoveoByakuyasama: I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I'm not Jesus lol I'm sorry for not updating frequently, I'll try to put the next chapter up as fast as I can. I'm also glad that you love my story enough to read it a second time ^-^ It makes me happy (tears)

RaineyLolita: Plot twist are awesome and hopefully there will be more in the story and thank you for the pointing out my mistake last chapter.

Kairi-sempai: Sorry for not updating sooner and I'll try to update the other Bleach story soon.

Valinor's Twlight: You're an awesome person for reviewing pretty much every chapter, Thanks ^_^

Zellie15: I hoped you liked the conversation between Rin and Byakuya, sorry if you didn't, but I hoped you did. ^-^

DetroitBleachWings: Things are getting intense and with any luck things will continue to get intense lol


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or anything that has do with _Bleach _*tears*.

* * *

A/N: **Thank you so much for the reviews**. Also, I would like to say a thank you to my beta, **Sakana-san.** You did an awesome job! Anyway, I'll shut up now, so you can read. ^_^

* * *

Chapter 10

Ichigo couldn't believe that he was waiting to hear the news that his daughter might be dead.

Standing there, he thought about the day Rin was born, the day he finally understood why his mother sacrificed herself for him all those years ago. Holding Rin's tiny body in his arms after nine months of waiting, he knew he would do anything to protect her as he looked upon her small, smiling, innocent face. How he would give anything to switch places with her right now! He felt useless and sick – how could a child die before their parents?

Growing impatient, he snapped, "Aren't you going to say anything?"

Unohana gently smiled. "There is no need to worry. Your daughter is recovering in a nearby room. If you follow me, I can take you to her now."

Relief and joy washed over him. He scooped up his wife and pulled her into a tight hug, drying her tears of worry.

"Lead the way," he exclaimed, putting Rukia on her feet.

Relieved like everyone else, Byakuya _almost _smiled. He wanted to go with Rukia and Ichigo to see for himself how Rin was doing, but he knew better. He knew if he stepped into her room, he would admit something he might regret. He turned away from the group and towards the exit down the hall.

"Nii-sama, where are you going?" Rukia asked, wondering why her brother was leaving. Byakuya stopped, not bothering to face her.

"I have business to attend. " He paused for a second before continuing. "There will be a room ready for you and your husband at the manor. There is no point in traveling between worlds."

Rukia wondered why he couldn't put off his errands until later. She knew Byakuya cared about Rin enough that he'd waited to hear of her status, so why didn't he want to stay and see for himself how she was doing? He didn't have to stay long - just a quick visit, the way he used to do whenever she had been hospitalized.

"Rukia," the nobleman said softly.

Hearing her name, she was brought out of her thoughts. "Yes?"

"You should go; Ichigo Kurosaki and Captain Unohana have already left."

Rukia looked behind and frowned, not believing her idiotic husband had ditched her.

"Thank you so much for the room, Nii-sama. Excuse me." She did a quick bow before chasing after her husband. She pushed her thoughts back, figuring she was over thinking things.

Once Byakuya could no longer hear Rukia running, he walked in the opposite direction. His footsteps echoed throughout the empty hallway, reminding him that he was _alone_.

* * *

The sound of a door closing awoke Rin. She opened her eyes to see a plain ceiling above her. Sitting up slowly, she looked around the room. There were two chairs next to her bed. She wasn't sure where she was, but she could safely assume she was in a hospital, judging by the white gown she was wearing and the coldness of the room.

The clock hanging on wall across from told her it was seven, which is probably the reason there wasn't much light seeping behind the curtains.

The last thing she recalled was lying in bed in Urahara's shop, struggling to breathe, thinking she was going to die.

She was about to get out of bed to find someone who could help her, but froze when the door slid opened.

"Oi, you're awake, brat?"

"So it seems," she responded, smiling - she was glad to see a familiar face.

She watched Renji close the door before approaching her bed.

"I hope you know that you gave everyone quite a scare." He sat in the chair closest to her.

"And how did I do that?"

"You stopped breathing."

"I stopped breathing…" She paused, trying to remember. "Care to explain?"

"From what your dad told me, it seems you developed an extreme case of pneumonia, but don't worry, I just ran into Captain Unohana and she said that by tomorrow, you can go home, you'll just need to stay in bed for week and keep taking your medicine."

"How long have I been here?"

"Let's see, you arrived yesterday evening and it's already evening now, so a whole day, I guess."

She had slept for an entire day! That was a new record for her.

"My parents - where are they?"

"Ah... well…"

"Renji." She knew he was trying to hide something.

"They're not here. The Captain Commander sent then on another mission," he said in one breath.

"At least I can see them when I return home tomorrow, right?"

Again Renji's face held an uncomfortable expression. "Actually, you'll be staying with Captain Kuchiki."

Rin's jaw dropped while Renji's face changed into a big goofy smile. "Isn't that great?"

"Great! How can that be great? Renji, please let me stay with you," she begged.

Renji let out a chuckle, "I know the Captain can be a little bit difficult at times, but he really isn't that bad."

Rin resisted the urge to roll her eyes. She didn't want to see Byakuya. Just the thought of him made her heart tighten. She wanted to get over him. She _needed_ to get over him.

If Byakuya ever found out about her feelings for him, she knew he would be disgusted with her. And if her parents were to find out then they would probably never look her in the eye again.

Yet, a part of her didn't want to give up her feelings.

"So, why are you here," She asked, throwing herself back onto the bed.

"You're such an idiot; it's obvious I came to visit you."

She closed her eyes. "Hm. I guess you're the only visitor I'm going to have."

"Actually, you had quite a few already. I know Captain Hitsugaya, Matsumoto, Yumichika and Ikkaku came by early."

"That's it?"

"Well, besides your parents."

Rin let out a sigh of disappointment. She couldn't believe Byakuya hadn't visited her.

"You should sleep," Renji suggested.

"No, you came all the way here and I don't want you to leave."

"It's fine. I just came by to see how you were doing. Now, go to sleep," he ordered, before standing up.

Rin caught him by his black sleeve. "Don't go."

Renji looked down at her, sighing.

"What? Do you want me to stay here and watch you sleep?"

"You're such an idiot," she stated, letting his sleeve go.

She wasn't sure why she wanted Renji to stay, but she knew she didn't want to be alone. It was not every day someone told her that she almost died.

He frowned, "You're the one who wants me to stay, so don't call me an idiot, _idiot_."

"Just shut up, dumbass and get in bed with me," she instructed, scooting over, so he had enough room to sleep.

"Wh-What?" he shouted, not sure if he'd heard her right.

"Not like that, you damn pervert. Just spend the night with me. Think of it as sleep over," she stated calmly.

Renji nervously stared at the spot next to her. He wasn't sure what do. He knew it was slightly improper to share a bed with her.

Rin rolled her eyes, growing tired of Renji's hesitation.

"If you don't want to, you don't have to. I don't want to be alone, but I don't want to cause you any trouble. It's just when I'm around you… I feel safer." She snapped at him, but mumbled the last part.

Hearing this, Renji laughed. _I make her feel safer?_

"What's so funny?"

"You sounded like a female version of your father, just now. You really are his kid," he smiled.

"I don't think my father has ever told you that you make him feel safer."

"That's not what I'm talking about. I'm talking about the way you said it."

Rin hated it when people pointed out how much she was like her father. "Shut up! So what are you going to do?"

"I'll stay," he answered, before lying down next to her. "After all, I make you feel safer, right? You need me to protect you from the _scary night monsters!_"

She elbowed in his side, regretting what she said about him. She should have known her comment was going to feed that huge conceited head of his.

"Renji…"

"What?"

"Are you cold?"

"No."

He made sure he stayed on top of her blankets while she was underneath them, since it made him feel more comfortable about sharing a bed with her.

"Renji-"

"Go to sleep." _If she keeps talking, I won't be able to sneak out._

"Thank you," she whispered, turning over so her face was nestled against his left arm.

Renji smiled as he lay there. _It's a good thing I showered before I came over_, he thought to himself.

He ruffled her hair and murmured once again, "Go to sleep." He closed his eyes as he waited for her to fall asleep. However before he knew it, he was the one drifting off.

The sound of a door closing woke both Rin and Renji from their sleep. Rin snuggled closer to the warmth against her body, not wanting to pay any attention to the door.

"Rin."

Instantly recognizing the voice, she snapped her eyes open.

She could hear that Renji's voice was weak and panicky. "Good morning, Captain."

She sat up and blushed slightly when she realized that she was practically on top of Renji and their legs were tangled together. _I bet this looks bad._

Byakuya glanced at his lieutenant with cold eyes before turning his attention to Rin.

"Change into this," he told Rin, holding up a small blue bag and setting it in a chair. "I'll be waiting outside."

He turned around and left the room before Rin could thank him.

"Phew, I thought the Captain was going to kill me for a second there," Renji stated, hopping out of bed. He was glad Ichigo wasn't the one to find them.

Glancing at the clock, he saw it was already seven in the morning.

"Where are you going?" Rin asked, noticing Renji walking towards the door.

"I can't stay in there while you're changing. _Unless _you _want_ me to," he answered with a sly smirk.

"Get out of here, you damn pervert."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm the pervert," he replied sarcastically.

Closing the door behind him, the redhead turned around. "Ah! Captain, I didn't see you there."

Leaning against the wall opposite the door, Byakuya opened his eyes and apathetically looked at his lieutenant.

Renji wasn't sure what his Captain was thinking, but he was prepared to answer any of Byakuya's questions he about Rin and him. He had nothing to hide, since he hadn't done anything - which was a first for him. He tired to remember the last time he'd gone to bed with a woman and it didn't lead to them having sex. Not that he would have sex with Rin, of course! He didn't think of her in that way. The way he looked at her was the way he looked at her mother.

However, when Byakuya didn't say anything, Renji became even more nervous.

_Maybe I should say something first._

"Ah... Captain, what you saw, well… it's not wha-"

Byakuya cut him off. "It's not my concern."

Renji looked into his captain's aloof grey eyes. "But Captain-"

"Renji, do not make me repeat myself."

Renji remained silent and looked around the hallway, trying to play off the awkwardness he felt.

He couldn't shake the feeling that Byakuya wanted him dead and his skull as a trophy.

The door behind Renji slid opened and Rin stepped out, wearing a simple white yukata with red flowers printed across it.

"So, where are we going?" she asked, standing next to Renji.

"To my manor, where you're going to be spending the next week." Byakuya pushed himself off the wall. "Now, come."

She watched him walk down the hall for a second, then found her feet and tried to catch up with him. Renji walked right behind her, since he was leaving the Fourth's division hospital too. He had work to do.

Rin was having a hard time keeping up Byakuya as they walked. "Hey, do you think you could slow it down? My legs aren't as long as yours."

Byakuya paid no attention to her plea. However, the thought of carrying her in his arms passed through his mind, though he quickly dismissed it.

"Renji, what are you doing?" Rin shouted as he scooped her up in his arms.

"You were just complaining, so shut up."

Byakuya frowned and clenched his teeth in jealousy. He hated Renji for doing the one thing that he'd just wanted to do. He stopped in his tracks, causing Renji to come to a halt.

"Renji." He didn't brother turning around to face him.

"Yes, Captain?"

Byakuya's voice was callous and uncaring. "Put her on her feet. She needs to stretch her legs."

Rin retorted, "No, I don't."

"I wasn't talking to you, so I would refrain from opening your mouth. Renji, put her down."

Renji felt bad, but he could not disobey his captain.

"Sorry, brat," Renji said, putting her on her feet.

Rin walked in front of Byakuya and planned on giving him a piece of her mind. However, the second she looked into his grey eyes she was taken aback by the coldness in them. She spoke nevertheless. "Listen, either you slow your pace or let Renji carry me."

"First off, you do not tell me what to do. Secondly, _you_ will walk and that will be the end of it." His voice was filled with superiority and command, making Rin feel about three inches tall.

"What part of 'your pace is too damn fast for me' don't _you_ understand? I'm having to jog to keep up with you. What, do you want me to run? Is that it? Actually, I think I'm going to do that, and that way I don't have to be seen in public with some egotistical heartless asshole." She quickly flash-stepped away from him.

"Captain, I don't think it's such a good idea for her to be running around like that."

"Renji, go and do your work," was the noble's reply before he vanished out of Renji's sight.

Renji almost felt bad for Rin. There was no way she could out flash-step Byakuya.

Rin was a good hundred yards from the fourth division before she had to stop to catch her breath. Glancing behind her, she saw Byakuya about ten yards away.

_Shit!_

She was about to take a step, but something caught her right arm. Turning around she saw Byakuya with a small smirk across his face. His eyes seemed to be alive.

Her voice was weak and shaky as she tried to catch her breath. "You're...lucky...that... I'm still... sick!"

"It wouldn't have mattered. Even at your best, and with me at my worst, I still would have caught you," he replied, losing his smirk.

His eyes became distant as he continued, "For your insolence, you will be punished when we return to the manor."

"I didn't do anything!" _Okay, maybe that was lie._

"I said for you to walk, not flash step. Even someone of your intelligence should understand this."

_Did he just call me stupid?_

She tried to yank her arm free, but his grip was too strong.

"God, I hate you!" She yelled at the top of lungs, causing her to go into a coughing fit. She quickly brought her free arm to cover her mouth.

Byakuya let go of her other arm. His heart felt heavy and sad. He knew she was just angry and that she probably didn't mean her words, but they still hurt him.

He stood there, not once giving away how much her words stung at him as he waited for her to calm down, so they could get a move on.

"Are you good to walk?" he asked when her breathing was more even.

Rin nodded her head, not brothering to look at him. She was too overwhelmed by her emotions to look him in the face. She was angry with him for being insensitive, hurt by him not caring, sad because she wanted him to return her feelings and because the love she felt for him was one-sided. She needed to be away from Byakuya, but she couldn't escape him.

Losing herself in thought, she didn't realize that they already arrived at the manor until Byakuya said something. She also failed to notice that he had slowed his pace for her.

He led Rin to her oh-so-memorable room, which happened to be across from his bedroom.

Once inside, she looked around the familiar room to see nothing had changed, except that the bed was now facing the window and there was a new flower painting on the east wall.

"Sometime this evening, I'll come and check on you. Now, get to bed. I _expect_ to find you there when I return."

"Aren't you going to punish me?" she asked unfeelingly, remembering what he had said earlier.

"I will send a maid in later to give you your punishment, but for now, get to bed," that was all he instructed before he left, leaving her alone.

Sighing, Rin made her way over to the window, closing the curtains to darken the room.

She turned around and walked over to the bed. Crawling underneath the covers, she had a feeling it was going to be a very long week.

Making it back to his office, Byakuya let of a sigh of frustration as he sat in chair. Why did Rin have to be such a difficult child? And why was Renji in bed with her? Did she have feelings for him? This morning, when he went to pick her up, the last thing he expected to find was his lieutenant in bed with her. The sight of them together made his blood boil. Renji had his arm protectively wrapped around her as her head rested on his chest. The urge to kick his lieutenant out of the bed came over him, but he had ignored it, remembering the promise he made last night to himself:

He would deny any feelings he had for Rin. He would behave normally no matter what urge he had and he would treat her like he treated everyone else. He needed to cut off any feelings he had for her and any feelings she had for him.

The sun was setting when Rin awoke from her nap. She stretched, not believing that she'd fallen asleep. Her stomach growled, informing her that she needed to feed it. She got out of bed and noticed an envelope on the nightstand and picked it up, flipping it over. There on the back of the envelope, in big black letters, was the word "punishment".

Rin figured the maid must have snuck in while she sleeping and left the envelope. _He couldn't be bothered to give me my punishment in person, could he? He had to give it to me in a letter_, she thought, opening the envelope. She pulled out the letter and unfolded it.

Reading over the paragraph, she let out a snort. She couldn't believe that asshole. He wanted her, in four days, to write him a three-page letter explaining why she was receiving a punishment, why she behaved the way she had, and how she planned to change her behavior so she could avoid future punishment.

_What kind of crap is this?_

She crumpled his letter and threw it against the door. If he wanted a three-page paper, oh, he would get one, but first she needed food.

* * *

A/N: There you have it, chapter ten. I'm sorry if the chapter was a little slow, but I promise next chapter will have a huge turn of events. *smiles big* I thought Rin's punishment was good, though I wish it could have been better, however we can't have Byakuya _spanking _her, or can we? o_O Hahahal! Anyway **Review** and I'm curious; what punishment would you have made Byakuya give Rin?

On another note, I'm reposting chapters since I had them beta, so feel free to go back and read the story again. ^_^


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I dont own _Bleach_ or anything that has to do with _Bleach_ (tears)

A/N: I'm sorry for not updating in forever. School is very time consuming lol I just finnished writing a paper on Yaoi for one of my classes. Isn't that awesome? I think so..Anyway I hope you like the chapter. A big thank you to all the people who reviewed last chapter! And another big thank you to my Beta Sakana-san!

* * *

Chapter 11

Three days had passed since Rin received her punishment, and all she had to show for it was a three-page love letter. Sitting on her bed, she read over her words. When she'd begun writing, she decided it would be best to tell Byakuya the truth about her feelings and explain to him her behavior.

_Ah! What was I thinking? _She crinkled the papers into a ball in regret and threw it to the ground. _Great, now I only have a day left to rewrite everything._

Getting out of bed, she stretched. She figured some fresh air would help clear and focus her mind before she had to tackle her writing assignment again. Opening her door, she jumped back in surprise.

"Shit, Renji, you scared me!" She was relieved that it wasn't Byakuya, but irritated that it was Renji; he probably would open his fat mouth to his captain, which meant Rin was probably going to have to write another paper.

"What do you want?" she snapped.

Renji's face had a big grin plastered across it – he was obviously enjoying the fact that he scared Rin."Where were you going?" he taunted, knowing she wasn't supposed to be out of bed.

Rin huffed at his question but returned to her bed nonetheless. Renji stepped into her room and closed the door behind him. "So, are you going to answer me?" Rin asked, sitting on the edge of her bed.

"You're lucky I wasn't the captain. If he caught you sneaking out, you'd be-"

Rin cut him off. "I wasn't sneaking. Sneaking out would be if I used the window.

"Then why did your expression look like you were just caught doing something wrong when you saw me?"

"That wasn't a guilty look, it's just a natural reaction I have whenever I see your ugly face," she said looking away from him.

Renji was going to retort back, but he noticed a paper ball on the floor. "What's this?" Rin heard him ask. She looked over at him and saw him picking up her love letter.

_Fuck!_ She jumped at him. "No!"

Renji quickly dodged her attack. "Why can't I read it?"

Rin watched him straighten out the papers in horror. "Renji, please don't read it," she begged him with a sincere expression.

Renji couldn't resist. _Think of this as payback for calling me ugly._ He started to read the letter out loud, "Dear Byakuya." He paused. _Why is she writing to him? _"I wished to explain that my attitude towards you wasn't because I hate you."

Rin was beyond pissed and embarrassed. "Die!" she yelled, tackling him to the floor, landing with a loud thud. Straddling him, she reached for the papers that he was holding above his head."Give them to me!"

Renji's curiosity grew even more seeing the protectiveness Rin had over the papers. He easily flipped their positions and pinned her down with his hips as he grabbed both of her wrists with his left hand.

"Renji Abarai, if you read those papers I will _never_ forgive, ever!"

Her threat didn't faze him. He started to read the first paragraph; nothing seemed to be embarrassing.

However, by the time he reached the second paragraph, he understood the reason for Rin's distress.

Out of shock, the papers dropped from his hand. Rin's teary eyes watched in horror, knowing Renji had just learned her secret. She waited quietly for Renji to pass his judgment on her. Even if she wasn't related to Byakuya by blood, she still understood the inappropriateness of her feelings.

"Oi, Rin, was that a joke? I mean that can't be true, right?" His voice was shaky and full of confusion.

Rin looked away from him. She was ashamed, angry, and sad. Fighting back her tears, she whispered, "Renji, please don't tell anyone. Please, I'm begging you."

There was his answer. He couldn't believe it. Rin loved Byakuya. They were family! Okay, technically not – but still. How could she fall for him? Who else knew? Did Byakuya feel the same way? He had so many questions. He looked down at her and saw her saddened expression, realizing that Rin must've understood how her feelings were considered improper.

"Rin…" he began. She ignored him. He grabbed her chin and gently made her look at him. "Rin, I won't say anything. I promise." Her eyes held hope; however, that didn't last long as he continued. "But I need to ask you something."

"What?" she asked, not wanting to hear his question.

"Do you really like Byakuya?"

Rin didn't understand why he would ask something for which he already knew the answer. Her voice was full of sarcasm, as she replied, "No, I spend my leisure time writing love letters to random people as a joke."

"There's no need to be a smartass. Sheesh, I was just asking. So, does _he_ know?"

Rin's eyes went big. "No! I plan on keeping it that way."

Renji nodded his head in agreement before sighing. "That's too bad. You guys actually would have looked cute together."

He really didn't think it was that inappropriate for Rin to like Byakuya. What he found odd was the fact that someone could actually like his Captain. He felt bad for Rin; he could see that she really liked Byakuya, just by what she had written. But he quickly saw this as an opportunity for some much needed entertainment.

"Don't say that, you idiot!" Rin wanted to smack him upside his head, but he still had a grip on her wrists.

"It's a shame that he doesn't like you. Poor Rin and her one-sided love."

Renji was really pushing her buttons and she made sure her face reflected the anger she was feeling._How can he be making fun of my feelings and me?_

"Rin." The seriousness in his voice alerted her that he was done teasing, at least for now."What I don't understand is why you would write the letter if you didn't want him to know."

That was a good question. She wasn't exactly sure how to explain, but she tried. "It's just... I... at the time I thought I was ready to tell him. I figured if I got my feelings off my chest then I could move on."

Renji shook his head. "I see. So, you were going to confess to your uncle without knowing if he shared the same feelings for you?" he taunted.

"He's not my uncle! We're not blood related, damn it. And yes, I was, but I decided not to. I just want these feelings to go away."

"Rin, let me give you a piece of advice. If you love someone, you shouldn't let them go without doing everything in your power to keep them by your side."

Rin laughed at him. When did Renji become so full of wisdom? And what was he trying to tell her? Did he think she should go after Byakuya?

"Don't laugh at me, brat! I plan on helping you."

"Helping me?" She was shocked.

"Yes, helping you." He wasn't sure exactly how, but he would. "Give me until tomorrow and I'll come up with a plan to expose Byakuya's feelings for you, but that's _if_ he has any. And if he does, then you can confess and everything should work out from there."

"What?" She was confused. _Did I hear him correctly?_

"You heard me. Don't make me repeat myself," he said, pulling on her cheeks.

"Ow! Stop that," she said, trying to shake herself free. "Byakuya definitely does not have feelings for me. He made it perfectly clear what kind of relationship we had."

Renji rolled his eyes. "I know the Captain pretty well. If he did have any feelings for you, he wouldn't show them. He probably feels the same way you do. Although it's probably worse for him."

"How?"

"Because he's a man. He thinks that if he tells you how he feels then he's just pressuring you or something since you're younger than him and he's technically your uncle," Renji answered.

Rin could see the logic in that, though she was surprised that Renji was smart enough to come to such a conclusion. Though she knew her mother would probably say he was full of crap.

"Why do you want to help me?" she asked.

"Because you're my friend and this could be really fun. Just think of me as your cupid."

Rin laughed a little. "You're so stupid."

Renji patted the top of her head. "I'm not the one who has fallen for the great Captain Kuchiki, the only man in all of Soul Society to turn down every girl who has made a move on him. But anyway, I'll be back tomorrow with a plan."

Rin was about to say something, but a knock on the door stopped her. Both Renji and Rin's faces froze in terror. Renji forgot that Byakuya was going to stop by Rin's room after he finished up the last bit of paperwork to check on her. He grabbed one of the three papers and shoved it in his shirt. Rin did the same thing with another. They both reach for the last sheet of paper next to them.

"Give it to me," Renji hissed lowly.

Rin whispered, "Just let me have it." She knew any second Byakuya was going to open that door.

"I said give it to me!"

"And I said let me have it!" Byakuya wasn't sure what was going on in her room, but he didn't like the sound. He opened the door and stood there trying to figure out why his lieutenant was straddling his niece with both their hands in her yukata on the floor near her bed.

Sweat began to form on Renji's brow as he pulled his hands away from Rin. "Ah... well... you see, this isn't what it looks likes, Captain."

This was the second time he caught them in together in an intimate position. And at least last time they both were asleep, but now they look they were about to get _it_ on. He could feel his anger and jealously rise. His lieutenant was really asking for a beating.

"Rin, why are you out of bed?" His voice was calm and collected.

"Umm... I fell." She knew there was no way he was going to buy that, but it didn't hurt to try.

"With Renji on top of you? Did I not order you to stay in bed?" His face was apathetic as ever, though his eyes seemed to be colder.

"Ah... maybe, I don't recall your exact words."

"I said I _expected_ to find you in there," he pointed the bed, "when I returned home. But it seems that you have a hard time following orders, and feel that you do not need to listen to me. So now you get to help Renji clean the barracks lavatories for the next two weeks."

Renji hated cleaning bathrooms and Byakuya knew this. "Wait, why am I getting punished?"

Byakuya narrowed his eyes at him. "Because you are the reason she is out of bed. Do you have a problem with this? I can easily make it for three weeks."

Renji sighed. "No, Captain."

Rin yelled defensively, "Hey! You can't do that to him! I was out of bed way before he even came over."

"Three weeks."

"What?" she yelled in anger."There is no way I'm cleaning toilets for three we-" Byakuya's uncaring voice cut her off.

"You only have to do two weeks of work while Renji now gets to clean for four weeks. However, feel free to keep talking; I have no problem making him clean for five."

Renji whispered angrily, "Rin, please, shut that hole on your face called a mouth."

He couldn't believe he was going to have to clean toilets for a month. He thought he was past doing grunt work. Rin growled in frustration and bit her bottom lip. This was bullshit and she knew it.

"Now, get into bed. You're still recovering. As for you, Renji, I think your visit is over."

Renji stood up and helped Rin off the floor.

Crawling into bed, she looked at Renji with regretful eyes. "Renji, I'm sorry."

He patted the top of her head. "It's fine. It's not as if I haven't cleaned toilets before. Besides, in three more days your ass is going to be scrubbing with me," he laughed.

With a quick goodbye, he left with Byakuya. She trusted him enough to keep silent, but she prayed Renji would dispose of her letter properly, so no one else could read it.

Before Rin knew it, it was already the next day. She waited patiently all morning for Renji to stop by with his plan, but by the time it was nearly noon she was beyond anxious. When she awoke this morning, she felt like a huge weight had been lifted off her chest, knowing that someone else knew of her feelings for Byakuya and did not judge her negatively. She also noticed that the letter she had rewritten was gone off the antique nightstand. Rin assumed that a maid had delivered it to Byakuya, while she was still asleep. It kind of creeped her out, knowing these maids could move in and out of her room without waking her. What were they, ninjas?

Hearing a knock, Rin hopped off her bed and slid the door wide open. She smiled brightly at Renji but then scowled.

"Do you know how long I've been waiting for you?"

Renji stepped into her room and closed the door behind him. "Well, it wasn't exactly easy convincing your uncle to let me visit you again, especially with yesterday's events still fresh in his mind."

Rin nodded her head as she took a seat on her bed. "So, what's the plan?"

"Oh, yeah, the plan. It's a great plan." He laughed a little before a big mischievous grin appeared on his face.

Rin apprehensively waited for him to finish his sentence. "Well, what is it?"

"It's quite simple. All you need to do is make him jealous. Find yourself a guy and go on a couple of dates with him. Byakuya should instantly become jealous, and he'll proclaim his feelings for you and then the two of you'll live happily ever after."

Rin growled in irritation, "Renji, there are two problems to your little plan. The first is, Byakuya would never show that kind of jealousy. In fact, I wonder if that guy even has any emotions. The second is that I'm not going to use some poor guy. That would just be mean. If the guy was in on the plan, then sure, but only if he knows it's all a facade."

"First off, everyone has emotions. And secondly, what if I find a guy who was willing to go along with the plan?"

"Absolutely not! It's already bad enough that you know about my feelings. The more people who know the better chance of Byakuya finding out," she said sternly.

"Are you sure?"

Of course she was. "Yes! Is this all you came up with?"

"If you don't like it, come up with your own plan, brat! Besides, I thought it was a great plan."

She rolled eyes. "You would."

Suddenly an idea came to her. She jumped off the bed in excitement and grabbed Renji by the shoulders, surprising him."You can be my fake date!"

Renji's eyes grew big. "What?"

"You heard me," she said, releasing him.

"And have your father and uncle kill me? No, thank you."

Rin retook her previous spot on her bed. "I'll protect you."

"You can't even protect yourself."

"Please, Renji." Rin stared into his brown eyes, trying to give him the puppy-dog face, hoping he would fall for it.

He saw through her little angelic plead. "You're not that cute. But, against my better judgment, I will help you," he forced himself to say. He knew he was going to regret helping her. Rin and Rukia were probably the only people who could make him do things he would never normally waste his time doing.

Lunging at Renji, Rin tackled him to the floor, hugging him tightly. "You're the best," she exclaimed.

"I know, and you owe me."

"Wait, if I start dating you won't that make it seem like I'm not interested in Byakuya anymore, thus destroying any feelings he might have for me?"

"I didn't think about that."

Rin smacked her face with her palm, exhaling noisily."We need a new plan."

Renji nodded his head before he pulling Rin into his lap as he sat up.

"I got it!" Renji said, slamming his fist in his other hand. "I can act as if I like you. I'll buy you stuff; follow you around, talk about you constantly with the captain."

"So, basically, stalk me." Rin added.

"Yes – I mean no! Listen, if I act like I have _feelings _for you, it should get Byakuya jealous enough to claim his feelings for you since he might see me as a threat and feel that he could lose any chance of having you if he doesn't act fast."

She thought over his plan and couldn't think of any flaws. Rin nodded her head. "Okay, let's do it."She was glad that Renji was going to be her wingman in her little love quest.

Hearing two knocks, both Renji and Rin turned their attention to the door as it slid opened, revealing the one guy they both did not want to see right now.

Renji closed his eyes knowing he was fucked. _I'm so going to be cleaning toilets for a year._

Byakuya immediately regretted his consent to let Renji visit her again. _He is definitely cleaning lavatories for another month._

_

* * *

_

A/N: Okay, I hoped you guys liked the chapter. Just want to say review, share your thoughts and another thank you for reviewing last chapter, you know who you are:

13th Panda and Inugirl Luna, choco-ninja-fishy-who-PWNZ (lol awesome screen name), Sayuri (lol punish her with kisses), AizenSosukeLoveoByakuyasama, Sweetloverx2, Riverseither, Music fans ( I wouldn't mind if Byakuya made me write a three page report if he was my teacher lol), Valinor's Twilight, Zellie15, Crimson Masquerade, Littleredridingwho(I'm glad that you love the story soooo much :) )


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or anything that has do with _Bleach _*tears*.

* * *

A/N: I feel so bad for not updating. I'm sorry! School, and writer's block are not a very nice things lol Thank you so much for the reviews last chapter, I really mean it. I was surprised by how many people liked the chapter and I can only hope you guys like this chapter as much.

Thank you!

* * *

A small sigh of exhaustion escaped Renji's lips as he knocked on his Captain's door. He never wanted to see another god damn toilet in his life.

"Enter."

Hearing his captain's voice he grabbed the door handle and slid opened the door.

"Excuse me Captain, but Rin and I just finished cleaning," Renji said closing the door before facing Byakuya.

Byakuya's eyes shifted from the document in front of him to his lieutenant. "And where is Rin?" He asked, noticing the lack of her presence.

"Oh, she went back to the manor. She said she felt dirty or something like that and needed a shower. I guess having to clean so many toilets for the first time would be hard on anyone."

"I see. If that is all then return to your duties."

Renji was on the verge of turning to leave, but realized this would be a great opportunity to initiate his and Rin's operation.

"Hey Captain, can I ask you a question?"

Byakuya wasn't in the mood for stupidity. "Unless it's important you should go ask someone else."

"Well it's about Rin, sir" Renji said, trying to hide his nervousness.

Unconsciously, Byakuya gripped his pen tighter. "Has she done something?"

"No! It's nothing like that. It's just that... I was wondering if you knew if she had a boyfriend or if Rin has her eye on someone."

Byakuya couldn't believe what Renji was asking. Was he mistaken in thinking that Renji and Rin were just friends? He had noticed that they had been spending more time together, but he figured it was because of her recent hospitalization.

_Renji couldn't be interested in Rin, could he?_Byakuya felt his stomach clenched although his aloof expression hid his uneasiness.

"Renji, do I look like I have enough free time to keep track of Rin's love life. Now if you are done, go." With that, Byakuya returned his attention to his work.

Renji wanted leave and he knew that he should leave, but he also knew he had to press the matter a bit more. He wanted to get a reaction out of Byakuya. "Do you think she might be interested in someone like….me?" Renji kept his eyes on his captain, looking for any uncharacteristic actions.

Byakuya rested his pen on top of his desk, returning his gaze to his lieutenant.

"Renji, could it be that you are interested in _my_ niece?" His voice was as smooth and cold as ever, despite the little green-eyed monster roaring inside him.

Awkwardly, Renji scratched the back of his head and chuckled softly. "Would it be a problem if I said yes?"

"A problem? Yes, but only for you. Instead of going after my niece, would it not be wiser if you went after someone more in your league. "

Renji wasn't sure if Byakuya was trying to actually give him helpful advice or insult him by stating that he didn't have a chance. "I know Rin is part of the Kuchiki clan, but that doesn't mean I don't have a shot at her."

"Does it not though?"

Renji was taken aback by his captain bluntness. "No. It's just means I have to work twice as hard," he replied.

"I suppose you wouldn't give up. Then let me give you advice, it doesn't matter how hard you try because if there is someone better than you after Rin you will lose."

"Oh, is there someone else after her?"

"I said _if_." Byakuya could tell that Renji was trying to fish for information. It was obviously was about Rin, but what about Rin. Was he trying to find out information to help him win her over?

"If you have nothing else to discuss other than my niece then you should get back to work."

"Yes, sir." Renji did a quick bow and left his captain's office.

Once inside his own office, Renji slammed his fists against his desk before taking a seat in his chair.

_Damn it! I know I shouldn't be angry because it's not as if I really like Rin, but just the thought of Byakuya thinking that I'm not good enough for her, just pisses me off. And to top it off, none of my questions fazed him. I suppose I'm going to have to try harder. _

_

* * *

_The sound of men's grunts and yells filled the spacious training room as Renji and Byakuya supervised the sparing between their men. Renji stared at his captain from the corner of his eyes who was busy keeping his smoking grey eyes on his men. After yesterday's failed attempt in Byakuya's office Renji was even pumped to try again today.

"Rin sure looked pretty today," Renji stated candidly. "I mean she made cleaning toilets look sexy."

Renji wanted to smack himself for sounding like an idiot. _"She made cleaning toilets look sexy._" _My God, I sound like I have a weird fetish for toilets and hot girls. _

Byakuya ignored his lieutenant and kept his eyes focused on his men.

"Rin sure has the pretty eyes, don't you think?" Renji waited for a response, but nothing.

"She also has a pretty smile, huh?" But still no response.

"You know, you and Rin both have similar hair. Her hair always smells nice, like fresh spring flowers. I love that smell!"

Hearing Byakuya's smooth voice caught Renji off guard. "Renji, are you insulting me by saying that my hair smells like a woman or are you trying to tell me that you like the way my hair smells?"

Renji tensed at the sudden realization of how homoerotic his comment sounded. "Captain, I meant that you and Rin both just have nice hair, that's all! I only think Rin's hair smell nice!"

"Renji, calm down. It was a joke," Byakuya stated calmly with a _very _small smirk.

Renji's expression was a cross between relief and disbelief. Honestly, whenever Byakuya tried to make a joke, Renji could never tell and it went right over his head. His captain's sense of humor was as dry as a desert.

"Oh..." Renji needed to think of something to bring the subject back to Rin. "You know who has a great sense of humor, your niece. She tells the best jokes. "

"Hmm."

Renji smiled at getting a reply. _That's it fall in to my little trap!_Renji chuckled mentally.

"Hey captain did you know Rin's favorite kind of flower are hydrangeas?"

"No."

"Yeah, she loves purple and blue ones the best. Did you know she loves sweets?"

"Yes."

"Oh... well did you know that she's ticklish on her sides?"

"No," Byakuya answered. He was getting slightly annoyed with Renji's inquiry though it did provide him with information.

_Time to go in for the kill_, Renji chuckled mentally. "Did you also know she's ticklish in the inner part of her thighs?"

This caught Byakuya's attention. He glanced at Renji from the corner of his eyes. The thought of Renji placing his hands between Rin's legs was not an image he wanted to picture. He felt a peg of jealousy rise within him. Renji noticed the bitter stare he was getting from his captain.

"Renji have you-"

Renji cut off the noblemen before he could finish his accusation. "I only know this because she told me," he said openly.

Hearing this put Byakuya's mind at ease, though he did wonder how Rin first came to learn of this ticklish spot.

"How did she know?" Byakuya asked sounding as if he really didn't want to hear the story.

"Know what?" Renji asked.

"About her tickle spot."

"Oh, it's all thanks to Toki. He nearly gave Rin a heart attack when he attacked her," Renji exclaimed, shaking his head with a smile.

"Toki," Byakuya repeated. _So, a man did touch her? I must find out where he lives._

Lying to himself, Byakuya convince himself that his revenge was to bring honor back to the clan, not out of his feelings for Rin.

"Yeah, he was really scary. He was this huge, hairy and brown beast."

Byakuya couldn't help, but to picture poor Rin cowering in fear underneath a seven foot, idiotic manic as he had his way with her.

_"Please, stop it!" Rin yelled, trying to get her attacker off her. _

_"Sorry girlie, but I'm going to have my way," the man replied, sticking his hand between Rin's knees. As he trailed his hand up the inside of her thigh, Rin gave a sob laugh. _

_"Oh so you're ticklish," the man grinned before tickling her even more._

_"Stop it please!" Rin laughed and cried at the same time. _

Renji frowned when he realized his captain wasn't listening. "Yo! Captain, are you listening?"

Byakuya blinked at his lieutenant. "Of course." He pushed away his thoughts.

"As I was saying, Rin threw Toki off of her and Ichigo stepped on him which killed him."

"Stepped on him, how?" Byakuya raised an eyebrow, not quite sure how could Ichigo step on the monstrous man Renji had described.

"With his shoe, how else would you step on a spider?"

Byakuya was dumbstruck. This whole time he was thinking that Toki was the name of Rin's victimizer, but it was just the name of some stupid spider.

"I see," Byakuya replied irritated now.

"I was thinking maybe I test out that tickle spot sometime am I right or what?" Renji joked, nudging Byakuya in his arm as if he and Byakuya were old drinking buddies.

Byakuya clenched his hands into fists as he felt the urge to punch his lieutenant.

"Ken Yamaguchi keep your wrist straight and never take your eyes off your opponent," Byakuya instructed, staring at the young man.

"Yes sir!"

After a second of making sure Yamaguchi followed what he said, he turned to face Renji, with a look that could kill.

"I'm not sure what your sudden obsession with my niece is about, nor do I care," Byakuya tried to keep his voice calm and low as possible, not wanting to distract his men, "What do I care about is how you talk about her because she is part of my clan, so when you disrespect her in such a crass way, you are disrespecting me. I will not tolerate such disregard. When everyone is done, you will clean the training room spotless."

Renji could tell that he went too far with his comment. The coldness that Byakuya's ash colored eyes held made him feel like a child being reprimanded.

"Yes, sir" Renji eyed the room and notice that the training room was lot bigger than he thought.

"And Renji, I would reframe from talking to me the rest of the training session."

Renji understood that his comment was rude and crude to say the least especially because Byakuya was technically Rin's uncle and a member of her family, for now he would keep his mouth shut, well at least until he came up with more ideas.

* * *

Byakuya stared at the document in front him as his face fell into a scowl. No matter how hard he tried concentrating his mind drifted to Rin and Renji. Four days after the training session he held with Renji, Renji wouldn't shut up about Rin. Every chance he had he talked about her he would.

_"Hey captain what do you think Rin is doing right now?"_

_"Captain Kuchiki, do you think Rin looks better in red or blue?"_

_"You know what captain I wish Rin was here."_

And if Renji's constant chattering about Rin wasn't enough to annoy him then it was Renji's need to persistently touch her. Every time he went and checked on those two, Renji would act like some deprived man that has never seen a woman and be all over her.

Yesterday he found Rin caged in between the bathroom wall and Renji. Byakuya wanted to send Rin home to get away from that damn lecher, but he refused to treat her any differently. She would carry out her punishment, just like anyone else. However, he did put Renji in his place, which did make him feel a little better though he was sure if he used Senbonzakura then that would had made him feel way better.

A small sigh escape his lips as he rested his pen on the desk. He stood up, deciding to go check on them, and hoped that a visit would calm his mind so he could get back to work.

With every step, he took in the empty hallway, his mind wonder to every possible situation he was going to find Rin and Renji. He just hoped to find them in their clothes. As he approached the bathroom, he could hear Rin.

"What do you mean I'm doing it wrong?"

"Here let me help you." He heard Renji say.

"Wait! What are doing?" Rin yelled.

Before Rin scramble off her hands and knees, Renji had crawled on top of her. His chest hovered above her back as his body molded to hers. His knees were in between her legs and his hands rested on top hers. Rin could feel the warmth of Renji breath against her ear as he talked.

"You need to scrub it circles." He forced her hand that was holding the sponge in small circles against the tile.

"Renji what are you doing?"

His lips brushed against her ear as he whispered, "Your uncle is going to be here any second."

"Then you need to get off of me," she said looking up at the only entrance to the bathroom.

This was too much for her. The feeling Renji's lips against her skin caused her heart to skip beats from the uneasiness and embarrassment she was feeling. She was grateful that Renji was helping her, but did he have to take it this far? Was he trying to get himself killed?

"Renji, you-"

"What is going on here?" Rin was cut off but a low piercing voice.

Byakuya stared at the two in disbelief. Rin was mortified. Her brain tried to come up with a reasonable explanation so Byakuya wouldn't get the wrong idea, but there was no way of explaining it without it sounding like a dumb excuse, and telling the truth was out of the question, like Byakuya would believe "Oh, he was just trying to help me clean."

Renji stared into his eyes with a small smile, "Oh hey captain, I'm just helping Rin clean."

Byakuya narrowed his eyes, "On top of her?"

"Yeah, I was teaching her how to move the right way." There was nothing subtle about the smugness to Renji's voice or his smirk.

With only a couple of piece of clothing separating their flesh, Renji grinded himself into Rin's bottom as he moved her hand into a circle to demonstrate. "See."

Rin's eyes went big at Renji's sudden movement. Between the thinness of her hakama and his, she could feel him in a way she wished she couldn't. The last thing she needed to know was how well endowed he was. Renji was going to get a nice long talk and a punch to the face once Byakuya left.

Byakuya clenched his mouth tight and a deep scowl formed on his face. _How dare he?_

"Hey Rin what time did you want to come over give me that massage like you promised," Renji said smirking. He knew that he was playing with fire, but since none of his other stunts worked; he needed to cross the line without actually having to cross it. Confusion presented itself on Rin's face.

_What the hell is he talking about? _She thought_. _

Byakuya didn't know what was more repulsive: the fact that his lieutenant was mounting Rin or the sly grin on his face thinking that Rin had implied more than an actually massage.

"I suggest you remove yourself," he said, restraining the angry in his voice.

"We're just having fun, captain." Renji nestled his face into the side of her neck causing a giggle to escape her lips.

Byakuya frowned deeply and he glared at Renji. _Does he have a death wish?_

His voice was low and dangerous, still holding back his growing jealously and rage. "You're not supposed to be having fun when you're getting punished."

"I have to oppose, captain. I'm sure if I were to punish Rin she would have a great time," Renji chuckled, sitting up, so he was no longer leaning over Rin, but he made he sure he was still pressed against her bottom.

Just as Rin was about to move away from Renji, she felt his presence disappear. She hurried to her feet when she heard a loud thud. Renji was slammed against bathroom floor with Byakuya's hand clamping down on his throat, kneeling beside him.

"Renji, it seems that you forgotten what I told yesterday. As Rin's guardian, I'm responsible for her. While she may not understand your disgusting implications, I do and I will not allow you to disrespect her in such a vile way. I do not know what has gotten into you, but I expect you to correct it fast. "

Byakuya released Renji, and stood up, hearing the red head gasp. Despite the fact that he was a little disappointed with himself for acting on impulsive, such as when he was a child; it did feel good to express himself.

"Rin, come."

Rin watched Byakuya walked past her before looking back at Renji, who had his hands around his throat trying to sooth the pain.

"Do not make me repeat myself," Byakuya said, stopping at the entrance, waiting for Rin to come to him. He did his best to keep his voice from sounding harsh and angry. There was no reason for him to take the anger felt towards Renji out on her.

Renji looked up at her and gave a small smile and mouthed the word "go."

Rin wasn't sure if she should go. Renji was hurt because of her and it didn't seem right to leave him there. Sure, he wasn't going to die by no standards and it's not as if he hasn't had his share of punches and beatings before, but it still didn't feel right.

Byakuya was growing tired of waiting, "Rin."

She turned her back on Renji and headed for the doorway. She promised herself that she would make it up to him.

"You're dismissed from the rest of your punishment," he said, once there was a good distance between them and the bathroom. He slowed his pace so she could walk beside him.

Rin wanted to say something, but remained silent. She didn't like the idea of being excused from her punishment so easily; because it meant that Renji was going to clean by himself when she was suppose to help him.

"Why have you been allowing him to act so vulgar towards you?"

He knew Rin could easily put Renji in his place, yet she hasn't. His bluntness caught Rin off guard. She could tell by his voice that he was slightly upset. She figured he was probably mad at the fact that Renji didn't listen to him when he warned him and could care less that Renji was actually hitting on her.

"I thought he's been just joking around. Besides, it's not like he has done anything too bad," she stated, shrugging her shoulders.

Byakuya harshly glanced down at her out of the corner of his eyes, not believing she was defending that moronic idiot of a lieutenant he had. He knew Renji was a good man, which is why he didn't understand his change of manner. Was it possible for Renji to like Rin and was trying to win over her by acting like a jackass?

"Rin I think it would be wise for you to stay away from Renji," he stated, looking forward.

Rin glanced up at him. "Why?"

"His behavior is unacceptable and until he can conduct himself properly you should stay away from him. You do understand what he was has been hinting at all week?"

"Well yeah I'm not a child."

"Good then you understand why you need to stay away from him. The last thing I want is to hear your father yell at me for allowing you to be subjected to such conduct."

Rin slapped Byakuya on his back, "No need to worry about that. Dad would be too busy killing Renji to yell at you if he found out."

He turned and stared at her arm before locking his eyes with hers.

"Sorry," she said, smiling warily and removing her hand.

"Return to the manor," he said as they approached the exit to the building.

He pushed opened the door, holding it for her.

"Fine, I'll see you later" she said, walking off.

Rin glanced over her shoulder to get one last look at Byakuya, but he was gone. _I wonder if our plan is working? It doesn't seem like it. He has been acting the same. Maybe he really doesn't like me. He keeps saying as "her guardian" or "it's my responsibility", maybe he's only putting up with me because of mom. _

_

* * *

_

Rin could smell the odor from clean products radiate her body as she walked past the stone white walls. _I so need a shower_, she thought closing her eyes and enjoying the cool breeze passing through her hair.

She was still a good distant from the manor, but didn't mind. It was nice to be outside and not stuck inside a room. For the last week, she had been trying to stay outside as long as possible, but a certain noblemen always order her back inside before the nightfall, telling she had no business to be out when the sun sets. She reopened her eyes, as she made a left, but just as she turned the corner, she collided into another person.

"Uh," she moaned, falling on her bottom. She glanced at the person who ran into her, and noticed they too were on the ground.

"Are you okay?" Rin asked, standing up and patting the dirt off her butt.

"I'm fine," the man stated, standing up on his own.

Rin instantly recognized the man. "Captain Ukitake! Sorry about that I should have been paying attention."

"Don't worry about it, accidents happen," he said with a genuine smile. "So, where are you going?" Rin couldn't help, but to give the white headed man a once over. He may have been way older than her by a couple of centuries, but that didn't mean she couldn't find him cute. "Back to the manor."

"That's probably wise. You should stay out of the sun. I heard that you were in the hospital a while ago from your mother. I'm glad that you're well now. I'm sorry for not visiting you Rin, but by the time I found out, you happened to be out of hospital."

Rin could hear the sincerity in his voice. "Don't worry about it."

"Listen I was on my way to lunch. Would you care to join me?"

"I would love too, but I kind of smell like I have been bathing in cleaning products and I need shower, so I think I'll pass," she said sadly.

Ukitake raised an eyebrow and gave Rin a curious look.

"It's a long story," she stated, seeing the look he was giving her.

Ukitake took a step forward, closing the distance between them. Rin suddenly felt small. "Well how about you tell me about it over lunch," he said, moving beside her and placing his hand on her back, so he could gentle push her forward. Rin started to walk with him, but very slowly.

"I need to take a show-"

His gentle voice silenced her. "My quarters are closer then the manor and I can provide you with uniform to change into, so that solves your shower problem. Well, that's if you don't mind using my shower that is."

Rin thought about it for a second. "Sure why not?"

Good," he said, removing his hand from her back. "So, how about you start telling me as to why you smell like bleach?"

"Uh...I guess it began with Renji," Rin started. She was going to tell Ukitake the truth, just without some bits of information; such as her feelings for Byakuya and hers and Renji's plan.

* * *

Renji had been pacing in his office for the last twenty minutes deciding on his next move. He had just finishing cleaning the rest of bathrooms about an hour ago. It took him twice as long because Rin had left a little before noon. It was already two in the afternoon and he still had so much paperwork to do. However today little incident in the bathroom was not in vein because it provided Renji with more evidence that Byakuya could actually care for Rin more than an uncle should.

The way Byakuya said his words as he scolded him. Byakuya sounded like more of jealous lover then a family member protecting another member. He knew had to come up with a plan that wouldn't allow Byakuya to use the "uncle card" to explain why he actions. He needed a situation where Byakuya had to express his feels as potential lover not of an overprotective uncle. First things were first he had to go buy Rin flowers.

_Rin better appreciate the fact that I'm spending my money on her ass. Flowers aren't cheap_, he thought leaving to the nearest flower shop.

* * *

Byakuya entered the manor in a foul mood. It was one headache after another. He wanted to return home before six, but it was now a little after seven giving him less than hour to get everything in order.

"Welcome home, Kuchiki-sama," a small, blonde headed maid greeted and bowed as he walked right by her in the hallway to Rin's room. He had something important to discuss with Rin.

He gently knocked on her door, waiting for a response. But when one did not come, he knocked again, and this time harder. However with still no reply, a small frown formed on his face and he squeezed the bouquet of flowers in his left hand. Deciding it was okay; he opened the door and stepped in. He was expecting to hear Rin scream at him for just walking in her room, but he was greeted with the sound of silence. Anger and disappointment began to creep into his heart, but he quickly buried those feelings.

_Where is she? Did she not return home? Surely, she must have. Did she leave then?_

He stormed out of her room and found the same blond maid he walked by moments ago. "Did Rin return from this morning?" He asked.

The maid's gazed dropped to the floor, feeling uneasy under Byakuya's stare.

"She has not, my lord."

Rin's insolence was going to drive him clinically insane. She was worse than her father in the listening department. He had clearly told her to return to the manor and yet she did not.

"Throw these away," he stated, handing over the flowers in his hand over to the young maid. He needed to find Rin and bring her back in the next thirty minutes. The maid examined the blue and purple mix of hydrangeas that she was now holding, thinking it was a shame to throw away such beautiful flowers away. Looking back up, Byakuya nowhere in sight.

* * *

A/N: Hmm... I wonder who the flowers were for? lol There you have it and I hoped you liked the chapter. Please feel free to leave a review about it. ^-^


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or anything that has do with _Bleach _*tears*

* * *

Chapter 13

* * *

The sun had set about an hour ago and the night's cool air was relaxing Rin as she made her way back to the manor alongside Ukitake.

"You know, you didn't have to walk me home," she said, glancing up at him.

She wondered if she was causing him any inconvenience by taking her back to the manor. He turned his head slightly to meet her look.

"I know, but I feel it's inappropriate to let a young lady walk home alone at night. Don't worry we're almost there, so just put up with me a little longer."

Hitting him softly on his arm closest to her, the fabric of his white captain robe felt soft against the back of her hand. "I didn't mean it like that. I like hanging out with you," she said defending herself. The last thing she wanted was for him to think otherwise. After today, she understood clearly, why her mother looked up to Ukitake so much. He was a great man. He was kind, caring and he showed respect to everyone with equality.

He chuckled softly before smiling, showing off his perfect teeth. "You enjoy spending your day with an old man."

It was now Rin's turn to smile. "Hey, it's not every day you can spend time with one of the thirteen squad's captain and have them take you out to lunch. And what about you? Did you find me annoying, practically following you around? I mean, after all I'm so young and youthful and you're _so_ _old_."

Ukitake chuckled at her sarcasm. It was oddly comical seeing Rukia's child talk to him in such a way that Rukia would never.

"So I was just a famous person with a meal ticket," he inquired.

Rin came to halt and turned to him, causing Ukitake to stop.

"You offered to pay," she said, raising her voice a little, not liking that he was implying that she had just used him.

Ukitake waved his hands slightly to calm her and explained, "I was kidding. I was more than happy to pay for you. "

"Oh...well okay," she said before walking again. "You know, you never answered my question."

"And what question would that be?" He asked, walking alongside her.

"Was I annoying you today?" She asked, looking up at the starry sky.

She knew she had fun. It wasn't everyday that she could job shadow her mom's boss. Plus, it was nice seeing other people besides Renji and Byakuya. But she understood that sometimes adults liked their space and she did follow Ukitake around like a puppy.

"You did not. In fact I thought you were a joy to have around," he replied, sounding very diplomatic to her.

"You're just saying that because you're my mom's boss. Give it to me straight, I can take it," she said.

"I'm being honest," he said with a reassuring smile. "Did you forget that I was the one who pestered you to come with me?"

Rin shook her head in relief. "No, I remember. Sorry...it's just that the last thing I need is my mom yelling at me for bothering you," she said.

Ukitake nodded his in agreement, knowing her mother would. Rukia often told him about Rin and the trouble she caused. His favorite and funniest story was when Rin managed to set the living room couch on fire.

"So, do you have your eye on anyone?" Rin asked, changing the subject.

Her curiosity had finally got the better of her. She had wanted to ask him all day, especially after she told him that Renji had _suddenly_ developed an infatuation with her, which she did feel bad for lying to Ukitake, but there was no way she was going to tell him the truth no matter how much of a nice guy he was. Besides, she told herself that she really wasn't lying, just without holding information.

Ukitake couldn't' shake the feeling that her question was a trap and chose his words wisely.

"I suppose there is," he said calmly.

"Oh really, who?" She asked excitedly.

Just because her love life was non-existent, that didn't mean she couldn't help others with theirs. She always enjoyed helping her friends when it can to matters of the heart. She calmed herself down, seeing Ukitake's hesitant and frightened face. "You don't have to tell if you don't want," she said, wanting to sound as if she really did care.

"I don't think it's anyone you know anyway," he said joyfully, glad that she was to integrate him for a name.

_So what_, Rin thought wanting to know the name, though she nodded her head in agreement.

"Have you asked her out on a date or anything?" She asked, hoping to get an answer this time.

Ukitake shook his head.

"Why not?" She asked.

"I do not know," he said, sounding as if dating was a new concept to him.

Rin let out a small sigh and said, "Listen, if you like a girl then you should ask her out and let her know how you feel about her."

A small smile found its way to Ukitake's lips amused that someone so young was giving trying to give him love advice.

"And how should I do that?" He asked hoping to get a good laugh at her reply.

Rin stopped dead in her tracks and thought about for a second before snapping her fingers. Ukitake stopped as well, and watched with hilarity in his eyes as she walked in front him with a serious expression across her face. He waited, curious as to what she had come up with. Obviously, she was going to act out what he should do. However, her next action caught him off guard.

Her right hand cupped his smooth cheek, pushing pass the pieces of his white hair that rested against his pale skin. She looked up into his eyes, locking her gentleness ones with his shock ones.

"I like you," she whispered as if she was telling him a secret.

She took a step closer, so their bodies were practically touching. Ukitake felt a sudden wave of nerves wash over him. He had to remind himself that she was just acting and hoped his face wasn't red.

"I like you," she said this time a little louder, feeling Ukitake tense and his face become distant as his eyes drifted away from her face onto something behind her.

A frown quickly found itself way on Rin's face. "Let me give you another piece of advice, don't look away from someone when they're confessing to you," she said soundly, shaking her head disappointedly.

Removing her hand from Ukitake's face, she turned around wanting to know what had his attention. And what she saw, she knew had some of explaining to do.

"Good evening Captain Kuchiki," Ukitake said, pretending as if Byakuya's niece hadn't confessed her fake feelings to him.

"Captain Ukitake," Byakuya said keeping his voice as civil as possible, despite the jealousy that was pumping through his body as he stared at Rin, making her feel self-conscious. His mind raced, not believing what he heard.

"We were just on our way to your manor," Ukitake said calmly, stepping around Rin, so he stood beside her.

Byakuya knew it shouldn't matter if Rin told Ukitake that she liked him. What business of it was his if Rin had feelings for his old teacher and her mother's captain? If she wanted him, he had no right to say anything, after all he promised himself to deny any feelings he had for her, not seeing a rational reason for them. Sure, to him she was beautiful, and she had some admirable traits, but other than that, she lacked in every way that would benefit him as the leader of the clan. And if there was a reasonable explanation for his feelings then the only thing he could conclude was that he was going through an early mid-life crisis.

"Thank you. I'll take her now," Byakuya said glancing at Ukitake for a second before returning his eyes on Rin who looked like someone had just stabbed her dog.

"It was no problem," Ukitake replied before facing Rin, "It was a pleasure spending the day with you. I hope we can do it again," he said with a friendly smile.

"Of course," Rin said returning his smile cautiously; not wanting to give more reason for Byakuya to think there was something going on between her and Ukitake.

Tuning to leave, Ukitake looked over his shoulder at Rin. "Oh, and don't forget to go easy on Renji. He's a good guy."

"I know," she said, waving a small goodbye.

Nodding his head in approval, Ukitake went on his way, returning the same way Rin and he had just walked. Byakuya wasn't sure why Renji was brought up, but he knew it couldn't have been good.

Rin stared at Byakuya as he stared at her, as if he was searching for an answer. Silence fell between the two, Rin was thinking of the best way to explain what just what.

"Let's go," Byakuya finally said, turning his back to her causing the bottomed of his captain's robe to flutter. She stared at his slowly disappearing tall figure for a second, wondering if there would ever be a day where she could walk alongside him in a way that would be different than now.

* * *

"So there you have it, I really wasn't confessing to him just trying to help, "Rin said, looking at Byakuya who had his eyes straight ahead on the main gate to the manor a few yards away.

"I see," he said as he stopped, turning to Rin. He knew by the tone of her voice and body language that she wanted him to believe her and he did; though he would never admit it out aloud, he was glad that Rin didn't actually care for Ukitake in such a romantic way.

"Rin, you should be more careful about the way you conduct yourself in public. It is very easy for people observing to get the wrong impression," he said, staring into her eyes almost kindly.

Rin shrugged her shoulders, "I suppose."

Rin watched as Byakuya opened his mouth to reply, but a loud explosive quickly silenced him. They both turned to the manor, seeing chucks of wreckage fall from the sky that were oblivious once part of the Kuchiki manor. Shock and horror expressed itself across Byakuya's face, seeing his home in pieces. Rin was also in shock, but curious, wanting to know what happened. She watched the guards that were posted at the gate, push open the gate and sprint into action. She turned to Byakuya seeing a murderous look on his face and noticed he had his hand was on Senbonzakura, probably wanting to obliterate whatever destroyed part of his quarters.

_Good thing he has a huge home_, she thought.

Just as she wanted to say something, he disappeared. It took a second to register that he had just left her alone. _Damn him and his shunpo, s_he thought chasing after him while scowling in jealousy.

It didn't take her long to reach the east side of the manor where the explosive came from. The last thing she expected to see was Renji and her dad clashing swords and Byakuya standing next to what looked like a mini army of ninjas.

She ran to Byakuya's side, cautious of the ninjas looking at her and asked, "What's going on?"

"Obliviously your father and my lieutenant decided to turn my home into their personal battle arena."

Rin glanced over her shoulder at the huge hole that spanned thirty feet alongside the house wall.

"I will kill you," she heard father yell, bringing her attention back to the fight.

Renji laughed, "In your dreams."

Ichigo swung his sword diagonally up, slicing Renji's sleeve.

"Stop them," Rin yelled at Byakuya. This fight was looking way too serious in her opinion. She had seen them spare before, but she knew this time, something was different.

"This is a battle between them and they should settle it on their own," he replied.

"They demolished your house," Rin gave reason.

"And I attend to make them pay for the damage."

Rin couldn't believe Byakuya. Just a second ago, she was sure that he was going to kill whoever blew up his house and now he stood indifferent as ever. Maybe he was really bipolar.

Just before Renji's and Ichigo's swords collided, a bright cylinder of ice shot out from the bottom of the ground, causing the two of them to jump back to avoid getting hit.

"That's enough."

Rin felt relieved seeing the familiar attack, knowing the battle was over with. She turned around and watched her mother jump off the roof and landed in front of her dad.

"This is between us," Ichigo yelled at her.

Rukia swiftly sheathed her Zanpakuto. "She's my daughter as well and besides, you idiots are destroying Nii-sama's home."

_They're fighting over me_, Rin thought, feeling her curiosity rise.

"I won't stop until he promises not to go after her," Ichigo said sternly, pointing his sword at Renji.

"I meant what I said and I'm not going to back down," Renji retorted, getting into position to attack again.

Rin had enough of being clueless. "What the hell is going on," she yelled, earning all eyes on her.

Ichigo spoke quickly and tried not to sound too mad because he was still angry with Renji, "It seems that Renji has taken a perverted interest in you and when I asked him politely not to pursue you and he refused."

While that did answer Rin's main question, it also caused her to have more questions. Why was Renji at the manor? When did her parents get back? And why would Renji open his fat mouth to her dad?

"Politely my ass! You threaten to kill me," Renji yelled, frowning deeply.

Ichigo took a step forward, "I consider that being polite since I could have killed you right then and there."

Rukia moved in front of her husband. "Ichigo, you need to calm down. What is so wrong with Renji liking Rin?"

Ichigo felt slightly betrayal by his wife. How could she take Renji's side?

"He's like a best friend to me and best friends don't date their best friend's daughter. And he's way too old for her," he said before staring deathly at Renji, pointing his sword at him, "Don't think I don't know what you want. You picked the wrong person's daughter to try and screw."

Rin wanted to smack her dad in the face. Why couldn't he be more tactful?

Rukia chuckled slightly at her husband's absurdity, "I hope you realize that I'm way older then yo-"

Ichigo silenced her, "That's different."

"How?" She asked.

"Because I was the purser. And when has anything good come from an _old_ man like Renji going after a young girl like Rin. "

"Hey! I'm not old," Renji protested.

"Said the old dirty pervert," Rin heard her father yell.

"You're the only one that's getting old," Renji shouted.

Ichigo laughed, "I'm not the one going through some mid-life crisis."

This whole situation needed to end and Rin was going to make sure it did.

She ran straight at Renji and punched him squared in his gut. He hunched over in pain, not expecting a fist to the stomach.

"What was that for?" He managed to yell.

She glanced at her father, mother and Byakuya as they stood there shock.

"I told you already I don't like you, you idiot!" She yelled at him.

He looked up at her."What the hell are you talking about?"

"Apparently we need to talk. Come on," she said, grabbing his to ear to make him follow.

Ichigo frowned, like hell Renji was going anywhere with his kid. "He's not going anywhe-"

"Yes he is," she paused, making her voice softer, "Dad, trust me...trust Renji."

Ichigo knew there was no use in protesting farther. Rin would do what she wanted and he trusted her enough, even at his own digression. After all, she was his daughter. He watched as she turned her back to him and walked through the hole in the wall with Renji tagging behind her with a stretched ear. Rin figured why waste time by using the front the door when there was a huge shortcut.

"That's just great," Ichigo said, putting his Zanpakuto away.

Rukia only smiled tenderly."If it makes you feel better, I know Rin doesn't return Renji's feelings," she said, looking at her husband sympathetically.

"And how can you be so sure?" He asked.

"Just call it a mother's intuition and the fact that she punched him and said it herself."

Ichigo huffed at his wife's answer.

* * *

"Close the door," Rin ordered Renji as he stepped into her room behind her. Taking a seat on the bed, she watched him shut the door before beginning. "Why?" She asked.

Renji raised his eyebrow in confusion. "Why, what?"

Rin reached for pillow on her bed and threw it at him, hitting him square in the face.

"Why would you tell my dad that you want to date me?" She asked, watching the pillow fall off his face and onto the floor.

"It isn't like I wanted to. I came over here with some damn flowers to make a scene in front of the Captain, but instead I found your parents and then your dad started in with his questions and it just came out of my mouth," he said, walking over to the bed.

Rin felt the bed sink underneath Renji's weight as she stared at her hands in her lap.

"And what the hell was that punch about?" He asked.

"I figured punching you would get my dad off your ass. Listen, I just spent the whole day with Ukitake and it made me realize it might be best if we stop this little charade. I don't like seeing you get into trouble because of me," Rin said seriously.

Renji frowned in disbelief. "Don't you think it's a little too late for that now?"

Rin shook her head, "I'll just say something like this in front of everyone," she paused, placing a hand on his shoulder, "I'm sorry, but I don't like you like that."

Pulling her hands away from him, she crossed her arms over her chest and frowned, "And this is what you can say," she did her best to intimate the deepness of Renji's voice, "I understand. Just remember that you will always be in my heart, my little firefly and I hope we still can be friends."

"So, what do you think?" She asked in her normal voice.

"What do I think?" His voice was filled annoyance and evil glint appeared in his eyes as he clenched his fist. The bed squeaked as he attacked her.

"Please stop!" Rin yelled, as her cheeks stretched away from her face."It hurts!" She whined, trying to remove his hands away.

"First off, I would never say something so damn sappy!" He said, pinching her cheeks harder. "Second, I hope you realize that I wasted seventy bucks on your ass! And third," his voice soften, "I think your plan on giving up might be for the best," he muttered, releasing her newly pink flesh. "I mean, I don't think our plan was working anyway. Byakuya didn't seem to be affected by any of my actions," he said despite the fact that he thought differently. He decided it was best not to tell Rin about the hunch he had about Byakuya possibly liking her, not wanting to get her hopes up if he was wrong.

"Well come on, let's get this show done and over," he said, standing up.

Rin smiled. She was glad that he wasn't too angry with her for her change of mind.

* * *

"Are you sure?" Renji questioned walking behind Rin as they stepped into the room where Ichigo, Rukia and Byakuya were seated around a square wood table, sipping tea.

"Yes, I don't like you and I don't want to go on a date with you _ever_" she replied, turning around to face him; so her back was facing the on-looking group.

Renji tried his best to look solemn and dejected, wanting to look convincing. "I see. Well, if that's how you feel," he fell silent before laughing, "I guess now I can pursue that blonde I saw the other day."

"I'm glad that you're not heartbroken," Rin mumbled, shaking her head before sitting next to her mother on one side of the table. She hoped they're little performance was believable.

"Hey, why cry over a brunette when I can get blonde," Renji said, taking a seat at the opposite end of the table, putting a good distant between himself and Ichigo, who was practically burning holes into his head. Rin kindly ignored Renji comment and turned her attention to her mom.

"I take it you finnished your mission? Did you miss me?" She asked knowing she missed them, even her dad who was huge headache sometimes.

Rukia could have chuckled at her daughter enthusiasm. "Of course I missed you. I'm glad to see that you are in one piece-"

"She better be in one piece," Ichigo muttered, glaring at Renji.

Rukia rolled her eyes, ignoring her husband's comment. "And yes, our mission is completed."

Rin took a deep breath, getting ready to face the truth. She knew once they returned her time here would be much longer. "So how much longer do I have here?" Rin asked, facing the unenviable.

"I'm not sure," her mother said causing Rin to raise an eyebrow. "But that's good news. Now you have a longer time to decide what you want to do with your future."

Rin almost forgot. She had been spending this whole time focusing on her whole situation with Byakuya that she hadn't given any thought about her future, which wasn't good because she had no clue what she wanted to do.

"You're freaking her out. She doesn't need to decide her future. She just a kid," Ichigo said, itching his ear.

"She does to," his short wife replied, giving him the evil eye.

Rin jumped into the conversation. "Whoa, timeout. How are you not sure?" She asked her mom. Rin assumed she only had a couple weeks left before she had to return home because summer was ending.

She saw her parent's become still and serious, especially her dad. Did she say something wrong?

Her mother grabbed her hand with a small forced smile. "Your father and I will be returning tonight. We only came because we wanted to make sure you were alright with our own eyes since we haven't seen you in a while."

"Well as you can see I'm perfectly fine. But why are you going back?" Rin asked confused. An awful feeling started to grow in her gut, seeing Renji and Byakuya's expression equally serious faces. She hated it when everyone knew something she didn't.

"What's going on?" She asked.

Ichigo really didn't want to tell his daughter what has been going on in Karakura.

"That's none of your concern," he replied quickly.

Rin slammed her hands on the table in frustration. Okay there was something definitely going by how fast her dad responded. Silence filled the room before she spoke. "Bullshit! When I can't come home, then it's definitely my concern. I'm a big girl, I'm nearly an adult. I think I can handle whatever it is," she paused looking at either of her parents, and then Renji and Byakuya, hoping someone would spill, "Whatever it is, you don't have to give me the details about it, just generalize it. I'm not a kid anymore."

Rukia cleared her throat.

"I suppose you are right," she paused, hoping she wasn't going to regret telling her. "In the last three weeks there have been eight murders. All the victims were eighteen year old females. They all were suffocated and their bodies deposed of in different parks throughout town. The killer seems to have a thing for girls who have brown hair and eyes," she said, observing the sadness in Rin's eyes. "As you know, normally the soul society doesn't get involved with human affairs, no matter how horrific, however about two weeks ago; Shinigami Kurumadani witnessed a hollow eating a soul to one of the victims at a park. When Kurumadani confronted the hollow, the hollow itself admitted to eating not only the soul of the body in front of it, but seven others as well. It turns out the hollow had been shadowing the serial killer to feed off of the soul of the girls. Kurumadani tried to kill the hollow, but the hollow escaped. After he reported the incident, your father and I were ordered to destroy the hollow. It was until last night that we managed to locate it and kill it."

"Wait, so then why can't I go home if I wanted to?" Rin asked.

It was her father that answered. "Besides the fact that the real killer is still out there and the police have no leads on the bastard, I don't know?"

Rin narrowed her eyes at her dad not appreciating his sarcasm. How was she to know that?

"Could it be possible that the hollow killed the girls and you know-?" She didn't feel right actually saying the word.

"No," her father replied gravely.

"Are you guys sure?"

Her mother spoke this time. "Yes, because last night when we were exterminating the hollow, another girl was murdered. Your father and I planned on finding the real culprit. The police are having a real hard time and the town has becoming slightly chaotic, so we figured it would be best to step in which is why we are returning tonight."

"Did the hollow say anything about the killer?" Rin asked.

Her father shook his head, looking disappointed. "The hollow just laugh when we asked, saying he would not turn in someone who feed him so well."

Rin knew she was reaching for the moon with her next question, "Maybe I can help?"

"No!" Her parents shouted at her. Her mother practically crushed the life out of her hand.

"But think about it? I can be used as bait. I mean I fit the profile of the victims, right?"

Once again, the room fell still. From the looks that she was receiving, she knew no one was fond of her idea.

"You can't be serious?" Her dad asked breaking the silence. Ichigo closed his eyes, pushing back the thought of his daughter ending up like one of those girls. He could only imagine what the victim's parents went through after receiving the phone call or getting the knock on the door that told them that their daughter was never coming home. He reopened his eyes with determination. He was definitely going to find this bastard and make him pay.

"I am," Rin answered, trying to keep her voice strong. She looked down at her mom, hoping she would agree, but she appeared as disapproving as her father did. "I want to help and it makes sense to use me as bait. You are letting your protectiveness as my parents get in the way of a possible great plan."

This time Ichigo stood up, glaring down at his daughter. His fists closed tightly at his sides.

"No duh, I would _never_ deliberately put my own daughter in danger. It's my job as a parent to keep you safe," he said harshly. "We don't need _your_ help. I can stop this guy on my own. And don't even think about stepping one foot into town before I get this guy. Or so help me Rin Kurosaki; I will make sure you regret it."

Rin swallowed her spit. There had been only a few times in her life where her father actually seemed honestly irritated with her. The last time was when she was fourteen and she followed him when he went after a hollow.

"Do I make myself clear?" He asked.

"I just want to help," Rin retorted.

"I don't care. So, forget your stupid idea and don't bother coming up any more," he said, heading for the door. He stopped and looked over his shoulder, his voice not losing its harshness. "Rin, I mean it. Just stay here until we get this guy," with that, he left, leaving the room in silence.

Rin stared at the door, not believing how serious her dad seemed. Her mother promptly stood up and walked past her, probably to go talk with her dad.

She looked at Byakuya as he sipped his tea with his eyes closes, not believing that he didn't bother telling her what has been happening in her town. Actually, she couldn't believe Renji didn't her either. She supposed they had their reason for not say anything. Mostly likely that was reason was her parents though. Renji gently tugged on the side of her black hakama, getting her attention. He could tell that Ichigo had upset her.

"Don't worry, he knows that you mean well," he said, trying to cheer her up. She smiled weakly at him before glancing over at Byakuya, hearing him clear his throat. He was starring into her eyes with almost a gentle expression that caused her feel warm inside despite the situation.

"Rin, your father is not mad at you, but at your stupidity," he explained flatly. "He wishes to protect you and he can't do it when you throw yourself in danger."

Byakuya may not have a child of his own, but he understood the concept of protecting family. He would die for Rukia, she was his little sister.

Rin was a little surprised that Byakuya was actually trying to console her, despite what he said came off as an insult, but she over looked that. She smiled at him in appreciation. She liked this side of him and wished he would show more it.

She let out a long sigh.

"I know," she said, leaving the room to find her dad.

It was a real shame that her dad was so against her helping because she really thought it was good idea and didn't think she would be in that much danger. Sure, she may not have been the strongest in the room by any means, but that didn't mean she couldn't handle some human creep that prayed on weak girls, long enough for her parents to arrive and kick his ass. However, she understood to a certain degree where her dad was coming.

* * *

A/N: There you go. I hope everyone had a nice holiday season and a great New Year! :) Also, I want to say a huge and I mean HUGE _thank you_ to everyone who's been reading Torn Hearts. One of my goals this year is to finish the story before next year lol

*Oh and let's start the New Year off with some Shout Out's*

Alexandraripples: Thank you for loving the story. It makes me so happy *tears*

13th Panda and Inugirl Luna: Let's hope Rin doesn't get herself killed. Byakuya can't hook up with a dead girl or can he? 0_O I think he can because he technically dead himself, right?

Cooked Sashimi: I hope this chapter was epic too.

Fan: Hmm... I also wondered what happen to Byakuya's flowers, maybe we find out next chapter...Oh and I'm glad that you like the story such much :) *gives cool points for reading my story for hours*

Choco-ninja-fishy- who -PWNZ: I hope you also loved this chapter and I love that you love the story. haha and yes, your mini story was romantic, teddy bear weapon and all lol

Riverseithr: To answer your question, who knows how much more craziness Rin will find...okay maybe I know, but I'll never tell. Okay maybe I will, but you're going to have to wait lol Oh, and I'm not sure if you know this, but I totally love your story **Careful what you wish For**.

Zellie15: Don't worry, I think Renji will live. He's a tough guy.

xxUlquiorraLoveRxx: It makes me feel classy seeing the word wonderful to describe the story lol I hope this chapter was wonderful too.

Valinor's Twilight: Hope this chapter was just enjoyable, if not then I'm sorry :(

Oh dont forget to review saying how awesome this chapter was or wasn't lol

Paste your document here...


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in the story that deals with Bleach (tear). That means the characters or anything that has to do with the characters.

* * *

Chapter 14

* * *

As his legs dangled off the edge of the wooden deck, Ichigo starred at the lily covered pond that peered out before him. He understood he may have overreacted, but the idea of Rin ending up like those girls pained his heart gravely. It was his job as a father to protect her. So, why she would go and deliberately put herself in danger? She may be strong, but they had no information on this bastard. And what if something happened to her and he was too late? He knew he would never forgive himself.

"What would you have me do Rukia? Let her help?" He asked as his face fell into a deeper scowl.

"Don't be an idiot. Of course not," she paused to look at Ichigo making sure she had his full attention, "I simply think you could have been nicer. You do realize that it's your fault she's like you?"

He opened his mouth to speak, but closed it and only responded with a proud smile, recalling a fond old memory:

It was during Rin's second year of elementary. He received a phone call from the school saying he had to pick up Rin for fighting.

When he entered the main office, he saw three brown headed, slightly pumped boys all with either busted lips or noses. They sat and stared a crossed the room grimacing with fear at the sight of his daughter, who was glaring at them.

He almost wanted to laugh seeing how the boys were a lot bigger then her, but when he noticed her face, he ran to her side and dropped to his knees. The principal already told him what happened over the phone, but apparently left out the fact that she looked like she ran face first into a wall. Even though her lips were busted and nose stuffed with tissues, he wasn't surprised to see her not cry. She was a tough little kid unlike him.

"Why would you get into a fight?" He asked, trying to hold back his anger.

_I should go beat the shit out of those damn brats' fathers. _

He grabbed her face gently and slightly moved it side to side in order to get a better inspection of the damage.

"They were being mean to Koji," she said, shoving his hand away.

Ichigo assumed Koji was one of her friends.

"Your mother is going to flip out when she sees you," he sighed, standing back up thankful that her nose wasn't broken.

Rin shook her head almost violently. "No! Mommy will be happy. I protected my friend like daddy. "

She hopped out of her chair and grabbed onto his fingers, doing her best to hold his much larger hand before he watched as her face sadden.

"Sorry," she said, looking down at the old grey carpet.

"For fighting?" He questioned, holding back a chuckle. He assumed that's why she looked so remorseful.

She shook her head. "No I lost." She could hear the boys laugh and so could Ichigo, who quickly threw them a glare to shut them up before a small chuckle escaped him.

"It's not funny," she whined, tugging at his fingers.

He ruffled her hair. "I know. I know. But hey, don't look so down, you did a nasty number on them."

Her big light brown eyes stared up at him. How those eyes reminded him of his mothers.

"Ya're not mad?" She asked.

He shook his head causing her to show off her missing baby teeth as she smiled.

"Don't worry I'll win next time. I want to be just like daddy," she said, forming a tiny fist with her free hand.

Ichigo froze. His daughter wanted to be like him. He knew that she was just saying that because she was just a kid, but somehow he felt a sense of pride swirl within him, even if he didn't like the idea of her getting hurt.

"You better, you don't want to make me look bad," he joked, picking her up and throwing her on his back.

"I will. Pinky Promise," she laughed, resting her head against his back.

"Are you listening to me?" Rukia asked, noticing the distant look on his face.

"Hmm...Yeah," he muttered.

The sound of the door sliding opened caught their attention. There stood their daughter with an awkward smile. "Am I interrupting?" She asked.

"No." Her mother stood up. "Your father wanted to talk with you anyway," she said before disappearing into the manor. Ichigo to stare angrily at the door his wife just went through. She was always trying to play peacemaker.

"Well just don't stand there sit down," her father said, slapping the spot where her mother once was. Taking a seat, Rin hoped the conversation would go well between them. She could hear her father take a deep breath before speaking.

"Listen Rin, I understand why you want to help, but your help is not wanted."

"I think you made that very clear," she said frowning as the words left her mouth. "But don't worry I'm not going to try and help, even though I want to..." Her words trailed off as she looked out into the moonlighted yard.

"Good," he paused trying to find the right words, "but I'm sorry for getting upset. You need to understand that there's no way I could put you in danger."

"I'm not a kid anymore," she said seriously, meeting his stare.

"I know and that's the problem," he said softy, losing his scowl. "I guess it's just hard sometimes for me to accept the fact that the same little girl who followed me around no longer needs me."

He turned away from her and stared up at the moon.

"Dad," she paused not sure what to say.

" Rin, I know I can be a pain but I just want you to be safe and happy."

_I don't ever want to see you cry_, he thought to himself.

Hating this side of her dad, it caused a frown to form on her face. It always made her feel so obligated to listen to him.

_Parents and their guilt trips. _She thought as she inwardly rolled her eyes.

She let out a long sigh, deciding she really was just going to stay here, but only for his sake.

"Well as you can see I'm safe here, so you don't have to worry."

He nodded his head in response.

_Though I'm still working on the happy part,_ she thought."Hey dad can I ask you a question?"

"Shoot," he said.

"Well...How can I put this? You said that you want me to be happy, right? But what if me being happy means I do something that you and mom may hate?" She asked, praying he wasn't going to ask for an explanation.

"Rin," he gave her a stern look, "This better not be about you wanting to help. I thought I made it-"

She cut in. "No. No, it's nothing about that. I'm just asking that's all."

"Oh." Ichigo stroked his chin. "Then I have to say don't do it, however, no matter what you do and you should already know this, your mom and I will always love you."

Somehow hearing those words comforted her and brought a small smile on her lips.

"No matter what?"

He ruffled her hair and stood up. "No matter what... unless it's about a boy," he narrowed his eyes and raised an eyebrow in suspicion. "Is it about a boy?"

Rin quickly stood up and snorted. "What? No! I was just asking. Sheesh!"

Ichigo rolled his eyes at her obvious lie, but didn't press the matter. "I guess your mother and I should get going," he said stretching. "Come on." He motioned her to follow. Rin didn't say anything as she trailed after him smiling.

* * *

Rin's eyes darted back and forth between Renji and Byakuya. She was so bored just sitting here. Her parents said they would stop by again to say goodbye after they reported in with Captain Ukitake and Captain-Commander before they left for good. She blew up bangs out of her eyes with a frown. She was going to need a haircut soon.

"I'm bored Renji," she whined, poking the teacup in front of her.

"And," he replied, setting the cup in his hand down.

"Think of something for me to do," she suggested.

"How about dancing for me," he chuckled causing Rin to throw herself back on the floor and groan in irritation.

Renji noticed the death-glare Byakuya giving him from across the table and returned it with an innocent look.

"I didn't mean it like that," he stated to the man, standing up. He was picturing more of a monkey dace then a lap dance.

Rin sat up. "Where are you going?"

"My place," he answered. It was getting late, plus he had enough of the I-want-to -kill-you looks for one night.

Rin threw herself around his left leg. "You can't leave me. If it's boring with just the three of us, just imagine how boring it will be when you leave?"

Byakuya wondered if she realized that she had just insulted him.

"Not my problem, brat. Now, let go." He shook his leg slightly, not wanting to her hurt.

"Never!" She tighten her grip.

"Rin," he snapped harshly.

She sighed and reluctantly let go.

"Thank you," he said turning to leave.

Just as he was five feet from the door, his face met the matted floor.

He lifted his head off the ground and felt a weight on his back.

"What the hell?" He asked angrily.

"Just testing your reflexes," Rin said, getting off him.

"By tackling me," he stated, turning over on to his back.

"Yes and I have to say they suck. You should probably work on them."

Renji frowned. There was no way he was going to let that little brat get the best of him. He jumped to his feet and lunged at her. Rin was excepting a counter attack and dodged his assault easily.

She looked over her shoulder at the door then back at Renji.

"Catch me if you can." She stuck her tongue out at him before she took off running.

"You do realize that I'm faster than you." Renji called out before he went after her.

Byakuya rolled his eyes at their childish behavior. He gave Renji three minutes to catch Rin since he was slow.

Well, ten minutes went by and Byakuya started to wonder where those two were and worse, what they were doing. He stood up, deciding he should go find those two. After going down a couple of different hallways, he could hear Renji yelling in the last room on the right.

He slide the door open and couldn't believe his eyes. Renji was a dead man. He could hear Renji yell something at him, but he wasn't listening which turned out to be a big mistake. The second his foot made contact with the floor, he glided across it and fell on top of something soft, yet hard. He even got a painful groan out of it.

It took him less than a second to recover from the collision and realize who he was on top of. He tried to get up but it was no use, he was stuck-more like glued to her.

He looked up at Renji, who glaring at him.

"I tried to warn you," he stated angrily, knowing his balls were bruised.

Byakuya heard Rin mumbled something, and looked down at her head. A deep frown found its way to his face with the urge to kill Renji again. He clenched his jaw and turned his attention to Renji.

"Explain."

His voice was venomous, indicting to Renji that he needed to choose his words wisely; he understood how bad the situation looked.

"Basically, I chased Rin into this room. We fought a little bit, knocking over things-one of the items apparently being some weird ass super glue. She kicked me in my stomach; I slide on some of the glue, landing on my butt and gluing me to the floor. Well, when Rin tried to help me up, she slipped and landed face first in my...," he paused and motioned with his right hand to his lower region, "and ended up glued to my pants."

"How did she get glue on her?" Byakuya asked.

His vice captain pointed to the shelf above him where one bucket of glue remained and then over to the empty bucket on the floor near them.

"It fell on top of her when she fell."

Byakuya knew he should call for help, but the way all three of them were situated would probably scare off anyone from embarrassment. It wasn't everyday a person got to see what appeared to be a threesome happening-he on top of her from behind, while she was on her hands and knees with her head in Renji's junk.

Rin mumbled something again and attempted to pull away from Renji, moving her body in different directions. She needed to get away from Byakuya. The way his body was pressing against hers was arousing her more than it should have.

"Stop moving," Byakuya snapped.

"Yeah stop moving that damn head of yours," Renji said, smacking the back of her head lightly. He didn't need to get too excited to make things worse for him or her.

Byakuya was sure he heard her murmur a "fuck you."

"So, what are we going to do?" Renji asked.

"I suppose we should call for help," Byakuya answered.

Just as Renji opened his mouth to scream for a help; a petite, cute maid walked by and stopped to gawk at them.

"Hey there, wanna help me with something?" Renji asked with a smile.

The red headed maid blushed deeply and quickly went on her way.

"Why the hell did she leave?"

"It could be the fact that you were smiling at her like a lecher asking her for some _help_," Byakuya stated flatly, shaking his head.

"Son of a bitch! This is all your fault Rin! Just wait until I get through with you. You'll-"

"She'll what?" A deep malicious voice asked behind them.

Byakuya and Renji turned to the doorway. There stood one pissed off looking Ichigo.

Renji put his hands up. "I can explain," he laughed awkwardly.

"There is no need too. I can see perfectly well what's happening," Ichigo growled, taking out his zanpakuto.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, clearly you have the wrong impression. It is quite obvious that we are not part taking in such _actives_ since all of us are clearly dressed," Byakuya explained calmly.

Renji jumped in."Yeah, we're just glued together."

"Like I'm going to being believe that. Maybe from my angle it looks like everyone has their clothes on, but it's not hard to just pull down the front of your pants or ripe a hole near a certain other hole. Trust me," Ichigo spat.

At hearing the words "Trust me" Rin cried out in disgust. Byakuya closed his eyes in repulsion, wishing he could forget what he just heard. No big brother _ever _wants to hear about his sisters' sex life.

"I'm going to cut off your dick." Ichigo hissed furiously. "And then yours." He pointed his zanpakuto at Byakuya.

Renji gulped. "What! Wait a second! We just told you that we're glued together. Do you really think I would still be sitting here with my dick in her mouth while you're standing there ready to kill me?"

Ichigo thought about it for a second before his scowl returned. "Bankai!"

Renji knew he was screwed. Death awaited for something he didn't even do. He looked over at Byakuya who seemed rather composed. He could hear Rin mumbling loudly, probably trying to yell at her dad.

Just as he noticed that Ichigo was about to attack him and yelled for him to stop, but it was too late. Just like his captain, Ichigo slide across the floor and landed next to them on his stomach.

"Just wait till I get up, I'm-I'm," Ichigo paused as he tried to pull himself away from the floor, but his arms couldn't break free from the gluey substance. "What the fuck?" He shouted.

"I tried to warn you, you idiot," Renji snapped heatedly.

"What kind of glue is this?" Ichigo asked, frustrated that he couldn't pull free.

"What is going on here?"

Renji and Byakuya looked at the door

"Rukia," all three of them said, even if Ichigo couldn't see, he recognize her voice.

She stood there dumb founded. Her eyes must have been playing tricks on her. There was no way she was seeing her brother mounting her daughter who was face first in her good friend's crotch.

"Be careful where you step," Renji warned.

"We're glued together," Byakuya added.

"Help us," Ichigo pleaded whined.

She was sure she heard a "help me" from Rin. She closed her eyes and sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. What was she going to do with them?

* * *

The manor fell silent soon after her parents left. Everything returned to normal and she was glue free. It turned that one of the servants bought some weird glue that remained sticking until something warm came into contact with it, such as body heat. Rin was a little sad to see her parents go, however she was glad that her mother had bought her some of her clothes. How she missed modern shorts?

The second she reached her room, she wanted to jump right into bed not caring if her hair was still wet from her bath. Just as she opened the door to her room, she was surprised to find a maid switching out a green vase of sunflowers with a vase of purple and blue hydrangeas.

The young maid quickly noticed Rin and bowed causing her long blonde hair to fall over her shoulder.

"I just was leaving," she stated, returning to her straight posture. Her face was like porcelain and her expression was gentle, yet there was a spark of malice in her blue eyes that made Rin believe that these maids were really ninjas trained to kill.

"What's with the flowers?" Rin asked. Usually, the flowers were switched out in the morning.

"Lord Kuchiki bought them home." Her voice was soft and humble.

That caught Rin off guard. Rin knew she was probably over analyzing the situation, but Byakuya did bring home flowers, her favorite kind at that.

The maid became slightly unease at the sight of Rin pacing back and forth.

"Are-are you okay?" The blonde maid asked for she was afraid to move, not sure, if she would get attacked by the wild looking girl in front of her.

"Yes," Rin said, recollecting herself. Consume with excitement she didn't even noticed the maid flinch as she walked passed her over to the flowers.

"Well, if I'm not needed then I will take my leave." The maid did a quick bow before vanishing out of the room.

Rin frowned after inspecting the flowers. She didn't find a card or anything to let her know it was from him. She turned to ask the maid a question, but was surprise to see her gone.

_Where did she go?_ Rin scratched her head before deciding to go bug Byakuya.

"Hey, thanks for the flow-" the rest of the word didn't make it out of her mouth.

There was no point for his bedroom was empty. Closing his door, she was on the hunt. After a few minutes of searching, she found him. As she approached the tea room that was used when her parents were here, she could hear a not to happy Renji.

"Don't give me that crap, sir! It's a simple question. Do you have feelings for her?"

" And you insult me by making such accusations. She is Rukia's daughter and it would be dishonorable for me too even look at her in such a way."

"And yet you do Captain," Renji spat. "And how would it be dishonorable? Why don't you just admit it? If you're worried that I will say something then don't be."

Byakuya could have groaned in irritation.

"If you have this much time to harass me then I suggest you go catch up on your paperwork."

"Damn it! Stop trying to change the subject! There's a young girl's feelings on the line who hopes that you feel the same way!"

Judging by Byakuya's wide eyes, Renji knew he said too much and lucky for him Rin wasn't around or he would have been a dead man.

Byakuya cleared his throat. It wasn't hearing that Rin had feelings for him that was a shock because he already knew this, but the fact that Renji knew.

"And how do you know that she likes me in such a way?"

"Because she told me. We've been trying to get you to confess all week, but you're so damn hard headed. "

_So that explains why Renji has been acting like a dog in heat, _Byakuya thought.

"So do you like her?" Renji asked.

"Go home Renji."

"Do you like her?"

"Go home."

"Do you?"

How many times was Renji going to repeat himself? He was acting like a child. A child that was testing his patience.

"Leave Renji before you annoy me more so."

"I'll leave when you answer my question. Do you because she does."

"Why does it matter?" Byakuya asked. Why did Renji care so much? Did he and Rin have another plan of some sort?

"So I can tell her to forget her feelings if you don't. I don't want to see her hope for something that will never happen. So, do you?" He didn't care if he was acting out of line. He needed to know.

"Even if I did, I would not allow myself to act on them or did you forget that I am her uncle."

"But not biologically. So you do have feelings for her. Ha! I knew it!" Renji jumped and pointed at him in excitement.

Byakuya wanted to wipe that stupid, smug grin off Renji's face. It's not as if he said that he had feelings for her.

"I never said such a thing, but if you are satisfied then leave."

"Wait, why don't you say something if you like her?"

Byakuya could have lost control in anger if it was for the years of practice he had to control it. Renji had annoyed him to the point of him wanting nothing more than to drag Renji's ass out of his house by that damn ponytail of his.

"Because it's complicated and has nothing to do with you. My affairs are my own and Renji," he paused as a small smirk formed. "I'm going to give you five seconds to get out of my sight before I call my guards."

Renji cringed in displeasure despite his joy. He took off running, not wanting to deal with his guards. The last time he dealt with them, he ended up in the middle of woods with his shoes gone and a penis drawn on his forehead that didn't go away for a week.

Rin made sure to stay hidden. She pressed herself up against the wall around the corner as Renji ran by. She couldn't believe it. Byakuya actually had feelings for her. Her stomach churned at the very thought. However, it upset her to know that he didn't want to act on them. She couldn't understand why he wouldn't. So it would be a little weird since technically by law he was her uncle, but who cared for technicalities.

"How long do you plan on standing there?"

She jumped a little as she turned around. There face to face with her was Byakuya, looking quite displeased.

"I-I was just passing by," she said, trying to avoid eye contact.

His eyes narrowed at her lie.

"So...that was an interesting conversation you had with Renji," she added.

"Rin."

She bite her bottom lip at his slightly harsh tone, knowing he was about to say something she didn't want to hear.

"I do not want you to get the wrong idea," he said.

"And what might that be?" She asked.

"That there is no chance of us happening." He did not want to hurt her feelings, but he knew he had to be straightforward.

"Can I ask why?"

He could hear the sadness in her voice despite the tough face she was expressing.

"Because it would be inappropriate. So it would be wise for you to forgot everything you have heard, "he said before he started to walk away.

He hoped that she would do as he said, yet he had a feeling that things were about to get worse. And as if on cue, she called to him.

"Listen here Byakuya Kuchiki."

He stopped and inwardly groan assuming she was about to say something stupid. He saw determination in her eyes as he faced her.

"Fuck you. You can't just say stuff like that and then walk away. I'm not sure why you can't admit your feelings, even though they're there, but I won't give up so easily. Just give me two weeks and if you still don't want there to be an _us_ then I will never bring up yours' or my feelings again."

She felt embarrassed as he just stood there, staring at her like, she was a complete idiot. His smoking eyes almost said that he welcomed the challenge, even though his body language did not.

"Don't waste my time," he stated before he turned his back to her.

She watched him leave without another word. She wanted to stop him, but decided against it. They both needed time to let everything sink in or just until she came up with her first plan of attack.

* * *

**A/N: I really hope everyone loved this chapter, but if you didn't then go ahead and flame me (sigh)...try to be a little nice lol Oh, and if you loved the chapter please review too that way I know that I didn't fail. I rewrote this chapter like five times before I was happy with it. Well I guess this is it until next chapter. I wonder if Byakuya will cave if Rin does try to win him over? lol Also, good luck to anyone who is still taking their finals for school! Finals week suck, so much studying haha(cries) **


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

* * *

Sleep was the last thing on Rin's mind, especially with the events that took place two hours ago.

As she lay in bed, she turned over on her side so she could stare at the door. She was hoping that Byakuya would dramatically burst through her door, confess his love, and then seal it with a passionate kiss. She slapped herself in the face. _Yeah right! As if that would happen_, she thought, sitting up.

"_Fishes_!"

Rin froze. Her eyes drifted on to wall that separate the outside from in. _Did I just hear a little girl? Why is there a little girl around here?_

"_La la la! Fishes_!"

Her heart pounded in her chest as she got out of her bed and walked over to her window. Lifting the curtain, she peeped out. There was nothing. No girl, no fish.

_Could it have been a ghost_? she pondered. _Wait, can ghosts exist in the spirit world?_

As she dropped the curtain and turned her back, a high-pitched giggle went by her window. She booked it to the room across from hers, where she knew a certain someone would be.

She flung open the door. "Byakuya, wake up! There's a ghost outside!"

It wasn't that she was scared to go check it out by herself. She figured it was better to be safe than sorry, just in case it was a hollow or a pissed off she-ghost out for revenge. Who knew how many hearts Byakuya had broken?

She squinted, trying to see where his bed was located._ Why is his room so damn dark?_

Carefully she began to walk, keeping her hands out in front of her.

"Byakuya?" she called again, still getting no response.

Her legs collided into something hard – she guessed it was his bed. Her hand reached down to confirm it, but another large hand wrapped around her wrist firmly. She knew it was Byakuya.

"If you were up you could've said something," she muttered, trying to pull her hand free.

"I was hoping that you would leave if I ignored you," he said, without letting 's eyes moved to where she heard his slightly aggravated voice, as he continued. "But it seems that I was wrong. Is this some of ploy?" he asked.

She tried again to get her hand free. "Ploy?"

"Or do you make molesting people in their sleep a habit?" he questioned, finally letting her hand go. He did not sound amused.

She was about to retort, but he reached over to his bedside lamp and turned it on, blinding her.

"I wasn't trying to molest you," she stated angrily as her eyes adjusted to the light. "I just want you to come outside with me. I think there's a ghost." Rin motioned with her hand for him to follow.

"A ghost…" he repeated with a raised eyebrow. "Rin, there are no ghosts in a world where _spirits _live."

"But I heard one outside! It was singing a song about fish."

She watched as his expression changed from irritated to calm. A small sigh escaped him as he got out of bed.

Byakuya felt Rin's eyes on him as he walked over to his closet and covered himself a black robe. It wasn't like he was naked – he did have on his boxers. But he figured he would spare himself from her teenage hormones. He rolled his eyes upon turning around when he saw how displeased Rin looked.

"Come," he said, walking past her.

She followed him onto the outdoor deck and stopped when the koi pond nearest to her room came into their view. The cold night air quickly made her regret not putting on a robe or a jacket before she'd busted into Byakuya's room. A tank top and shorts were not good ghost hunting clothes. Wrapping her arms around herself, she scanned the area and saw nothing out of the ordinary.

"_Fishes_!"

Rin scanned the area again, but saw no one. She gave Byakuya the did-you-hear-that look, but he simply stood indifferent.

"Told you there was a ghost," she whispered.

"It's not a ghost, but a nuisance none the less. Wait another moment," he stated calmly.

No sooner had he finished his sentence than a dark shadow appeared near the pond. It was in the shape of a person. A small person.

"How's that not a ghost?" Rin hissed quietly. "It just appeared out of nowhere."

"She jumped from the roof."

"You know, you're way too calm about a ghost playing with your fish."

"It's not a ghost. It's Kusajishi Yachiru, the lieutenant of the eleventh division."

"Wait! What?"

"She comes here every six months and takes my koi and puts them in other residents' ponds."

"Why?"

"That is a question I do not have an answer for," he stated running his hand through his black hair.

"And you just let her do it?"

"I can buy new ones," he said.

Rin rolled her eyes. _Rich people_.

He walked past her. "Let us return to our quarters."

Rin welcomed the warmth of the manor. "Well I guess that solves that case," she said, placing her hands on her hips.

Byakuya looked at her but quickly turned his head to the side and cleared his throat.

"You seem chilled. You should get to bed before you catch a cold," he said calmly.

"I'll be warm in a bit," she stated moving in front of him.

"You still might catch one, dressed the way you are." He walked past her once again.

She followed after him. "I wasn't outside that long. Besides, colds happen when you catch a virus."

"True, but standing out in the cold doesn't help your immune system. Sometimes you have no control over your body," he said, keeping his eyes straight ahead.

"Hey, why are you walking so fast?" She tried to keep up with his long strides.

"Just go to bed," he said, his voice weary.

"You know, you haven't looked at me since we came inside. Is there a reason why you're running from me?" She felt a little hurt.

She'd been hoping that recent events wouldn't build tension between them, but she knew better. It was going to be a little awkward – well, a lot awkward. But that didn't mean he had to avoid her. It wasn't like she was going to rape him or anything. In fact, she merely planned to be herself around him.

Byakuya stopped and turned toward Rin, making sure he kept his eyes closed as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "I am not running from you. You just need to get to bed, or at least put a robe on to _warm_ yourself," he answered.

_Or you can warm me_, she thought, dismissing the idea quickly. "And why are you so concerned about my health?"

"I am not, but that doesn't change the fact that you are _cold_."

"Well duh! I was just outside, but I'm getting warm now. "

He opened his piercing eyes and stared into hers. He couldn't believe that she was that much of an idiot.

"I do not think you understand. You are _very_ cold." He kept his eyes locked with hers, and gestured with his finger at her chest.

Rin looked down and turned the brightest shade of red. It must have slipped her mind that she was also wearing a thin bra. Covering her chest quickly she started to run to her room shouting: "You could have said something sooner, jackass!"

Byakuya rolled his eyes, knowing he tried. What did she expect him to say? "_Hey, I can see your nipples_"? Such crass words would never leave his mouth. At the least, he thought, she might leave him alone if this humiliated her enough.

* * *

Morning came and went leaving Rin slightly puzzled at where things stood between herself and Byakuya. She was hoping to see him at breakfast, but an older servant informed her that he had left an hour before she awoke. She was over the whole nipple incident; sure, it was embarrassing, but it wasn't like _he_ didn't have nipples.

She looked down at the bento she was carrying._ I feel like a stalker._

She came to a dead stop just before the last right turn to the sixth division. _What am I doing? My food looks like crap compared to my mom's._

"Look at what we have here, Yumichika," a familiar rough voice called out behind her.

Rin smiled as she turned around. "Out for a lovers' stroll?"

"Glad to see you're as ugly as ever," Yumichika said approaching her as Ikkaku pushed by him and charged at her.

"I'm not gay!" he shouted yanking on her cheeks.

"I was only kidding," she retorted, punching him in his stomach to make him let go of her face. Rin rubbed her red cheeks and glared at Ikkaku. "Asshole."

Ikkaku just gave her a triumph smirk. "Oh, did I hurt the baby?"

"I'm going to shove that damn bald head of yours up your boyfr-"

Yumichika chimed in just in time. "Visiting Captain Kuchiki?"

Rin glanced down at the bento in her hand before looking at Yumichika. "Yeah just thought I could bring him some-"

Ikkaku's laughter cut her off as he clenched his stomach. "Holy hell! It's true."

Rin noticed the disapproving look that Yumichika was giving Ikkaku as he sent the bald-headed man face first into the ground with a punch.

"Ignore him," Yumichika stated smiling brightly at her.

"What the hell was that for, you idiot?" Ikkaku yelled as he jumped to his feet.

"Don't you remember how a certain redhead said to keep quiet about Rin's blossoming love life?" Yumichika said shaking his head.

The bento box fell from her hand, as she stood there dumbfounded. "You guys know?"

"Oh yeah, we know _everything_," Ikkaku said with a mischievous grin that would have put a joker to shame.

"I _will_ kill him," she said furiously, turning around to the sixth division.

Yumichika held her back by the arm. "You won't find him there, my dear. He's in the world of the living – he left about an hour ago."

Rin let out a sigh of frustration. _This is just great._

"In Renji's defense he was totally shit-faced last night when he told us," Yumichika added, letting go of her arm.

Rin glared at the both of them before relaxing. "I guess it's fine if you guys know, but you can't say anything to anyone else, got that?"

"About that..." Yumichika laughed nervously rubbing that back of his head, "Renji kind of told the whole bar and well... there were a lot of people last night."

"I'm going to kill him, "she said through clenched teeth as Yumichika held her back.

"Calm down dumbass, it's not that big of a deal," Ikkaku stated, crossing his arms over his chest.

Rin fell limp in Yumichika's arms. "How can you say that?"

"So what? You like Captain Kuchiki. There're lots of girls who do and no one cares; besides, everyone knows that you aren't really related to him."

That actually made her feel a little better. Her frown softened, and she pulled free from Yumichika. "Well, I guess I should go tell Byakuya before someone else does," she said with a weak smile._ Great...this is going to make him like me for sure._

"Don't bother. He's in a captain's meeting right now," Ikkaku stated.

"Captain's meeting?" she repeated.

"Yes. It's seems that something appalling is happening in the world of the living that might have to do with the Soul Society, or so the rumors say," Yumichika answered.

_I wonder if this has to do with what mom told me_, Rin thought.

"Now how about we have Ikkaku buy us lunch?" Yumichika suggested, putting his arm around her shoulders.

"Wait! Why do I have to buy lunch? And why are you touching her? You pervert!" Ikkaku snapped, pulling Rin from Yumichika.

"Speaking of touching..." Yumichika gave her a have-you-done-anything-dirty-with-you-know-who look.

"What?" She was completely caught off guard by what he was suggesting. She stared at both of them.

Ikkaku looked rather pissed waiting for her answer. "Yeah, _has_ he touched you?" Ikkaku asked bluntly, crackling his knuckles.

"No!" she replied, shaking her head.

"Good, cause I'm sure Captain Zaraki wouldn't be too happy if I killed Captain Kuchiki before he did."

Yumichika shook his head at his barbaric friend. "Ikkaku, when are you going to realize that Rin isn't the same ten-year-old, flat-chest girl who used to beat up the other kids in the park for calling you 'Baldy'? She's a young woman now, who's going to enjoy having a man touch her and bring her to a whole new world of passion, especially when he's insid-"

Ikkaku grabbed Yumichika by the front of his uniform. "You finish that sentence and I'll make sure you never walk again."

Smiling broadly, Yumichika nodded his head in agreement, finding Ikkaku's reaction amusing.

Releasing his flamboyant friend, Ikkaku turned to Rin. "Let's go get some lunch, the pervert's buying." He pointed with his thumb. Rin responded with a smile and a hug. "Oi, let me go, woman!" Ikkaku yelled, prying her off with a slight blush.

"You're the best," she said with a small laugh, making him blush even more.

"What about me? I'm buying lunch," Yumichika protested.

"You too," she said giving him a hug before letting him go. "Now let's eat!" she shouted, running ahead of the two.

Lunch ended on a good note, and only one argument took place between Rin and Ikkaku. The men accompanied the young woman back to her temporary home.

"So this is Captain Kuchiki's manor," Yumichika said, amazed at its grandness.

_No wonder Rin likes him_, he thought. _Money, power, great looks and a decent personality, though the latter could use some work around most people_, he thought, taking every detail as he and Ikkaku entered the home.

"It's okay," Ikkaku muttered, not caring.

"You guys need to check out my room," Rin said, grabbing them by their hands to lead the way.

After a few hallways and turns, the three of them were inside her bedroom.

"Ta-da! Pretty damn amazing, right?" she watched as Yumichika took a seat on her bed.

"It's nice… I guess." Ikkaku shrugged. There wasn't much to the room. There were some paintings here and there on the walls, big closet, a bed and some basic furniture.

"Hey, is there a bathroom here?" he asked.

"Yeah, just follow this hallway all the way down and make a right then a left and it should be on your right," Rin replied, taking a seat next to Yumichika.

Ikkaku nodded his head before disappearing into the hallway. Rin was about to speak, but the door reopened and Ikkaku poked his head through the crack.

"Don't you dare touch her," he warned, giving his friend a glare before vanishing for good.

"He really thinks you're going to try and molest me, huh?" she asked jokingly, smacking his back.

"Do you blame him? You certainly turned out to be a beautiful woman," he said, brushing his hair over his shoulder.

"Ahh, and here I thought you said I was ugly," she said with a questioning look.

"As if I mean it," he replied, sensing a new arrival in the manor.

_This could get interesting_; he smirked, knowing Rin was still a newbie at sensing spiritual beings.

"Listen, if you need any advice about men or love just ask me," he said, placing his hand on her thigh casually.

"Well, I don't have any questions as of now," she said, trying to think of any.

He smiled. "That's okay, but when you do, just ask." _Just a little bit longer_, he thought wickedly.

He continued chatting away with Rin, waiting for the moment to strike and when the time finally came, he attacked.

He pinned her on her back, using his weight to trap her hands beneath him and using one hand to lift her right leg enough to place himself between her legs.

"What are you doing?" she gasped in horror.

"Helping you," he whispered darkly into her ear, before he locked lips with her.

She struggled against his body, but she knew it was useless. She only hoped that Ikkaku would show up soon to kick in Yumichika's damn face.

Coaxing with his hand, he it slide up and down her outer right thigh. "Open your mouth," he demanded lowly.

"Kiss my ass!"

Rin tried to pull away, but he brought his hand from her thigh to the back of her head, grabbing a handful of hair and yanking it roughly.

"Aah!" She screamed, giving him a chance to slide his tongue into her mouth.

If Rin hadn't wanted to stab Yumichika in his eye just then, she would've admitted that he was one hell of a kisser and knew how to use that as she was about to call for help, the door to her room opened. Glancing from the corner of her eye, she saw who it was and immediately wanted to die _and_ kill Yumichika.

Her assailant instantly stopped his actions and turned to his attention to the new guest.

Byakuya stared in disgust and rage. There was the girl who liked him – whom _he_ liked – underneath another man; a man from the eleventh division, nonetheless. If anyone was to kiss her, it should have been him. He was more entitled than any other man. He quickly judged by her horrified expression that Rin didn't like the other man on top of her.

_He forced himself on her_, he thought furiously, noticing how Yumichika had Rin's hands trapped.

He opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off by a voice that sounded as pissed-off as he felt.

"_What the fuck's going on_?" Ikkaku yelled, shoving past Byakuya and yanking Yumichika off of Rin.

Yumichika smiled innocently at his friend, "Nothing."

"_Nothing,_" Ikkaku hissed ruthlessly before his fist connected with his comrade's perverted face.

Rin sat up, staring at Byakuya as he watched Ikkaku beat the crap out of Yumichika. As he turned to look at her, she glanced away and stared at the floor. She felt so embarrassed. What if this made him hate her, or think she really didn't like him?

"Rin," Ikkaku called. "I'm sorry about this damn depraved lecher." He made for the hallway, dragging a barely conscious Yumichika by his arm.

He stopped in front of Byakuya, rubbing the back of his neck with his free hand. "Sir, I'm sorry about this idiot's behavior. I'll make sure he's properly punished."

Byakuya nodded and Ikkaku was gone, hauling a hundred and thirty pounds of dead meat behind him.

"I'm sorry," she said, not sure what else to say as Byakuya stood there staring at her. He didn't look too upset, but who could ever tell a Kuchiki's true emotions?

"There is no need for you to apologize," he replied, making his way over to her bed to take a seat next to her. He would've kicked the crap out of Yumichika if Ikkaku hadn't got to him first.

She looked somewhat relieved by his words, as she nervously stumbled with her own. "I-This...I just want to say that this wasn't some sort of tactic to get you jealous. I mean it. We were just talking here," she motioned with her hands, "when he jumped m– you know."

"I figured as much. I didn't think you would take things that far on your own," he replied, staring into her light brown eyes.

"Good, because I wouldn't. I like you a lot, but not enough to kiss other guys, unless you wanted me to," she joked, thankful that he wasn't mad with her. If anything, he was looking at her in an affectionate way.

"I would never want you to kiss other men if we were together," he said, seriously but softly, not realizing that he was closing the distance between their faces.

Her heart pounded against her rib cage as she realized how close Byakuya was getting.

"I wouldn't want you to kiss other men either," she said, smiling despite herself at her own joke, feeling his warm breath against her lips as he leaned in.

She closed her eyes and leaned in the rest of the way, waiting to feel the softness of his lips. When her lips came into contact with nothing, she opened an eye and found Byakuya sitting straight up, staring at her with his signature stoic expression.

A scowl formed on her brow as she sat up, feeling like a complete idiot.

Byakuya cleared his throat, wanting to speak first. "I'm sorry. I do not know what came over me. It won't happen again," he said, facing her as he stood up.

"Its fine," she shrugged, looking rather let down.

_I was so close. Note to self, punch Yumichika in his face before thanking him_, she thought.

"I originally came to tell you that you shouldn't go out anymore without an escort," he stated sincerely.

"Can I ask why?"

"Do you remember what is happening in the world of the living?"

Rin nodded her head, allowing him to continue. "It seems that the murderer is from the Soul Society."

"So much for me being safer," she said sarcastically, receiving a warning look from Byakuya.

"I'm serious, Rin. Do not go anywhere without a guard or me. Is that clear?"

"One hundred percent," she replied.

He waited for her to make a joke or snide comment, but when she kept silent, he turned to leave.

"Leaving so soon?" she asked.

"I still have work to do," he answered before leaving.

He was grateful for every step he put between them. What was he thinking almost kissing her? If he hadn't been so jealous and angry then he wouldn't have made such a careless mistake. This probably just gave her more incentive to carrying on her feelings. He needed to put a distance between them. He needed a stronger will.

_Why does she have to be Hisana's niece?_

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews for last chapter! They're my motivation to keep going. I know it has been a while since I last updated, but I hope this chapter makes up for it. Yumichika wanted to go to second base, but he figured it would be inappropriate since he didn't even take Rin out to dinner lol**

**Please REVIEW! Oh, and I have a question for my awesome readers about Byakuya and Rin's relationship. Do you think it's moving to slow, to fast or just right? And I don't want anyone writing that it's too slow so Rin needs to rape him :P lol **

**One more thing. Sakana-san thank you for editing this chapter once again you did an awesome job. ^_^**

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or anything that has do with _Bleach _*tears*


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

* * *

Rin knew she was in deep shit. Ditching her muscle head bodyguard to save a dog, and now said dog was in her room might have not been smart thinking on her part.

The sun had set a couple of hours ago, meaning Byakuya would arrive any minute- "Hey there," she smiled when the door jerked opened.

His displeased expression didn't escape her as he remained silent, eyeing every inch of the room.

She knew he was looking for the dog. Her bodyguard must have snitched like a prison bitch.

She remained calm, hoping the dog wouldn't wake from its slumber beneath her bed and run out behind the strategically placed white blanket that it hung to the floor.

"Do you have a hearing problem or do you enjoy being rebellious?" There was no sarcasm or anger to his tone causing her stomach to flip in fear.

She knew better then to fall for that fake calmness. He about was to tear a new asshole into her.

"Neither," she answered carefully.

Byakuya frowned. "Then why did I have Tamura Ichiro in my office explaining to me why he was incapable of watching over you?"

She gulped. "Cause I ditched him, but for a good reason. So don't blame him, it's not his fault. "

"I do not care who's at fault. The issue at hand is that you're putting yourself in danger. Do not-"

"But I can take care of myself. I mean..." She closed mouth seeing the callous look in his eyes.

"I see that your pride is blinding you. So let me explain it to you in terms that you should understand." His voice seemed to become colder.

"I'm responsible for you. Regardless how you feel, it's my duty to keep you safe while your parents are away and I will not tolerate you anymore insubordination from you. I mean it. _You _will do as I say or I will be force to use whatever means necessary to make you. Am I making myself clear?"

His eyes narrowed, waiting for a defiant answer from the young girl, who just reluctantly nodded head, returning a heated glare of her own.

"Is that all?" She asked.

"Yes." He did once last look around the room before leaving.

"Asshole."

"Just because the door is shut doesn't mean I cannot hear you," he called through the door. When no response came, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Between the lack of sleep, his new training regiment and from having to deal with her his body was wearing down. He had a headache from Hueco Mudo.

Yesterday's _almost_ kiss ran through his head all day, frustrating him beyond brief. There was no way he could actually have feelings for Rin. His feelings of _like_ for the girl were feelings of lust brought upon by his early mid-life crisis and that's why he tried to kiss her.

_Shower then bed and hopefully no more Rin for the rest of the evening, _he thought heading for his room.

* * *

Byakuya was no more than five steps from the security of his bedroom when he came to a dead halt.

_Why? _His head dropped. He had finally relaxed after soaking in his hot bath.

"Shut up or he's going to hear you."

"Woof!"

"Damn it! Do you want me to suffocate you? Because I'll do it!"

"Woof!"

Byakuya took a deep breath, using every ounce of control not to explode into a raging mess_. __So there was a dog. _

"What do you want? Food?"

"Woof."

"I don't know dog! But fine, I'll be right back."

He watched as her door opened. She looked at him with a horrified expression before closing the door quickly hiding herself from him. Just as he was about to make his way to her room; the door reopened and Rin stepped out, instantly bowing.

"I know, I know. I'm sorry, but please don't get rid of the dog."

There was a shock. _Who would have guess that she's actually capable of asking for forgiveness. _

"Please, just let him stay here until I can find him a home."

She stood straight up with pleading eyes.

He let out a sigh, giving in. Even he couldn't throw a dog out in good conscious. However, that didn't mean his manor would become a lavatory for the small beast.

"The dog stays outside."

"But-"

"It stays outside."

Rin knew by the seriousness of his tone that there was no room to argue.

"Fine just let me grab the do-"

"Woof!Woof!" The tiny cotton ball dog ran past Rin, running straight for the Kuchiki noble, jumping on his leg.

"It seems he likes you." Rin clenched her side in laughter.

Byakuya's eyes narrowed in disgust, watching as the tiny, white beast rapidly hump his leg.

He restrained himself and gently kicked it off his leg.

"I have no problem throwing this _thing_ on the streets."

Rin bite the inside of her cheeks, nodding her head.

"Grab the dog and follow me," he ordered, fighting the urge to use Senbonzakura. How dare that filthy beast hump his leg?

Rin walked silently alongside Byakuya, who was looking a little too sexy for his own good with his simple blue yukata and dripping wet, black hair.

_No wonder why the dog humped him_, she thought, trying not to make her staring obvious.

"Is this why you left your body guard?"

She shook her head bring herself out of her thoughts. "Yeah, but I didn't mean to ditch him. He was just slow," she laughed. "Besides I think I did the right thing by saving this little guy," she added.

Byakuya glanced at the little dog, which had its head resting on her arm, staring at him with its tongue lazily hanging out. _Disgusting._

"True, but that didn't mean you had to bring it here."

He was actually proud of her even if she did disobey him. Blindly running to save others was an admiral trait. A trait that he valued.

Rin looked at him, waiting for him to add something insulting, but when he didn't she smiled, noticing the gentle expression on his face.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"I'm fine," he said composing himself, realizing how he was looking at her.

"Woof!"

His eyes dropped to the mutt and noticed its gold collar.

Reaching for the tag, he instantly recognized the symbol, making him stop in his tracks.

"What's the matter?" She asked.

"There's no need for you to find the dog a home. I know its owner. Tomorrow morning I shall return it," he said turning around to go back to his room.

"Wait what about the dog?"

Rin didn't understand why he was walking away.

"The dog stays inside."

A scowl fell on Rin's face. "But I thought you wanted-"

"That was before I found out that the dog belong to the leader of the third noble clan. Now take the dog and return to your room."

"Woof!"

"I think the dog wants to sleep with you," she grinned widely, looking like a huge pervert.

Byakuya icily stared at the dog then her. "I do not allow animals in my bed."

She only smirked as she walked by him acting like his little comment didn't faze her.

"Well that's weird. Then why your palms are so harry?" She shouted, looking over her shoulder as she broke off into a sprint.

He watched her disappear around the corner, scurrying for the safety of her room.

What a stupid notion she implied. He hardly allowed himself to partake in such an act, only when it couldn't be help. He had much more important matters to do then himself.

* * *

The afternoon sun shined down on Rin as she walked to the sixth division. Byakuya's life would end today.

"Who does that stupid, stick-up-his-ass noble think he is?" She muttered angrily to herself.

"Making me clean dog piss when he could have easily thrown his sheets away which I'm sure he's going to do anyway." She clenched her hands, just remembering how he threw the sheets on her while she sleeping and told her to clean up _her_ mess.

"That bastard," she gritted between her teeth.

"Well someone didn't wake up on the right side of bed, did they?"

Rin halted in her tracks and took a deep breath, turning to the harpy-like voice behind her.

"What do you want?" She asked.

"Not much," the busty strawberry blonde shrugged.

"No to whatever it is."

"But you don't even know what I wanted to ask," Matsumoto pouted.

"I said no," Rin replied sternly. It wasn't that she hate the woman, she just found her extremely annoying.

Matsumoto shrugged her shoulders again."Well, I guess if you can't help me then I'll just be force to write my story on you in this month _Seireitei Communication_. I can see it now-_Rin Kurosaki's Kuchiki Crush_ on the front cover."

Rin's mouth dropped, standing there in shock. Out of everyone in that bar, Matsumoto had to be there. And make matters worse the damn woman was threatening to black mail her.

"I'd better get going. The story isn't going to write it's self, you know."

A deep scowl formed on Rin's face, eyeing the blonde she-devil.

_Maybe it won't be so bad. I mean, how many people read that magazine? _She thought, watching the loud-mouth walk by her.

_Damn it! Byakuya still doesn't know that other people know about me liking him and with my luck he reads that damn magazine. _

"Wait!" Rin called, catching up to her. "So what do I need to do?"

Matsumoto grinned. "That's more like it. Here you go." She had Rin a small camera. "Just take some pictures of Captain Kuchiki and make sure you get some of him shirtless too."

Rin gulped. "Are you crazy!"

"No," she responded with a small laugh. "Now how about you be a dear and buy me lunch?"

"Go buy yourself lunch," Rin huffed, walking off.

"Don't be like that," Matsumoto stated, keeping pace with the youngest Kurosaki.

"I'll be how ever I want to be. I'm already taking your stupid pictures so leave me alone," she said, noticing a weird dressed man step around the corner ahead.

"Good afternoon Captain Kurotsuchi," Matsumoto greeted, waving.

Rin stared in astonishment at the black and white faced man. He was a clown and a captain. It was a dream come true to her. She loved clowns, especially ones that could fight.

"Ahh... female test subjects," he grinning creepily, flashing his gold teeth at both women.

"Oh... well look at the time. There's a big pile of paperwork on my desk and we all know how my Capitan gets when I don't do my work. Later kido, Captain. "

Matsumoto turned heel, disappearing around the nearest turn.

There was no way in hell she would stick around when Kurotsuchi wanted guinea pigs. The last time that happened, she ended up with a blue hair and no eyebrows for a year. Ichigo's daughter was on her own.

Rin barely noticed that Matsumoto had vanished as she and the captain exchange smiles.

"I'm Rin Kurosaki," she introduced herself, causing his grin to become wider.

"My, my. This is interesting. A famous test subject willing to be an experiment."

Rin furrowed her brows in confusion. _Experiment?_

"Don't worry. I tend to treat female subjects better than I do male subjects. In fact you probably won't die, though I can't guarantee anything. I'll try to be gentle as possible, but then again I probably don't have to be." He took a hold of her arm, gripping it tightly. "After all, you're a Kurosaki. This is such a treat. Come along."

"Whoa, wait a minute! I have to meet Byakuya, you know my uncle?"

"Yes, the one you love."

She slapped herself in the face. _Does everyone know? I swear I'm going to mount Renji's head on my wall with him kissing his own ass._

"I don't love him and you know, you're the first clown that I've ever met that gives me the creeps."

"I'm not a clown, idiot." He frowned, losing his smile.

"I'm not an idiot, idiot." She glared, trying to pull her arm free.

"What if I say the experiment will help you get your beloved Byakuya Kuchiki," he said seriously, tightening his hold on her arm.

She raised an eyebrow in interest. "I'm listening."

* * *

**A/N: Here's another chapter. I hoped you enjoyed it and thank you to everyone that has stuck with the story. I know I don't update often and its seems that I update every two months or so **_**Alexandraripple **_**pointed out ( I didn't even realize that so thanks lol). **

**I'll try to update more frequently because I really want to finish the story. So feel free to leave a review sharing your thoughts about the this chapter or just about how much you hate me lol**

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or anything that has do with _Bleach _*tears*


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

* * *

"Damn it!" Ichigo gritted through his teeth, punching the cement wall next to him.

He closed his eyes, trying to calm himself. He failed again.

How many more girls would have to die before he could stop this bastard?

How many more parents would have to bury a daughter?

"Ichigo," his wife's voice was soft. "It's not your fault."

He turned his head towards her. "Not my fault," he repeated, pulling his fist free from the crumbled concrete.

"If I hadn't hesitated to attack the last time then she might still be alive!" He threw his arm behind him in the direction of the newest victim. "Or at least know the identity of that son of a bitch who doing this!"

The town was in a panic and the Soul Society was in just as much distress trying to find the killer hidden in their ranks.

"She's right Ichigo, you can't blame yourself," Renji stated, feeling the same guilt as everyone else.

"Next time, he won't get away," Ichigo growled, sheathing his zanpakuto.

* * *

Rin pressed her back against the cool stonewall, trying to regain her breath. She was certain that she lost Kurotsuchi's lackeys.

Her mother was right, going off with strangers was always a bad idea.

She liked Byakuya, but not enough to have her organs replaced and literally give him her heart.

She stared at the ground beneath her, thinking about how this whole summer had turned to crap. She knew she lost her focus with everything and was no closer to becoming a substitute shinigami, like her dad.

The second she was positive about becoming a substitute shinigami it was then up to Captain Commander Yamato for the final okay.

But did she really want to become a sub shinigami?

She could always live a semi-normal life. She applied to a decent university not too far from Karakura and got accepted, meaning she would be heading there in the fall with no worries about hollows. All her focus would be on school, friends and having fun.

Rin felt a tap on her shoulder and glanced to her left, finding a tall man. He wore the standard black uniform with a zanpakuto on his left side.

_No lab coat, so that's good._

She sized him up. He was built, but he had nothing on Captain Zaraki. Nevertheless, she knew she would have a hard time fighting him if she had to.

"Can I help you?" She asked, standing up, noticing he was over six feet tall.

His expression was emotionless and his almost black eyes made him seem more intimidating as he nodded his head.

As female Rin couldn't help but noticed how good-looking the stranger in front of her was. His long, choppy bangs framed his strong faced perfectly, while the rest of his long, dark hair was in a low ponytail.

"Okay, what do you want?"

He said nothing as he reached into his sleeve pulling out a small pad with a pen attached to it.

She watched him roughly scribble something before showing it to her.

"I can't read your hand writing," she said, taking a step back. She didn't get a bad feeling from him, but she didn't want to end up dead either.

He only nodded his head and rewrote whatever it was he was trying to say.

"Listen, I got to be going, so..." She walked passed him, only to have him reach out and grabbed her arm gently.

"Let go." She tugged her arm free, narrowing her eyes sharply at the man.

He seemed frustrated as he showed what he wrote again.

All she read was _woman... take... home._

Rin eyed the man in front of her suspiciously, pressing her lips together as the wheels in her head turned.

She was going to hate it if Byakuya was right about her being weak and needing a bodyguard .

"Listen, I don't know what you want from me. So, either open your dumb mouth and use it or leave me the hell alone."

A deep scowl fell on his face as he started to write something else.

Rin saw this as an opportunity to escape and quickly sprinted away from the man, running as fast as her legs would let her, wanting to put as much distance between them.

* * *

"Can you believe it?"

"I know right. Doesn't this make nine?"

"That's horrible!"

"I heard no one has any idea who it could be."

"It has to be someone with lots of power, right?"

"Like a Captain?"

_Nine? Are they talking about what's happening in Karakura. _Rin pressed her ear closer to the kitchen door. If you wanted to know the latest news, then finding the help was a good start.

"Maybe, but I doubt it."

"I wonder how they could move so easy between worlds. I heard they have all the gates on lock down."

_Lock down._ Rin's eyes grew wide. _So I really can't get home if I wanted to._

"Hmm...Excuse me Lady Rin."

Rin froze. She looked over shoulder with a huge, fake smile.

"I-This...I wasn't easy dropping or anything," she quickly spitted out.

The young, blonde maid only giggled. "I just need to go in," she said, motioning to the kitchen.

"Of course," Rin said, stepping away from the door. "Would it be cool if I made myself a sandwich or something?"

The maid's blue eyes went big, losing her smile as she shook her head.

"I'm sorry, Lady Rin. It seems no one has informed you, but Lord Byakuya is in the dining room having lunch and has instructed for everyone to inform you to join him if we see you. He even sent out men to bring you back."

"And how long ago was that"

"An hour ago."

Rin huffed; her shoulders slumped knowing her encounter with the Kuchiki noble wasn't going to be pleasant.

"Well thanks for telling me," Rin dragged her feet in the direction of the dining room.

"Good luck Lady Rin," the maid bowed. She, along with the servants knew too well about her situation with their lord.

Rin kept her head down as she entered the dining room, waiting to hear the deep, calm voice of death.

She read somewhere that it's important to avoid eye contract with rabid animals. She hoped using this tactic would lessen her punishment.

Thirty seconds of silence passed before she lifted her head and found three pairs of eyes staring at her.

_This is awkward_...

Byakuya was practically trying to set her ass on fire with his eyes, while some beautiful women across from him smiled politely at her.

However, it wasn't those people she had her eyes on, it was the dark haired man sitting next to the woman that caught her attention.

"Didn't I just see?" She asked suspiciously.

He nodded his head, glaring angrily at her.

"You two know each other?" The _woman _spoke in a deep, dominating, masculine voice.

Rin's eyes went big."You're a guy!" She pointed out bluntly.

Her mouth hung open, gawking at him. Compared to the man sitting next to him, he seemed delicate, though, that did explain his adam's apple and broad, manly shoulders.

Why the hell was this man so damn beautiful? Rin already felt subconscious when she thought _he _was a _she_, but now she was just depressed.

"Of course I am," he snapped, throwing daggers at her with his eyes, not deterring her from gawking at him.

He was slender, but she was he was slightly built under his red and golden kimono and red hakama.

His gorgeous, crimson hair put Renji's red hair to shame as his bangs and two long strands of hair framed his face, while the rest of his hair was tied in a high ponytail.

"Sorry," she cringed; scratching the back of her head, watching the black haired man write something before he passed it the irritated red head.

"It seems that your niece has a knack for insulting people," the beautiful man said, smirking to Byakuya, losing all his anger.

Rin felt Byakuya's eyes on her causing her skin to crawl with small goose bumps. She was too afraid to look in his direction. She kept her eyes on red head.

"I apologize for her behavior. She has a habit of opening her mouth before using her brain," the Kuchiki lord said, observing she hadn't look at him once since he spoke.

"Rin sit down," he ordered her.

Rin took a deep breath and kept a chair between her and Byakuya.

"Listen I am really sorry if I offend you guys," she said, bowing as best she could do in her seat.

The red head grinned as he gently rested his chin on top of his left hand, while waving his other hand softly. "How about we start over?"

Rin nodded her head.

"Good," His smile was devilishly, causing Rin's stomach to flip. Her cheek became pink as she looked down at the table, trying to hide her blush.

She felt bad for acting this way in front of Byakuya, but she was only a girl. How could she not response to such a handsome man?

"My name is Hiroshi Yoshikage, the leader of the third noble clan," he stated, "and this is my brother, Daisuke Yoshikage, the fourth seat in your uncle squad." He gestured with his slender hand.

"Nice to meet you guys," Rin replied.

"My brother somewhat explained to us what happened when he approached you early today."

"Yeah... sorry about that," Rin forced a small laugh. "You can't just be too careful these days."

The dark haired man wrote something, passing it to his brother.

"He said that he didn't mean to scare you. He knew who you were and wanted to ask if you could show him the way to Kuchiki manor," Hiroshi read before turning to his brother. "You got lost again," the red head accused, only to have his brother shrugged in response.

"Not to be rude, but why is your brother not talking for himself?" Rin finally asked, exchanging looks between the two brothers. She was still amazed how the two of them were like complete opposite.

The room fell quiet and the men's eyes fell on her once again.

Hiroshi let out a deep laugh. "She really is as slow witted as you claim Byakuya."

Rin raised an eyebrow, ignoring the fact that she was insulted by Byakuya and this new guy. Daisuke sat there like stone with his eyes closed, probably embarrassed by his brother actions.

"He's a mute dear," Hiroshi explained.

"Oh...," Rin felt mortified, "Crap."

_Either open your dumb mouth and use it or leave me the hell alone, _she replayed her words in her head.

"I'm so sorry," Rin stared into the eyes of only man who easily suppressed Byakuya's cold stare. She felt like a huge jerk. "I didn't know..."

Daisuke's dark, mysterious eyes seemed to taut her as if he could see into her soul, knowing every dark secret she kept as he passed his small note pad to his brother.

"He said it is fine," Hiroshi repeated. "Care to explain?" He asked his brother.

Daisuke shook his head, much to Rin's relief. She had a feeling that Byakuya wouldn't be too pleased knowing she call a mute person dumb who happened to be the leader of the third clan's brother.

"So, when are we going to eat?" Rin asked, wanting to the subject.

"We already ate," Byakuya replied coolly.

Rin pouted. _No food?_

Standing up, she pushed her chair. "It was nice meeting the two of you."

"And where do you think you're going?" Byakuya asked. It was odd; he didn't want her go.

"To get food."

She smiled and waved a small goodbye, heading for the kitchen.

"I like her," Hiroshi stated, watching Rin disappeared behind the double doors.

Byakuya remained indifferent to his comment, though underneath his facade, he couldn't help but to feel a little annoyed. He knew Hiroshi didn't mean his statement in a romantic way, after all he was married, but the way Rin reacted to Hiroshi early, he couldn't help but to feel jealous now.

"She reminds me of Miyoko," he continued.

Daisuke stiffened and clenched his fists under the table, pushing unwanted feelings away.

"Doesn't she, _broth_er?"

Hiroshi's words were like venom to Daisuke as he shook his head slightly.

_His_ Miyoko was a beautiful, mature women; not that Rin wasn't pretty, but no one could compare to his once beloved wife.

Hiroshi frowned slightly. His idiotic brother was still in love with her, despite the fact that she had left them many years ago, not that he could blame him.

"Just look at her. Don't you agree Byakuya?"

Byakuya had met Miyoko a few times before she had died. Honestly, he did not see much of a resemblance. Sure, they shared the same light brown hair and eyes, but not much of anything else.

"I am afraid I do not see the comparison. Lady Miyoko was such an elegant woman and well ...there is my niece."

Daisuke felt a sense of pride swirl within, hearing the Kuchiki lord's kind words.

"Well, she reminds me of her." There was a certain sorrow in his voice, but quickly disappeared as he stood up. "I believe my brother and I will depart for now. Thank you for lunch and returning my dog. My wife was very happy upon seeing her companion."

Byakuya nodded his head and stood up as well.

"Tomorrow at six, come by for dinner and make sure you bring that cute niece of yours as well."

* * *

It was already pushing six o'clock as Rin leaned against the wall on her bedroom floor.

After, Hiroshi and Daisuke left, Byakuya seemed to have disappeared and she didn't even know if he was still in the manor.

_So, how am I going to get a picture?_

She stared at the camera in her hands. How was she going to get a shirtless picture of him?

Taking a picture while he slept wasn't a good idea. She could always try to wrestle his shirt off of him, but she knew better then to try a frontal attack.

_Think..._ She closed her eyes. _Think..._

Knock. Knock. "Lord Byakuya, your bath is ready.

Her eyes snapped open. _That's it!_

She crawled closer to her door and pressed her ear against it.

"Thank you." She heard Byakuya say.

The sound of the servant's footsteps grew fainter. This was her chance. She patiently waited to hear Byakuya leave his room, not wanting to waste this opportunity.

She quietly stalked her prey all the way to the large bathhouse. She was glad it was moonless night.

Watching him disappeared into the wooden bathhouse, she moved into position. There was a small window just above the men's bathroom big enough for her to get a quick picture.

_Crap!_ Her glared up at the window. How could she forget that the window was at least six feet off the ground?

Looking around, she luckily spotted a small, wooden crate. She wasn't sure why it was out here, but she didn't care because now she was tall enough to peep inside.

_Just one picture then run like hell_, she thought, taking a deep breath.

She listened closely, hearing the sound of water splash faintly. He was in the bath.

Stepping on the crate, she prayed the wood didn't squeak, knowing it would be the sound of her death. Standing on the tips of her toes, she slowly peeped in the rectangle window.

Steam filled the room, but she could clearly see him. He sat there peacefully with his eyes closed, his head resting against the edge of wooden, square bath.

Talk about picture perfect. His well-built chest, and shoulders were left untouched by the water that came up his pecks, leaving everything else to the imagination.

If she were to die tonight, it was well worth it.

_Just one picture._

She bought the camera to her face, trying to stop her hands from shaking as her finger pushed down on the small, button.

Flash!

Rin froze in place. She was so screwed. Why didn't she check to see if the flash was off?

_Run away,_ her mind screamed, but her legs wouldn't move.

Through the camera lens, Byakuya stared at her with one fucking piss off expression.

She swallowed her spit and did the only thing she could do; take another picture.

His expression somehow became more enrage, like he was ready to go on a killing spree and she was going to be his first victim.

_Run! _Her mind shouted at her and this time she listened.

Where could she go? The manor would be unsafe.

She needed to make it past the manor's gate.

He wouldn't chase her butt ass naked, so that bought her some time, but was it enough?

As she ran across the yard like a crazy person; a small, buzzing like sound came from behind her.

She gazed over her shoulder and knew she had to run a lot faster.

_He's crazy!_

Little, pink, razor petals chased after her, slowing closing the distance between them.

_Just a little bit more._ The manor's gates were in view._ Shit!_

Rin stumbled back; avoiding the barrage of razors that blocked her escape. She looked around; watching the pink, blades surround her.

Before she had a chance to move, the blades sprung into action, attacking her hand that held the camera. She instantly let go of it.

The little pink, razors instantly destroyed the camera, leaving no trace of its existence behind.

She failed and Matsumoto was going to write her stupid article now.

Senbonzakura begun to retreat to its master, allowing Rin to escape or so she thought.

The second she raised her foot off the ground to run, her knees fell to the grassy ground below and her arms locked behind her back by an invisible force.

"Did you really think you could have escaped?" No sarcasm or malice laced his voice.

Rin twisted around and studied his expression as he approached her in a grey yukata and dripping wet hair.

He didn't look mad, but she knew better then to be tricked.

"And if I did?"

"Then you're more of a fool then I thought."

He stood over her, staring into her defiant eyes.

"I somehow find that hard to believe," she said, trying to break free from her imaginary binds.

He _could_ have chuckled at her statement.

"Care to explain your voyeuristic behavior?" He asked seriously.

"No... "

"Explain." His eyes narrowed callously, sending a shiver up her spine.

"Can you undo you invisible bondage ropes first?"

"No."

Her scowl deepened. "Who would have guessed that the great lord Kuchiki was into bdsm?"

"Start talking or I'll leave you out here." He said, ignoring her comment. He knew he was anything, but a rough lover.

"Promise you won't get mad?" She questioned, pleading with her eyes to agree.

"No."

Her head dropped in distress. She should have known better.

"But I'll try to understand," he said, feeling _slightly_ sorry for the poor girl.

"Ok."

_It 's better than nothing,_ she thought. "Matsumoto asked me if I get some pictures of you for a calendar."

"And you agree?"

"Well not at first, but..." she paused. Should she tell him? Maybe it would better if he left her out in the cold.

His expression was unreadable as he waited for her to continue.

"She was going to blackmail me," she finally said.

"With what?"

"She knows that I like you and was going to write an article about in the _Seireitei Communication _if I didn't help her_._"

"And your solution was to agree to take lewd photos of myself?"

"What! No!" She blushed, dropping her gaze to the grass in front of her. "I just needed to get a picture of you shirtless. Don't worry, I didn't see your little wiener."

_Did she have to say little?_ He thought crossly.

"It's just that I didn't want you to know that other people know that I like you and I didn't want more people to know."

"So you were willing to risk my dignity to save yours?"

"No. I didn't want you to get mad at me if you found out that a lot people know that I like you." Her voice became softer. "I really don't care if people know. I mean, it's kind of embarrassing."

A small sigh escaped his lips as he undid his kido.

"Don't worry about Matsumoto. I'll take care of her."

He watched her stretch her arms before standing up with a faint smile.

"Are you mad?"

"No. You thought you were doing the right thing."

"I guess, but I would be lying if I said that I didn't want to see you shirtless," she laughed, causing him to glare at her. "However I am sorry," she said sincerely.

His expression softened. "Come to me the next time you have a problem."

Rin nodded her head. Her heart flooded with warmness. She liked this Byakuya.

"Can I ask you a question?"

He eyed her suspiciously.

"Nothing weird I promise," she reassured him.

"Fine."

"Why can't there be an _us_? I know you said that it would be inappropriate, but after I thought about it, is it really?"

"Rin-"

"I'm not finish. Everyone knows that we're not related, so why can't you return my feelings if you have them?"

She stared at him with an honest expression, putting herself on out there. She felt a sense of relief voicing her thoughts to him about the matter. It had been bugging her since that night they _kind of_ talked about it.

The air around them became denser as Byakuya stared into Rin's hopeful, honey eyes.

He guessed this was the time to be truthful.

"Rin," he started, his hands clenched into fists at his side. "You are right. I do have _some_ feelings for you, though I'm sure they aren't equal to yours."

She lowered her gazed, trying to hide the hurt she was feeling. _So, he doesn't feel the same way._

"I'm going to be honest," he continued, his stare becoming hasher, though it not directed at her, but at his own words. "I've never been so confused about my feelings for another person. With Hisana I knew I loved her and I still love her, but with you I don't know if I even like you."

His words stung. She was so naive and felt so stupid.

"Rin."

_Don't say my name like that_, she closed her eyes.

"There can never be a _you_ and _I_ because I will not disrespect Hisana or your mother, and because I don't return your feelings."

The last of his reasons tasted bitter in his mouth. Was that the truth?

He always thought in black and white when it came to his feelings. He no doubts about his feelings when he first saw Hisana, but with Rin he didn't were his heart was.

Everything became so real. A punch of pain nailed her in her heart as she chocked on her feelings.

"I see," her allowed her bangs to hide part of her face, creating a curtain between them.

_Just give me two weeks and if you still don't want there to be an ****__us_ then I will never bring up yours' or my feelings again, her mind repeated. _Why would I even think that?_

"Rin," his voice sounded colder.

She took a deep breath before brushing her bangs away, meeting his eyes.

"Don't worry, I get it. Man, you must have the patience of a saint putting up with me," a fake smile spread across her hurt face.

A knot grew in the bottom of his stomach. Was this guilt?

"I must be a huge idiot to have ever thought that I had a chance with you."

_Stop,_ Byakuya's knuckles turned white.

"Though I wish you would have said this early instead of trying to be so nice about the situation," she forced a heartbreaking laugh.

_Stop. _Why were her words cutting him so deep?

His nails broke the flesh of his palm.

"Well, I guess I'll call it a night. I'm sorry about peeping on you. Tomorrow everything will be normal the way it should have been." She turned her back and started to walk away.

_Stop. _He didn't understand why she was acting this way. He was expecting her to yell at him and tell him that she would never give up.

"Good night, _uncle_." She waved, not brothering look over her shoulder at him.

She was crying and he knew it.

Instead of relief, he felt sick. Is this what he really wanted?

* * *

**A/N: Hahaha! I updated and it hasn't been two months. Thank you to everyone who is still following the story and reviewed last chapter! ^_^**

***It has been bought to my attention that one of the reviewers of this story practically stole my story, at least the first chapter of it.**

**I'm not sure what to do, but to ask this person to please write their own original fan fiction and not just take mine and switch words around and then give credit to their brother or they can just to delete their story altogether. **

**I'm sure I can speak for fellow fan fiction writers who put their time into writing their fan fictions that they would not appreciate in the least bit if someone ripped them off their hard work. **

**To the readers, I'm not sure if I'll continue to write this story. What's the point when someone else is just going to steal it ( sorry if I'm being immature, but that's how I feel), but hopefully the person will respect my request and remove their story or write their own original fan fiction . **

**Anyway, REVIEW or a scary ghost will vist you lol**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or anything that has do with _Bleach _*tears*


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

* * *

Rin kept her attention out the carriage window trying to ignore the fact that Byakuya was sitting across from her.

He, in all honestly had to be one of the biggest jerks to ever live in both worlds.

All she wanted to do was stay in bed and do nothing. She didn't feel like getting all dressed up to have dinner with a bunch of people she didn't even know. She just had her heart broken.

She barely slept last night; the events that took place kept repeating in her mind_. "I don't return your feelings."_

"We won't stay long," Byakuya said looking at how pitiful, yet beautiful Rin looked. Her dark blue and green kimono complimented her well, despite the pain and anger was written across her face.

Rin rolled her eyes and remained silent.

He could not blame her for being angry.

They soon arrived at the Yoshikage manor, an elderly servant man with a slight hunch lead to the place where they were to dine.

To Rin, the manor was about the same size as Byakuya's house, but décor was beyond tacky. Shades of gold and red covered everything, the curtains, the walls, even the flowers and their vases. She preferred the simple elegances of Byakuya's manor.

After sliding the doors open the elderly servant step to the side allowing Byakuya and Rin to enter.

Rin looked around the room and was greeted by four smiling faces. She recognized Daisuke and Hiroshi, but the other two.

Hiroshi sat at the end of the table, while Daisuke sat diagonally left of him.

"Sit next to Lady Yoshikage." Byakuya gestured towards the woman sitting diagonally right of Hiroshi and across from Daisuke.

Rin made her way to her seat and smiled at the lady of the house.

Byakuya took a seat next to a boy about her age who was sitting next to Daisuke.

"It's nice to meet Lady Rin. My name is Megumi Yoshikage."

"It's nice to meet you," Rin replied slightly envious of Megumi's beauty. Refined elegance seemed to surround her. Her dark blue eyes were mesmerizing and her long black hair made Rin unconsciously touch the ends of her hair wondering if her hair was as soft.

It's no wonder that Byakuya didn't want to be with Rin if all noble women looked like this.

"My name's Souta," the young man called across the table earning Rin's attention.

"Nice to meet you," Rin smiled.

The young man reminded her of a younger version of Hiroshi except he had light brown eyes.

"I'm glad that you actually came," Hiroshi said to Byakuya.

"After dinner I would like to discuss some things with you," Byakuya replied.

"I should have known that you had an ulterior motive for coming." Hiroshi pouted his lips looking hurt.

"Then don't act so surprise. Besides I'm sure you also have a reason for inviting me."

"You're so cold. Sometimes I wonder why we are friends, but alas I do too."

"Don't worry that's normal behavior for those two," Megumi said softly to Rin, who glancing back and forth between the two men.

"So Rin, you're from the world of the living right?" Shouta asked, leaning on the table, excitement written across his face

She nodded her head.

"What's it like? I heard it's a place of wonder. I heard children are forced to go to school, even poor ones, is this true? I also heard-"

"Shouta, she cannot answer your questions if you keep asking them," Hiroshi said, taking the piece of paper Daisuke had just passed him.

He quickly read over it.

"Your father suggests that after dinner you and Lady Rin converse about the world of the living," Hiroshi stated before sipping his tea.

"Father?" Rin questioned aloud by accident.

"Yes, Daisuke is Souta's father is that a problem?" Hiroshi's green eyes challenged.

Rin's eyes flickered over the men's faces, realizing she may have said something she wasn't supposed too.

Byakuya gave her a warning glare, while Daisuke's eyebrows furrowed. Shouta blinked staring at her with a confused expression.

"Of course not," Rin laughed awkwardly.

Daisuke and Hiroshi were brothers so it was possible for Shouta to have red hair. She really didn't look like either of her parents, but more of a combo of the two. Though her mother said she took more after her dad's family.

"So when's the food coming?"

No sooner than she asked her question, there came a small knock on the doors before sliding opening. Several servants walked in carrying plates of food, placing them on the table.

"Thank you," Rin said, looking up at the older woman that was placing a plate in front of her.

"It is not a proble-" The older woman's eyes widen as she took a step back looking at Rin as if she was some kind of hideous hollow.

Rin scowled in confusion and was about to say something when Megumi cleared her throat causing the older woman to come back to her senses.

"Excuse me," the servant bowed. Rin noticed her wrinkled hands shook as she left the room.

"Please excuse her," Hiroshi chimed in, waving his hand. "You seem to have reminded her of _someone_." His tone was eerily happy.

Rin observed that Megumi tensed up, her nails dug into the fabric of her kimono in her lap.

_This was getting awkward, _Rin thought, seeing Daisuke glaring at her.

She glanced around the room realizing that everyone had their eyes on her.

Byakuya had hoped this conversation would not take place, but he should have known better. Hiroshi took too much of a liking to Rin greatly to his dislike.

"Ahh..…and who would that be?" Rin asked uneasily.

"My brother's late wife. After I met you yesterday I simply told everyone how you remind me of her ," Hiroshi said, brushing his bangs to the side.

"You didn't tell me." Shouta stated frowning at his uncle.

"It must have slipped mind," Hiroshi retorted.

This was really getting awkward for Rin. Judging by everyone's expression this was a touchy subject, though Hiroshi seemed to be oblivious to that fact.

"I'm sure I don't," Rin protested with a weak smile.

"Oh, but you do, right Megumi?" He asked with a wide smile across his face.

Megumi smiled, "She does look like her slightly with her hair color and eyes, but other than that I don't see don't a resemblance."

"Am I the only one who thinks she does?" Hiroshi's voice sounded defeated.

His brother nodded his head giving him a disapproving stare.

"At least her mother thought Rin did." Hiroshi mumbled picking up his chopsticks.

_So that old woman is Daisuke's mother-in-law._ Rin thought, picking up her chopsticks when everyone else did. _That means Miyoko wasn't a noble?_

Rin couldn't shake the idea that the whole Yoshikage family seemed to be hiding something causing her to get a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. She tried to shake off the weird feeling. What family didn't have skeletons in their closets?

It didn't take long for dinner to end. The men dismissed themselves and went to another room leaving Megumi, Shouta and Rin alone.

"Shouta, why don't you give Rin a tour of the manor?" Megumi suggested standing up.

Shouta stood up. "Where are you going Aunt Megumi?"

"I have some business to take care, so if you excuse me," she said, staring down at Rin with a smile.

"Of course." Rin stood up and bowed. She realized that Megumi was taller than her, almost the same height as Byakuya.

However, there was something off about Megumi's smile. Rin felt prey and Megumi was the predator.

"The two of you have fun," with that Megumi disappeared.

"Come on." Shouta headed for the doors.

Rin remained silent and followed him out.

"So where are we going?"

"To my room," He whispered seductively in her ear wrapping his arm around her waist.

Rin's face flushed and her hands acted by themselves.

_Bang!_

Shouta hit the wall hard. "I was only kidding. Damn," he said, picking himself off the floor.

"Sorry," Rin said realizing she might have shoved him a little too hard. "So where are we _really _going?"

His dropped head causing his bangs to cover his eyes. "We're going to visit my mom," He spoke softly.

"Can I ask why?" Rin questioned nervously following him around the corner.

"I figure you would want to know what the woman looked like that my uncle was making such a big deal about."

"Not really," she said honestly.

"It's not that big of a deal."

After a few hallways and turns they stopped in front of a huge room, judging by the massive paper screen doors.

"I still don't see it," he said invading her personal space. His face was inches away from hers. Brown eyes stared into one another.

"See what?" She asked, taking a step back only to have him take a step forward. _This is getting creepy! _She thought ready to push him again; this time not caring if she shoved him too roughly.

"The resemblance," he answered. "Uncle made such a big deal, but I don't see it."

"Because I'm sure I don't look like her."

"I know you don't. My mother was much prettier." He finally took a step back.

_Great, he has a mother complex. _

He slid the doors open and gestured for her to follow him inside. The room was bare and tetami covered the floor. Rin trailed behind Shouta until he stopped in front of a small shrine at the end of the room. Beautiful white and red flowers and candles surrounded a picture of a young woman smiling.

"This is my mother," Shouta said lighting incenses.

Rin studied the picture. His mother had light brown and eyes that seemed to be filled with love. Shouta was right; she was pretty. However, other than the hair color and eyes, Rin couldn't see much of a resemblance either.

"She died giving birth to me."

"I'm sorry," Rin said not sure what else to say.

"I wish I could've known her."

"I'm sure she was a lovely lady," she said, looking at a gold necklace lying in front of the picture. The charm that was attached to the necklace was interesting; she had never seen anything like it.

"That belongs to my mother. My uncle gave it to her when he found out that she was pregnant with me."

"It's beautiful."

He smiled cheerfully. "I suppose is it. Anyway, how about we go somewhere more upbeat now that you seen who the fuss was all about?"

"Lead the way and thank you," she said, watching him brush his shoulder length red hair over his shoulder.

"So tell me about the world of the living?"

"Well do I begin?"

* * *

"Rin I'm talking to you." Byakuya stated keeping with her pace.

"I know and I don't care," she said turning a corner. "I went to your stupid dinner party, now leave me alone."

"Rin." His voice wasn't loud, but it was still as commanding.

"Leave me alone _please_." She stopped walking and turned around to face him. "I'm tired and I'm not in the mood. You can lecture me tomorrow about punching Daisuke's jerk of a son in the face."

"That's not what I wish to speak with you about," he said finding the anger look she was giving him slightly cute.

The truth was he was actually glad that she punched Shouta in the face. Who did that boy think he was grabbing Rin's bottom? That boy was lucky that he had self control or he would be missing a hand.

"Then what?"

"I-"

"Excuse me sir, you have visitors." A maid peeped in, keeping her head down, trying to hide her blush. She heard rumors from other servants about Lady Rin and Lord Byakuya, but to actually catch them in a lover's spat was embarrassing, yet romantically intriguing. It was like a scene from a romance novel.

"Who is it?" He asked callously. He was in no mood to deal with unwanted guests.

The maid flinched inwardly under her lord's icy gaze.

"My lord it is your sister and her husband."

Rin's eyebrow practically touched her hairline before she broke off into a sprint.

"Mom! Dad!" She found them in a tea room.

"Rin," her parents stood up.

"Why are you here?" she asked, giving each one of them a hug.

"We got a lead on the killer and came here to discuss it with my brother since he's in charge of the case here," her mother said.

"A lead?"

"Yeah, a clue we didn't know about until tonight after I paid a little visit to the police station," her father answered smugly.

She gave her father an accusing look. "Did you break into the police station?"

"How could you accuse me of such a thing?" Her father yelled.

"He did." Her mother smirked.

"Rukia, don't rat me out like that, you're my wife!"

"Cease your yelling Ichigo Kurosaki."

"Brother." Rukia's face broke into a bright smile.

"Why don't you ever smile like that for me?" Ichigo inquired. His eyebrows knitted together.

"Brother, we've learned something new about the murders that I think may help in your search."

"Don't ignore me, Rukia!"

"Let us speak somewhere less noisy," Byakuya said, tossing Ichigo a harsh look before turning back to the door.

Rukia nodded and followed him out, but stopped and turned around. "The two of you stay out of trouble."

Ichigo and Rin looked at her in shock, acting as if they were angels.

"I'll look after her." "I'll watch after him." Ichigo and Rin said at the same time.

"What do you mean you'll watch me? I'm damn your father, you brat!" Ichigo shouted, yanking on her cheeks on her face.

Rukia shook her head before going after her brother.

They ended up out on the wooden deck looking out on the rock garden.

"So what did you find out?" Byakuya asked keeping his eyes out on the darkness of the yard.

"It seems that the murderer carved a symbol into the palm of the victims. Ichigo has a picture of it."

"I see."

"Is there something brothering you brother?"

"No."

"So Rin was just trying to set you on fire with her eyes for no reason?"

"I don't know what you are referring to and if there is something you want to say, say it."

He hated lying to her, but he thought it was best if she and Ichigo did not know what took place between him and their daughter.

"There's nothing I wish to say, I had only assumed that something took place between you and Rin."

"Such as?"

"Her breaking something of importance, her getting into a fight with someone or her confessing to you…" Rukia had to fight back a self-satisfied smirk seeing her brother's stun face.

Byakuya felt his heart stop.

"I'm her mother," she answered him before he could ask why. "Now the question is do you return her feelings?"

"You do not have to worry Rukia, I do not," he said, turning away from her, looking up at the dark sky. "I made that clear last night." That guilt he felt last night returned twisting a knot in the pit of his stomach.

Hearing this caused Rukia to frown faintly. Just as she knew Rin had feelings for him, she knew her brother had feelings for Rin. She saw how they would look at one another when they thought the other or anyone else wasn't looking.

"While I am glad that you would think of me, I want nothing but your happiness," she said lovingly.

"I will not disrespect you. Rin is your daughter." His voice was cold and almost sounded hurt.

She knew her brother was a complicated man bounded by his pride and honor. He may have not wanted to disrespect her, but she knew he was more afraid of disrespecting her sister.

"Brother, rather it is with Rin or another woman. I'm sure my sister would be happy knowing that you are happy. No one is asking you to forget my sister, however you have a big heart just make more room for another."

Byakuya's eyes widen slightly, looking down Rukia, wanting to laugh. When did she become so wise?

This whole time he fought his feelings for Rin because he didn't want to disrespect Hisana by replacing her with Rin, her own flesh and blood.

However, Rukia was right; Hisana would want him to be happy no matter who it was with.

He wasn't a fool. He knew that Hisana did not love him as much as he loved her, but that did not change the fact that he dad love her.

"I don't think it's too late to make things right," Rukia smiled. "Rin forgives pretty easy."

"Rukia, I don't think it's wise if-"

"Mom!"

The Kuchiki siblings watched as Rin and Ichigo came charging at them.

"Mom, I seen this marking before," Rin said, holding up a picture of a girl's palm, her flesh carved in the center.

"Where?" Rukia asked surprised.

"At the Yoshikage manor."

* * *

**A/N: So the plot thickens Mahaha! I feel like I'm playing _Clue_ except I know who did it with what and where lol**

**I decided to continue to write the story and am glad that that person removed their story.**

**Thank you for reviews and support. I'm glad that so many are enjoying the story.**

**To Zellie15: Rin's dream man will make another appearance, however I will not say when lol**

**Review, share your thoughts or any questions**

**Disclaimer: Don't own _Bleach_ or anything that has to do with it.**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

* * *

"Are you sure?" Rukia asked, eyeing her daughter seriously.

"Yeah," Rin answered, her voice strong. "So, what do we do now?"

"What do you mean _we_?" Her father asked, snatching the picture out of her hand.

Rin glared him. "I mean, what's going to happen _now_?"

"Nothing," Byakuya replied, staring into her eyes.

"But-"

"Rin, your uncle's right. When it comes to the noble families the Thirteen Squads cannot interfere in their affairs unless there is evidence proving they're breaking the law," her mother said.

"But I saw the charm on that necklace with the same-"

"For all we know hundreds of people in the Seireitei have the same necklace," her mother stated.

"Tomorrow I shall pay a visit to Hiroshi," Byakuya added, hoping to easy Ichigo's mind and Rin's. "And from there we will decide the next course of action."

Ichigo nodded his head in agreement much too his displeasure. With Renji in the world of living still and him and Rukia here, he hoped they were getting closer to catching the killer.

"Wait, who's Hiroshi?" Ichigo questioned realizing he had no idea who Hiroshi was.

"The leader of the Yoshikage clan," Rin explained with a grin, remembering the red headed leader's good looks.

Ichigo narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "What's with that smug look?"

Rin waved her hand dismissively, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Ichigo knitted his eyebrows in thought turning to Byakuya. "Care to explain why my daughter was over there to begin with?"

"We don't know for sure if there is any connection between the Yoshikage family and the killer," his wife added, wanting to defuse the situation before it began.

"I had matters to attend too, matters that do not concern you," Byakuya answered.

"How about we go inside and have some tea?" Rukia suggested, changing the subject. She knew Byakuya wouldn't let harm come to Rin.

Ichigo wrapped his arm around his wife shoulders, pulling her closer. "And food. I'm starving."

* * *

_I wonder if it's really okay not doing anything_, Rin thought, removing the towel from her damp hair as she walked to her room.

Her parents called it a night around nine leaving her alone with Byakuya, which she promptly dismissed herself, leaving him alone.

She knew she was acting immature, but looking at his face only hurt her. Was a relationship _really _impossible?

They aren't blood related. Her mother was shinigami and her dad human, yet they were together.

Rin stopped in her tracks and stared at Byakuya's bedroom door. _I wonder if he's in there?_

"Rin."

She cringed and turned around slowly. She had her answer. "Yeah?"

"Do you need something?" There was no anger or resentment in his voice, just the deep, iciness she had come to love.

"No, why?"

Judging by his wet hair and his blue yakata he had also returned from the baths.

"So, there is no reason for you loitering in front of my room?"

"No…" She felt so embarrassed; feeling like a stalker.

His eyebrow arched, challenging her respond.

"Goodnight," she said hurriedly, turning to leave for her room.

"Wait."

She glanced back at him, watching him walk towards her. Her eyes scanned his face, hoping to read his thoughts. _Damn his poker face!_

"I…There's something I wish to discuss with you," he said, staring into her eyes.

Rin couldn't help, but to frown slightly. "About?"

"I have been thinking," he paused, knowing it wasn't too late to change his mind. After all, soaking in a bath for two hours may have not been the right time to come to the right decision.

However he could feel the warmth from her body as the cool night air surrounded them and wanted nothing more than to pull her close, and, even though she stood there annoyed, he could see the agony and longing in her eyes. In his gut he knew was going to make the right choice.

Rukia was right_. _

"Maybe it's possible-"

"What's going on here?"

A scowl quickly presented itself on the Kuchiki noble as he faced his brother-in-law.

"We were returning from the baths," he replied.

"_Together?_"

Rin rolled her eyes. "Don't be an idiot, dad."

"You aren't deny it."

"Why are you here?" Rin snapped.

"Your mom wanted me to check on you."

"_Lair_."

"I'm not. Sheesh, give your old man some credit. I know you aren't that much of a wuss to get kidnap in your home…well it's not your home, but you know what I mean," Ichigo said, rubbing the back of his neck. "Anyway, get to bed."

"Fine."

"Tell Rukia not to worry," Byakuya added, ignoring the puzzle look on both father and daughter.

"Okay…," Ichigo replied, turning to leave.

Rin faced Byakuya once her father was out of sight, "Well, night."

Her body tensed when he closed the distant between them, feeling the warmth from his body as he brush a piece of her wet hair off her cheek before cupping the side of her face.

"I shall talk with you tomorrow."

She watched as he leaned forward. "Byakuya, what-"

She stopped herself from finishing her question, feeling his lips on her forehead.

"Goodnight, Rin," he said, stepping away from her.

"N-night." She kept her head down as she held back tears. Happiness and confusion exploded within her.

Once she heard his door shut she left for her room and collapsed onto the bed, allowing her emotions to escape.

* * *

"So what do I owe for the pleasure of you visiting me so early in the morning?" Hiroshi smiled, his eyes closed as he sat across the table from Byakuya.

"It's about the necklace your brother's son showed Rin yesterday," Byakuya replied coolly.

The red headed noble opened his eyes, losing his smile. "What about it?"

"My niece desires one," he lied, "What jeweler did you buy from?"

"I'm afraid you can buy it. I had it specially made her the boy's mother," Hiroshi explained before taking a sip of his tea.

"I see. Well thank you for your time."

"That's all you wanted to ask me?" Hiroshi question, his eyebrow raised.

"No, but if you wish for integration I have no objection?"

A smirk formed on Hiroshi's lips. "You're so serious; with an expression like that it's no wonder girls are afraid of you."

"Girls are not afraid of me."

"I know. I was just teasing you," Hiroshi said, resting his chin on his palm. "Does your visit today have to do with what we discuss yesterday?"

"It does," Byakuya answered, watching Hiroshi lose carefree appearance.

"Hmm…I told you yesterday, no one who has access to our senkaimon has used it."

"Has anyone in your court been exhibiting any abnormal behavior?"

"No."'

"Would you tell me if there was?"

Hiroshi waved his hand dismissively. "Come now Byakuya, you know me better than that."

Byakuya glanced down at his tea. "I supposed I do."

"You know if the killer is connected to one of the noble families I'm sure he's lurking in the Muranaka clan," Hiroshi said, watching Byakuya stand up.

"Maybe…Well, sorry for bothering so early in the morning," Byakuya said impassively. "But I need to get going."

Hiroshi laughed softly. "I'll pay you a visit sometime tomorrow."

Byakuya slid open the door and looked over his shoulder with an aphetic face, "Please don't."

"You're so cold!" He heard him yell as he closed the door.

He took a couple steps before stopping. "Let me give you some advice Megumi. If you plan on easy dropping then do it in a way so you won't get caught."

"Was I that obvious?" The lady of the house asked, stepping out from the shadows, her eyes casted on Byakuya's back.

"Yes."

Megumi smirked, watching the proud Kuchiki leader leave before joining her husband.

"Dear we have a problem."

* * *

It was three o'clock in the afternoon as Rin watched the koi swim beneath the small bridge she sat upon.

_Damn him! _

She closed her eyes, wanting to calm down. Her fingers gently touched the spot where Byakuya had kissed her last night.

She was practically going insane waiting for him to come home. She wanted to punch and hug him at the same time.

_It isn't fair. He has no right to toy with my feelings just because he's bipolar!_

She glared at her reflection in the water. _He's so stupid. _

"You know if you keep frowning you're going to give yourself premature wrinkles."

She tilted her head and smiled up at her favorite red head. She was beyond happy to see him.

"Dad doesn't have wrinkles yet and grandpa says he has been frowning since he was baby."

"Your dad isn't trying to frown that's just the way his face looks."

"Well then that explains your face," she said nonchalantly.

"When are you going to learn not to disrespect your elders!" He shouted, bopping her on the head.

"I already did. Don't disrespect them when mom's around," she grinned up at the red head.

He shook his head, taking a seat next to her. "You're a dumbass."

"So, what are you doing here?" She asked, returning her attention to the water.

"The Captain ordered me to return. Currently, Ikkaku and Yumichika are taking my place," Renji explained.

"Oh."

She glanced over at him and calmly said, "He kissed me."

"Who?"

"Byakuya."

Renji's expression was priceless. "He-What?"

Rin held bite back a giggle. "Last night on the forehead."

"Congratulations!" He slapped her back. "About damn time."

"It's whatever. I still don't know how he feels or where this leaves us. For all I know that kiss was a friendly kiss from an _Uncle_."

"Don't be idiot. Of course it means he likes you. The Captain doesn't go around kissing anyone. In fact I don't think he kisses…..Wait, are you sure it was him?"

"Yes!" She shouted, resisting the urge to hit him.

Renji stroked his chin in thought before speaking. "Just give it time. I'm sure when everything returns to normal you'll be married to him in no time."

"And I'm the idiot?" She laughed weakly, though she hoped he was right, maybe not the married part, but the being together with him part.

"Hey, you guys better end up together I got half a month salary on the line," he said, not realizing what had just left his mouth.

"_Excuse me_?" Her voice was laced with anger.

"I mean…" He knew he couldn't save himself. _If I act like it isn't a big deal then maybe she won't kill me._

"It's not that big of a deal," he started, noticing her fists were clenched tight. "There's just a pool on rather the two of you will end up together or not," he said, adding a friendly smile.

"Who else is betting?"

"A lot of people," he muttered.

"_Who_?"

"Ikkaku,Yumichika,Matsumoto,all the other captains, and pretty much all the squads. Oh, Urahara, Yoruichi, even Ichigo's dad."

She was shocked. How did so many people find out?

She knew a good handful of people knew, but this was ridiculous and to top off, she just found out that her love life had now become a gambling sport.

"Are you okay?" He asked, seeing Rin's face loose it's color as she stared at him horrified.

"No, I'm not! Even my own grandfather is betting on my love life."

"If it makes you feel better he bet that you would end up together," he laughed.

"It doesn't." She groaned, covering her face with her hands.

"Now, now, a little more than half are betting you'll end up together with the Captain."

She growled, standing up. "Stop trying to make it seem like it's not a big deal." She punched him in the face. "I'm sorry to say you won't live long enough to see the money from your stupid bet."

She lunged at him.

Renji quickly invade her tackle, shoving her onto her back, straddling her.

"Someone's upset." He teased.

She threw another punch, only to have him catch her wrist.

"Nice try." He grinned cockily.

"I hate you," she said flatly before switching their position, starting a wrestling match.

After ten minutes, Rin was once again pinned down; this time her arms trapped by his thighs as he straddled her.

"Are you done yet? How much anger do you have?" He asked, staring down at her as he fixed his ponytail thanks to her headlock two minutes ago.

She remained silent, glancing sideways.

She knew Renji was being kind of enough to let her take out her aggression on him because it would have been far too easy for him to tell her to knock unless she wanted to get hurt.

"You suck." She gave him the evil eye.

"Not as much as you will be with a certain captain," he grinned perversely, standing up.

Her face flushed red as she pictured his words. "Don't say stuff like that!"

She stared up at him self-consciously as he stood straddling over her.

"Ha! Your face is all red. I think I'm going to pay a visit to the captain and tell him all about your dirty thoughts."

"You will not."

She grabbed his ankles and pulled them out to the side causing him to fall forward.

Renji swiftly put his hands out to help break the fall and to save his face.

"I'm so going to hurt you!"

He was about to pick himself off the ground when he heard someone gasp loudly.

He looked up, finding Rukia and Ichigo staring at him stunned.

"_Why is it that whenever I find you with my daughter your crotch is somehow in her face_?" Ichigo sneered, his hand resting upon his zapakuto.

Renji glanced over his shoulder and realized the position he was in.

Since he was in the process of getting off the ground, his legs were faintly bent and he was on forearms. But what really didn't help the situation was the fact that Rin had her hands gripping the cloth on his bottom, mostly likely trying to pull him off of her.

_Great! It looks like I'm face raping her._ He let out a sigh. _Why is it always me?_

* * *

**A/N: Okay, here's another chapter. Thank you for the reviews for last chapter. Hopefully this chapter was a little more interesting than the last one lol I mean Rin and Byakuya finally kissed….ish. The point is there was some fluff. Oh, and poor Renji ;_;**

**Anyway, feel free to review. Feedback positive or negative is helpful unless the negative feedback is just plain rude. **

**To Kaulitz-twins-fangirl: I hope this chapter answered your question. **

**To Firefly: Thanks for the message about last chapter**

**To CrimsonRoseInFullBloom: I never did thank you for telling me about the other story, so THANK YOU!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own _Bleach_ or anything that has to do with it...(cries) Kubo is so awesome**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

* * *

Rin tapped her finger impatiently against the wood table. After the whole incident with Renji her parents and him left making it clear for her not to leave the manor.

The sun had set awhile ago yet she had not seen Byakuya all day.

She understood that everyone was busy trying to find and stop the bad guy, but she was so bored and the butterflies in her stomach wouldn't stay still.

Why would he tell her that he would talk with her today if he wasn't?

He had a lot of explaining to do. Starting with why he was so affectionate last night.

She stood up stretching out her legs. Who would it hurt if she went and got some food?

Of course she had to seek passed the manor guards first.

* * *

Byakuya looked upon the Yoshikage manor from outside the gates. Men from his squad and squad two covered the grounds, while Ichigo, his sister, his lieutenant and Soifon were inside questioning the main family and servants.

The murderer was inside that manor. It would only be a matter of time till they knew who it was.

"Captain Kuchiki." A man covered in black said earning the noble captain's attention.

It was one of Soifon's men. "The Yoshikage family has been secured in a room with Captain Soifon; however, currently both Megumi Yoshikage and Daisuke Yoshikage are missing. A search team has been sent to locate them."

"I see," the sixth division captain said, turning his attention back to the manor. "You may go."

"Excuse me," the squad two member said disappearing.

Something wasn't adding up. Why would Megumi be missing?

He hated to admit it, but it was logical for Daisuke to be missing. The victims resembled his deceased wife and the carvings on the bodies match with the charm his brother gave to his wife.

But then again maybe it was a craze servant with an obsession….he hoped.

Light brown hair and eyes the image of Rin appeared in his mind. He knew she was safe within his manor. He even added extra guards to make sure of it. Yet, he couldn't shake the feeling of worry.

It was strange and familiar to have these feelings again; to care about another person, even if said person annoyed him at times.

Yet, she was a woman he respected. She was brave, kind and honest. Most women were too afraid to talk to him, let alone declared their love to him.

This whole time he forced himself to repress his feelings because of guilt. She was Hisana's niece and Rukia's daughter. But after talking with Rukia he would no longer run away. He would always be grateful to Rukia.

The second the murder was found and taken care of, he would go Rin and sit down with her. They had much to discuss.

"Captain Kuchiki!"

It was his lieutenant and judging from his expression he knew some bad just happened.

* * *

The clear cloudless night seem to calm Rin as munched on her freshly purchased cookies.

It was weird she didn't feel as anxious to see Byakuya in fact now a bad feeling replaced the excitement she once felt.

She couldn't shake the thought that their talk would end badly. They haven't been very close this summer, so for him to suddenly act differently towards her was making her question herself.

She liked him and nothing was going to change that but what if he didn't feel the same way.

Then why would he have kissed her last night she questioned. He seemed so sincere.

Biting into her last cookie, she groaned inwardly. All this thinking was hurting her head. No wonder why her dad didn't do it often.

"Rin!"

Startled, she crushed the cookie into pieces and turned around as Byakuya flash stepped in front of her.

His expression was completely emotionless not even the usually apathetic look and if he and her mom were anything alike then she was dead meat.

"I can expla-"

"You're safe," he said pulling her into a hug; relief written across his face.

"Of course I'm safe," she mumbled against his chest not believing he was actually touching her, let alone hugging her.

_This is beyond weird. What was in those cookies?_ She thought as Byakuya released her.

"Care to explain why you're so friendly?" She asked, staring into his grey eyes.

"Would you like to explain why you're not at the manor?" His normal demeanor returned.

"Do my parents know?"

"Yes."

"Crap," She mumbled, dropping her head. _So much sneaking right back in._

"So where are they-"

"_RIN KUROSAKI_!"

She quickly ducked behind Byakuya using him as a meat shield as her parents appeared.

"You're such an idiot!" Her father yelled at her despite the sense of relief written across his face.

"Well the apple doesn't fall from the tree," she replied sharply.

"You deal with her," Ichigo turned to his wife sighing in defeat. His wife was better than he was at commuting with their daughter. All he wanted to do was yell, smile, hit Rin on her head and hug her at the same time.

"What your father is trying to express is that we're glad that you are okay."

"Why wouldn't I be?" She questioned moving from behind Byakuya.

"When you weren't at the manor we thought something may have happened to you," Byakuya explained before starring off in the distance as if he was waiting something horrible to appear.

"Like what? Getting kidnapped?" She laughed lightly.

"It's not funny because _you_ are the next target," Her father blurted. His voice was solemn as he stared at her seriously.

This caught Rin off guard. "I'm sorry," she said feeling like a huge jerk. Everyone was so concern for her and here she was taking everything like a joke.

"We're just glad that you're alright," her mother reassured putting her hand on her shoulder.

"Does anyone feel like sharing how you know I'm next to… _die_?" She frowned.

"You're not going to die," Byakuya gazed at her softly. "You are not leaving my sight."

Ichigo glared at his brother-in-law. It wasn't that he didn't appreciate his effort in protecting his daughter, but he wasn't stupid. He saw how the noble captain looked at his daughter. Byakuya wasn't as sneaky with his glazes as he liked to believe.

"I don't think so," Ichigo pulled his daughter to his side, "me and her mother will be watching over her."

It was nothing personal against Byakuya because let's face it, Byakuya was everything a father would want their daughter to marry, but Ichigo wanted Rin to be happy. Having a relationship with Byakuya would be difficult. After all she was human and he was not.

Ichigo hoped that Rin would grow up to have a normal life, but that was naïve thinking on his part. He wanted her to be with a plain human and leave behind anything related to hollows or shinigami.

Realizing that Byakuya and her father were now exchanging heated looks Rin cleared her throat getting their attention, "Before you guys say anything that you might regret let's focus on me."

"How about we return to the manor and explain on the way," her mother suggested walking passed her husband and accidentlystepping on her husband's foot digging in her heel.

"Shit! What was that for?" He howled.

"Stop being overprotective," she whispered.

* * *

"That's _interesting_…" Rin said almost in disbelief. She wouldn't have guessed that Daisuke wrote her name all over his room in black ink. Talk about creepy. If anything she would have guessed that they found a journal or something subtle indicating that she was next victim.

"It's not interesting it's just weird," her farther corrected.

Rin _causally _glanced over at Byakuya who was already staring at her. She blushed turning her attention back to her farther. "So now what?"

"I'll meet up with your mom and Renji and then we'll get this bastard,"Ichigo said standing up.

He wanted to be the one to watch over his daughter, but his wife made it clear that it was wiser if Byakuya babysat her and she was right. He needed to get that bastard and make him pay.

"Rin," her father's voice was stern. "Please, do not leave the manor and," he glanced over to his brother-in-law, "do not let her out of your sight."

Byakuya nodded, "She'll be safe."

"Good," Ichigo quickly smiled at the two before leaving.

Rin could feel her cheeks warm as she turned to Byakuya. She wasn't quite sure how to start the conversation about last night.

Luckily, she didn't need to. Byakuya could clearly see what she wanted. He noticed she couldn't keep her eyes off him since they return to the manor.

He understood that he told her that they would talk however due to the current situation it was best to wait converse about their relationship.

"Rin, so it is clear now is not the time or place to discuss our romantic development. Please understand," he said calmly ready for her rebuttal.

"I understand," she sighed, resting her chin on her palm, casting her eyes onto the table.

_This sucks. I really hoped th-WAIT! Did he say our romantic development? We have a romantic development!_

"Hold on! Just to make sure I heard you right. You said_our_ romantic development?"

It took her long enough to catch that. He could have laughed at her sudden perkiness, but settled on a smirk.

"I did."

"Just making sure," she smiled. She couldn't wait till everything was done.

"So…does this mean that we'll-"

"Rin, I said not now."

"Can't blame me for trying," she said standing up, heading for the door.

His eyes followed her across the room. "And where do you think you're going?"

"To bed."

He raised an eyebrow. "You're going to sleep?"

"Unless you have other plans," she winked, leaning against the door frame. She wasn't seriously trying to seduce him. She only wanted a cheap laugh.

Byakuya's eyebrows practically touched his hairline. He couldn't believe what she was offering. Technically, they didn't have a romantic relationship and she was implying for him to jump into her bed. He opened his mouth to speak, but he could find the right words until her laughter filled his ears.

"Your face!" She clenched her stomach as she continued to laugh. He truly looked confused.

Byakuya glared at her. If she wanted to play then he would play too and he would win.

"I'm sorry. It's just that, well I couldn't help myself," she said, watching him approach. She was joking, but if he wanted to come to bed with her to sleep then she wouldn't complain. She knew having sex now would not be wise. Besides, she still wasn't sure where their relationship stood. Heck, they haven't even gone on a date.

"Where are you going?" She asked as he walked by her out the door.

"To bed. Aren't you coming?"

Rin suddenly felt hot from embarrassment.

"Hmm…Byakuya."

He looked over his shoulder smirking inwardly as she followed him. "Yes?"

"Didn't you say now was not the place or time for our relationship?"

Turning his head forward so she couldn't see the mischievous smirk that played on his lips, "I said it wasn't the time or place to discuss it."

Rin bit her bottom lip. _What should I do? Shit! I must be like a siren to him. If I hadn't lured him with my sexiness then none of this would be happening. How was I supposed to know that he would found my ass sexy._

A part of her telling her to go along with the situation but the other part was telling this needed to stop.

Finally they reached her room. Byakuya stood by the door out of her way so she could enter the room first.

He closed the door. "Get into the bed," his voice was low and demanding.

Rin glanced at the bed then Byakuya. "I was only kidding about the other plans. I was just teasing. I'm sorry! It's just…right now there are too many reasons for us not to have sex. Like-"

Byakuya's eyebrow arched in amusement as she rambled on knowing once again he had beat her at her own game.

"-what happens if my parents come back and find us? You would die. Or what happens if the killer shows up while we in the _one moment_," she whispered the last part. "Why aren't you saying anything?" Rin frowned as he just stood looking at her with an unreadable expression.

"Is sex the only thing you ever think about?" He asked seriously, masking his satisfaction.

"What! No!" She said blushing in awkwardness. "You're the one who said that we were going to…" She glanced away feeling shy, "do it."

"I did not," he replied truthfully.

She snapped her gaze back onto him, looking him in his gorgeous eyes. "You said that you were going to bed and then said that we weren't going to talk and then told me to get in bed."

"And you interpreted all that as to us consummating?"

Rin clenched her hands into fist out of humiliation. "Yes."

She felt so stupid. He never said that they were going to do it. The last thing she wanted was Byakuya to think was that she was some slut or horny pervert that only wanted his body.

"But why follow me to my room and tell me to get in bed?" She asked a little bit louder then she wanted to.

"I have to watch over you and that cannot be done if you are in another room and as for telling you to get in bed, you said yourself that you wanted too."

Rin sighed in defeat. "Sorry for the misunderstanding. Goodnight." With that she turned and made her to the bed and crawled under the sheets facing away from Byakuya.

Rin closed her eyes. _He probably thinks I'm nothing but an immature brat. _She probably had set their relationship back thanks to her dirty mind.

"Rin, move over."

"Excuse me?" She asked, sitting up. Did she hear him right?

"I do not like repeating myself," he answered.

She was confused, but did as she was told.

"What are you doing?" She questioned watching as he lowered his body next to her on top of the covers facing her.

"Looking after you. It's late go to sleep," he replied, pulling her down to him and cradling her against his chest.

Rin smiled ear to ear as happiness filled her heart.

"I'm glad you decide to watch me like this. It would have been pretty creepy if you planned to stand over me as I slept," she laughed softly.

"Guarding someone isn't creepy," he said looking down at her. "And I would have sat."

She didn't say anything, just nestled her nose against his uniform and closed her eyes. Her body relaxed as his warmth and smell eased her into sleep.

"Goodnight Byakuya," she said softly.

"Goodnight Rin." He closed eyes enjoying their closeness. It had been far too long since he had held a woman he cared for in his arms. It was a welcome feeling. "Oh and Rin?"

"Yes?"

"You did interpret everything right," he whispered into her ear, wrapping his arms around her a little tighter so she wouldn't hit him. "Teasing people isn't nice, now is it?"

"What!"

* * *

A/N: I know I know I haven't updated in forever and for that I'm sorry. I have no excuses. Anyway, hoped you enjoyed the chapter. Feel free to review lol

Disclaimer: Don't own _Bleach_ or anything that has to do with _Bleach_


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I do not own _Bleach_ or anything that has to do with _Bleach_.

* * *

Ch. 21

* * *

Rin wasn't sure of the time, though judging from her blurred vision she guess it was still night. She tried to get up, but the impact on the wall was too much. There was nothing like having a random explosion to get her out of bed, _literally_.

She flew across the room and hit the wall head first. She could hear yelling and the sound of swords clashing. From her blurred vision she made out a figure of a tall person. She hoped it was Byakuya.

"Stay away from her!" She heard her beloved sixth captain. So much for hoping.

The mystery person now had picked her up, throwing a small black bomb at Byakuya. Smoke quickly filled the room causing her to cough. She had no strength to fight off the stranger.

Byakuya did his best to follow after the capturer, but his body was slowly down. That bomb wasn't just a smoke screen, but a poison.

"Rin," he fell to his knees, watching her being carried off.

He failed her. He failed his sister. He collapsed onto the cold grass despite his will to go after her.

"Stay away from him!"

Ichigo came crashing down, swinging his zanpakuto at the man trying to grab the unconscious Kuchiki.

* * *

"Rin."

"Rin!"

"RIN!"

A small, protesting moan escaped her lips as she opened her eyes much to his relief.

"Byakuya?" She questioned. She looked across the room barley making out his face, though she was sure she was in the same position as him. Her wrists were chained above her head and her ankles chained to the floor.

"Yes."

She felt relieved. "This isn't how I pictured our first date," she laughed rattling the chains for effect.

She heard him snort.

"This isn't the time to be making jokes," he said seriously.

"Is there ever a proper time for you?"

"Yes."

"I doubt it," she mumbled under her breath. "So, what's plan?" She asked pulling at her chains.

"Save your strength," he advised. "And there is no plan…. _yet_."

Rin frowned. There was no way in hell she was going to stand here and wait to die. Pulling with all her strength she ignored the pain of the rusting metal cutting into her skin.

Giving up after a few minutes, she stood there defeated.

"I get why he wanted to kidnap me, but why you?" She asked, looking in his direction. "Not that I'm complaining. I'm a little glad that I'm not alone."

"I do not know, though I have a feeling we are going to find out soon."

"Sooner than you think," a silky voice stated amused.

Rin and Byakuya snapped their head at the sudden intruder pushing apart the green curtains to the only entrance in the room.

"I'm glad the two of you are awake."

A deep scowl found its way on the noblemen's face. "Megumi what's the meaning of this?" He eyed the woman as she walked over to Rin.

"Try not to be upset. It doesn't suit your handsome face," she smirked at him before casting her eyes on to Rin's face.

"So you and Daisuke are working together?" He questioned watching in disgust as Megumi ran her fingers through Rin's light-brown hair.

"Working together? Don't make me laugh," her voice was laced in anger. "That damn fool almost ruined my plan." She pulled on Rin's hair causing her to wince.

"Wait, you're one who killed all those women?" Rin asked frowning.

"Does that surprise you? Though I technically didn't do the killing. I hired some dumb, poor man from Rukongai. What people will do for money."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why kill?" Rin asked, her expression soften not understanding what could drove a lady of her status to do such a thing.

"You really what to know?" Megumi brushed her black hair over her shoulder staring at Rin's sickening face.

The young woman nodded.

"It was because her," Megumi's upper lip twisted in loathing. "Daisuke's stupid wife, Miyoko. That bitch had to take away my Hiroshi." Venom was laced her words as she pulled Rin's hair causing her let out a yell.

Sudden realization hit Byakuya as he connected everything together.

"I don't understand,"Rin managed to say despite the pain she in.

"Shouta isn't Daisuke's son, you dimwit. He's Hiroshi. My poor husband was seduced into falling in love with that lowlife Miyoko. For months they had an affair resulting in Shouta, luckily she died giving birth to that brat."

"Are you sure? They're brothers-" Her hair was tugged again. Tears blurred her version. Rin was sure she had a bald spot now.

"Brothers? They're half-brothers. Same father different mother. Noblemen are nothing but pigs." She spat, releasing Rin's hair as she turned to Byakuya. "None of this would have happened if that stupid mute didn't go and marry himself a servant - some disgusting piece of trash!"

Rin almost wanted to pity Megumi. She was no longer the beautiful, elegant woman she met at dinner, but a mad woman consumed by hatred.

The one once refined air that seemed to surround her was gone as she marched her way over and stood in front of Byakuya.

"Why do you men pick poor piece of garbage as wives or mistresses? Huh! If you're going to cheat at least cheat with well bred, sophisticated women, you bastards!"

Byakuya didn't give a rebuttal. He remained quite knowing her anger wasn't direct so much at him personally than at the same status he shared with her husband.

"Did you ever cheat on your wife?"

He felt the need to answer.

"No." He glanced over at Rin who was looking at Megumi in confusion.

"Lair!" Megumi slapped his face, leaving his cheek a hand print though he seemed unfazed.

None of this made sense to Rin. Megumi was mad not because her husband cheated, but because he cheated on her with a servant.

"Did it matter who he cheated with?" Rin finally asked, earning the crazy noblewoman's attention.

"Of course it mattered, you idiot!" Megumi looked down at her hands as if she was holding her own pride. "Do you know what it is like having your husband fall in and is still in love with someone beneath you? To know that you are never going to be better than a PIECE OF TRASH!" Megumi let out a terrible scream causing Rin to flinch in surprise. There were tears in Megumi's eyes as she calmed herself down.

"Today is my final display and you, my dear Rin are the star. The second I laid eyes on you I knew you were going to be the last one," She casted he eyes on to the chained nobleman. "However, and I am sorry for this Lord Byakuya, but you will also be performing. I wouldn't have got you involved, but at dinner when I saw how you looked at her with those same eyes, Hiroshi had for Miyoko. I knew both of you had to die. Takano!"

A large man pushed past the curtains and stood behind Megumi. "Knock them out and get ready for the last show. I waited eighteen years to finally unleash my wrath."

Rin watched in fear as Megumi left the room and looked at the large man as he made his way over to her.

His clothes were plain colored but looked new. He had an ugly long scar starting from the top left of his face falling to his chin. This man was nothing but evil. His dark eyes matched his short dark hair and probably matched his soul.

"So, you're the last piece of meat I get to have fun with?" He smirked with bloodlust as he cupped her face with his rough, calloused hands. "Saving the best for last? Megumi has excellent taste."

Byakuya could only watch in loathing as the man bought his face onto Rin's. He knew saying anything would be pointless and would probably only entice the man more and cause Rin more harm.

Ignoring the pain radiating from his jaw as he clenched his teeth in fury; he only hoped that man wouldn't harm her.

Rin closed her eyes in disgust as she felt his warm breath against her cheek. "So sweet," the man whispered just before he licked her skin.

"Too bad for you we on a schedule," he said bringing his hand up and knocking her unconscious.

"What's the matter? Mad because I got a taste of your girlfriend?" Takano asked licking his lips for effect as Byakuya glared at him with the most detached look in his eyes Takano had ever seen on a man including him causing him to stop in his track in fear. He knew this man was capable of inflicting the worst possible death even allowed a chance, but he was chained and there was nothing he could do.

"Too good to answer me," Takano punched the sixth captain in the stomach and to his disappointment didn't even earn a groan from the soul reaper.

"Whatever, your ass is going to end up dead anyway," he chuckled malevolently as he knocked Byakuya unconscious.

* * *

There was no sound only the petrified look on her parents faces. It was so hard for her to keep her eyes open as she watched the scene unfold from across the room.

All control and feeling of her body was lost. She knew she had to be drug. Her eyes slowed blinked only to reopen seeing Byakuya and Renji standing behind her parents across a small field.

_When did he get free? _ She wondered noting his equally frightened expression.

Her father opened his mouth yelling. Yelling what? Was he yelling at her?

She slowly closed her eyes again. How did she end up here? They were outside and the sky held a red tint.

She wanted to sleep, but she knew better. Her brown eyes met Byakuya's grey eyes filled with emotions she had never seen in them.

She could have smiled.

Everyone opened their mouth's shouting words deaf to her ears. Suddenly panic erupted, horrified expressions flashed as her saviors rushed towards her. Whatever was holding her up let go and her face met the cool grass. Someone picked her up facing her towards them.

It was her dad.

There were tears in red eyes.

Why?

They didn't suit his stupid face. He broke eye contact and yelled at whoever was on the other side of her out of view.

Staring back down at her she watched his mouth move. What was he saying?

She closed her eyes. She was losing strength to keep them open.

Her body shook forcefully. She barely managed to keep her eyes open. She knew the next time she closed them it was going to be her last.

Suddenly everything became one giant blur. She could no longer distinguish what was what except the determine expression on her dad's face.

Her body convulsed involuntarily. A rough cough escaped her throat and to her horror she saw blood fly in the air before staining a spot on her dad's top causing her dad to hold her tighter. She was sure he was whispering words of encouragement to stay alive, but it was harder for her to remain conscious.

Before she knew it they had come to a stop and where now standing in the fourth's division white hospital hallway with her dad yelling for help judging his fanatic face.

At that moment she wished she could have told him this wasn't his fault that he was a good father, but she couldn't.

He snapped his head downwards, meeting Rin's light brown eyes - those big innocent eyes that first greeted him when she was born. It was those same eyes that reminded him so much of his mother.

"Rin!"

Her eyes finally closed.

"Put her on the table," Unohana ordered quickly examining the damage of the young girl.

"She was drug," he blurted out but did as he was instructed.

Unohana said nothing as he watched her and two other people roll Rin away disappearing behind a door.

He dropped to his knees in despair. This was his entire fault. He should have been there for her. This was the second time this summer he had to wait and find out if his only child would make it to morning. He must be the worse father alive.

"Ichigo!"

He glanced over his shoulder not caring about his tears.

"Rukia," he choked back a sob pulling her tiny body into his. His ears caught her soft sobs and his skin felt her warms tears.

From a distance Byakuya and Renji stood watching the two parents weep.

"Captain," Renji wiped his eyes with his sleeves. "Rin's going to make it…..right?"

Byakuya looked at his vice-captain from the corner of his eyes. "….I do not know." The words came out quite, but had a coldness that could kill.

"I know she's going to make it," the red head said trying hard not to sound sad.

Byakuya slowly closed his eyes burying every emotion he had deep down as if a black hole was compressing and trapping his guilt, sadness and heartache in a tiny piece of mass.

He almost wanted to deny the fact that he watched Rin being stabbed straight through the chest. He and Renji had taken care of her idiot henchmen Takano and caught up to Rukia and Ichigo, finding Rin with a blade press to her neck.

But when the blade passed through her chest everyone knew this was their chance to get Megumi. While Ichigo took care of Rin; he, Renji and Rukia surrounded Megumi.

"Give up now!" He commanded angrily.

"Never!"

Before he could open his mouth he watched his sister in one fluid motion cut off Megumi's head.

Tears poured out of her dark eyes as she turned back to face him.

"I will never forgive her." His sister's words were filled with malice. It was probably the only time in his life he thought his sister frightening as she stood like a warrior blood thirsty for war.

"Captain?"

Byakuya let out a slow breath before opening his eyes, turning his head enough to meet Renji's eyes.

"Do not burden yourself. If Rin is anything like her hard headed father then she will prevail."

He casted his eyes on his sister as she clung to her husband for hope and comfort.

It was only two hours later when Unohana stepped out of the room which held Rin.

Ichigo's patience had reached its limits. "Well?" His tone filled with urgency.

The fourth Capitan had no trace of the faint smile that always played on her lips as she spoke.

"It's difficult to say if she will make it. Even if she were a soul and not human her recovery would be challenging. She was stabbed near the heart. It was a miracle that she was even alive when you bought her here," she paused meeting all eight pairs of eyes staring at her. "We did all we could and if she makes it past tomorrow night then she should be in the clear…however..."

"However what?" Ichigo spoke firmly. He had no more tears to cry. He knew he had to be strong for Rukia no matter the outcome.

"She probably will not make it to morning."

A gasped of despair was heard from the smallest Kuchiki as she clung to her husband's frame and cried his clothes.

Ichigo simply thanked Unohana and held his wife securely.

"You two may stay the night in her room if you wish," Unohana stated before leaving them alone. Her heart wept for the couple. After all the good Ichigo had done it did not seem fair for him to suffer so.

"Ichigo," Renji was the first to speak. He couldn't look the young father in the face. "She will make it. I know it."

Ichigo only nodded his head.

* * *

A/N: I know, I know, this chapter might have been too dramatic and not enough laughs, but I thought it was needed. So, was the chapter sad? Or was it lame and way too melodramatic? Lol Feedback would be great. I'm always worried that I never convey the right sadness needed for the chapter to work. Anyway hoped you enjoyed the update. And a big thank you to the people who have kept up with the story.


	22. Chapter 22

Ch.22

* * *

It was already noon when Byakuya allowed Renji to visit the hospital. The red head gave a gentle warning knock before opening the door.

He noticed Rukia's chair was empty.

"How is she?" Renji asked getting Ichigo's attention.

"She's doing fine… for now," he replied standing up rubbing his eyes. He had been up all night.

Renji felt his body relax hearing the good news and walked over to his friend.

"I'm glad."

A small frown of displeasure appeared on Ichigo's face. "Unohana says there is we are not out of the clear yet.

Renji only nodded his head.

"How about you go get some fresh air? I'm sure you need it."

Ichigo shook his head.

"Come on. Go take a walk."

Ichigo quickly realized Renji probably wanted to be alone with Rin.

"Fine. I'll be back in a few. Don't leave her side" Ichigo said as he walked towards the door.

"I mean it." He looked at his daughter one last time before closing the door the behind him.

Renji took a deep breath.

"Yo, can you hear me girly?"

She gave no indication that she did. Her body was completely still except for her chest that barely rose up and down.

The truth was she already looked dead, like one of those sleeping princesses out of a fairy tale he thought.

Where was her prince to kiss her awake?

He smirked thinking his captain should be to try out his theory.

"I'm not sure if you can hear me or not, but you need to get better. Not just for me, but for everyone else."

He grabbed her hand and held it tightly in his.

"If you don't get better then I'll never forgive. So stop being an idiot!"

He made sure to keep his voice knowing if he yelled too loud Captain Unohana would kill him.

"Rin, please get – "

"Renji."

For a split second Renji thought it was Rin who spoke his name, but realize it was captain.

He glanced over his shoulder.

"Captain Kuchiki," his voice almost was gentle. He didn't think Byakuya would actually visit Rin while she was still in this condition. He figured it would be too painful for him since he already watched one love die.

"Is she well?" The nobleman asked from across the room. After he had sent his vice-captain to check on Rin's condition he knew he should have went instead. He was no a coward.

"She's alive."

"Good," he said from the doorway.

Renji noticed his captain had not moved from the doorway. "You can come in."

"Of course," Byakuya said not wanting to look foolish…or weak. He kept his chin up and appeared apathetic as ever despite the pain that swelled within him.

"I'm going to see if I can find Ichigo," Renji said making an excuse to leave. He figured his captain would like to be alone with Rin.

"You do not have to leave," Byakuya stated taking in every detail of Rin. There was small cut upon her neck where the blade pressed against her delicate skin, a small bruise on the side of her face where Takano had stuck her.

"I know," Renji smiled at him before leaving.

When he heard the door close the sixth captain sat on the edge of the bed, carefully brushing his fingertips over her bruised skin.

"I know you can't hear me," he said barely above a whisper. "I know that you may not make it…but…"

He closed his eyes taking a deep breath before exhaling. He had to keep his emotions in check.

He removed his hand from her face.

"I love you," he voice filled with despair. "I really do, Rin."

How he could imagine her tackling him and screaming in his face that she loved him too.

"I hate how I have fallen for you and yet, at the same time I regret that I did not act upon my feelings sooner."

This was too much for him to take. He had already watched one woman he loved greatly die and here he sat watching another one. Life was too cruel.

He closed his eyes and lightly pressed his against her lips. How he should have done this when she was alive and well?

To feel her warm lips against his him as they embrace each other.

He pulled away and saw her pale skin was wet. Was she crying?

It felt as if a rain drop landed on his hand on his lap. He bought his fingertips to his check and found it was also wet.

The tears belong to him. He could have laugh. His body had betrayed him. He quickly wiped away the excess tears standing back up.

He caressed her face one last time and wonder what it was she was dreaming about just as the door to the room open and walked in Ichigo with his second-in-command.

* * *

Lying on her back she stared up at the fluffy clouds drifting across the blue sky.

"Long time no see."

Rin to look left. Her eyes went wide.

"Mystery dream man?"

She could actually see him. He was no longer a shadow man. He wore very little, only black pants and a white mask that covered his face.

"So this is what you look like." She had to admit that there was something strange in his appearance.

"I suppose so."

Her eyes took in every detail. His long black hair pulled back into a high ponytail. His chest, arms and back were covered in bright tattoos of koi, geisha, tigers and dragons.

"My beloved Rin, it would seem that you have gotten yourself into quite the trouble." His voice was still as deep and rough as she remembered.

"Trouble would be an understatement," she sat up watching him take a seat next to her. He had a katana that he placed on the grass beside him.

"Ah…yes which is too bad because you and Byakuya were about to hit it off to."

"Yeah tell me about it," she pouted. "Can I tell you something?"

"You can."

"I'm going to die."

"You _will_."

She didn't have to see his face too know he wasn't shocked. His body language and the tone of his voice told her he already knew. Of course he would already know he was inside her mind after all.

"I'm not going to lie I'm actually scared. I don't want to die," she whispered bringing her knees to her chest. She didn't know how she knew she was going to die, but there was a feeling in her gut that told her.

He put a hand on her back. "I know."

His words did little to comfort her.

"Mom and dad are going to be so sad."

The shadow man didn't have to see her face to know she was crying. Her voice was heavy yet so quite. He understood her pain. He wished he could help her.

"And what about me?" She sobbed into her arms. "I know life isn't fair but this ridiculous. I'm going to die a virgin!"

"That's what you care about?" The shadow man chuckled, softly putting his arm around her.

"Though your life as a human will come to an end, trust me when I say your future is wide open when the day comes."

She looked up at him. Her cheeks stained with tears. "You're so stupid. Even when I return to the soul society I'm not going to remember anyone. I could just live in the slums until I'm reincarnated."

"Give me some credit. If I'm stuck with you then we are certainly not living in any slums," he said soundly.

"When the time comes I will give you the power you need, so make sure you are listening."

"Listening? Listening for what?"

"My name."

"Why is your name so important?" She sighed.

"I wonder," his lips curved into a smile.

"It's not like your my za- " she yawned, shaking her head quickly. "Man, am sleepy."

She yawned again, trying to keep awake.

"It seems it's time for me to go," he stated picking up his katana as he stood.

"You mean it's time for me to go," her head dropped, her bangs shadowing over her eyes. She could feel her heart beat against her chest as if it wanted to escape. She didn't want to die.

"Do not be afraid. You are strong. When we meet again I am sure we will accomplish your dream."

She would have smiled at the thought if she weren't so sad. _To be stronger then my dad. _

"I'm going to forget you though."

"Only when your death comes."

She fell onto her back and closed her eyes hearing him walked off. The sound of his footsteps grew more distance.

She was dying and scared, yet she felt so at peace. She thought of everyone, but most of all, Byakuya.

"I only wish I could have told you I love you." Her words were barely above a whisper as she fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

A/N: I know the chapter was short and kind of slow, right? Next chapter will pick up and Thank you to all who are still keeping up with the story! ^_^

* * *

Disclaimer: Do not own _Bleach _or anything that has to do with _Bleach_.


End file.
